Les Enfants De L'océan
by Emo.16
Summary: 9 ans après la guerre de Marineford. Alors que le monde a sombré dans une guerre sans fin, l'équipage au chapeau de paille, contenant de nouveaux membres, combat l'ennemi qui se présente, plus menaçant que jamais. Ils croyaient que rien ne pourrait les arrêter, mais arriveront t'ils à défier le destin du monde? FIC EN PAUSE TROIS MOIS!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

La petite fille de 9 ans tendit l'oreille, aucun bruit. Seul deux respirations profondes et lentes a peines distinguables rompaient le lourd silence de cette chaude nuit d'été. Elle essayait de rendre le choc de ses petits pieds sur le sol froid le moins bruyant possible et se dirigea a pas de loups vers la porte de la sortie, priant comme à chaque fois que sa ballade nocturne ne réveille pas ses parents. Elle franchit la porte de leur chambre et la referma tout doucement. Et retint de justesse un cri de douleur quand ses longs cheveux verts se coincèrent dans la porte. Après moultes vociférations, elle réussit enfin à se les déméler et à continuer son chemin sans avoir réveiller personne. Miracle! Elle s'avança toujours silencieusement dans le corridor en prenant bien soin de ne réveiller aucun de ses oncles et tantes, et atteignit finalement les escaliers. Arrivée en bas elle se dirigea vers la porte du fond et donna un coup léger dessus. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et un visage se présenta dans l'entrebaillement, un visage fin, avec un nez pointu, des yeux gris très clairs en amandes, des pomettes hautes, et quelques longes mèches blondes qui ornaient délicatement son cou gracile. La fillette ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans. Elle sourit légèrement et ouvrit entièrement la porte.

- On à faillit t'attendre. Dit Solène.

Méane sourit, entra et regarda autour d'elle, la pièce était spacieuse mais peu meublée, seul un vieux canapé et une table tout de même assez grande l'habitait. En faite ce que regardait surtout la petite fille aux cheveux verts et aux yeux bleus, c'était plutôt tous les enfants présents dans la salle. Une joyeuse troupe de bambins discutait gaiement entre eux, ils redonnaient vie à cette pièce froide et morne. Physiquement, ils étaient presque tous différents, mais une harmonie s'émanaient d'eux, comme une grande famille. Ils parlaient, ils riaient, ils dansaient, c'était un petit havre de paix.

Méane sentit soudaint une main lui aggripait le bras et une seconde plus tard, se retrouvait assise sur les genoux d'un petit garçon à peine plus grand qu'elle. Le petit garçon s'appellait Arthur et était le frère de Méane, lui aussi avait les cheveux verts et les yeux bleus, agé d'un an de plus que Méane. Leur autre frère Nakam, un blond aux yeux verts de 12 ans et également l'ainé se trouvait à côté d'eux et riait de la blague de Yasopp. Yasopp était un jeune garçon de 14 ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs, il possédait un nez un peu plus long que la normal et était un garçon plutôt timide et réservé. Sur le canapé, 4 personnes étaient assises et jouaient au poker. Leatitia, Alicia, Hugo et Ben était les plus agés des enfants se trouvant dans la pièce. Leatitia et Hugo avaient respectivement 16 et 17 ans, ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux bleus, les yeux marrons et étaient frère et soeur, Leatitia portait sur l'oreille droite une boucle d'oreille en forme de demi coeur. L'autre moitié du coeur était accroché à l'oreille gauche d'Hugo. Les deux jumeaux de 15 ans, Alicia et Ben avaient eux tous les deux les cheveux roux et un grand sourire joyeux ornait leur visage, leur caractéristique la plus frappante était leurs yeux, des yeux de rapaces, semblables à ce d'un aigle. Les yeux intimidants et le grand sourire des deux jumeaux formaient un contraste étonnant. Plus loin une petite fille de 8 ans aux longs cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés et aux grands yeux bleux océans jouait avec un petit garçon, la jolie petite fille appelée Lili s'amusait avec son petit frère Liam, un enfant de 4 ans aux cheveux noirs en batailles et aux yeux identiques à ceux de sa soeur. Une autre petite fille était à côté d'eux et s'amusait avec les longs cheveux de Lili. La fillette se nommait Yumi et avait 6 ans, elle possédait de très longs cheveux blonds bouclés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos, ses yeux immenses d'une couleur marron foncé étaient à moitié cachés par une frange trop longue. Un peu plus loin les deux frères de Yumi, Aurel et Sebastian, agé de 7 et 10 ans, s'amusaient avec un jeu de société, ils ressemblaient traits pour traits à leur soeur, malgré les cheveux roux d'Aurel. Assis à la table se trouvaient 3 personnes discutant en rigolant.  
Louis, Jinh et Wedy étaient triplés, tous trois agés de 11 ans, Wedy et Jinh avaient les cheveux rouges, Louis les avaient noirs. Wedy avait gardée une mèche qui lui cachait l'oeil droit et une partie de son nez, les trois avaient les yeux gris, et une lueur joueuse et pleine de vie brillait dedans. A leur droite était assit une petite fille aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, la petite fille de 8 ans nommé Lola discutait calmement avec deux petites filles. Nirina et Lyana était soeurs, Nirina avait 10 ans et Lyana 7 et demi, elles avaient toutes deux des cheveux noirs avec des mèches bleus et des grands yeux bleus avec de grandes pupilles.  
Quand Méane était entrée une exclamation de joie générale avait retentit.

-Enfin on est tous là! S'écria Aurel avec un grand sourire.

En très peu de temps, les vingt enfants furent réunis autour de la table, le silence s'était à présent fait, ils regardaient tous Sebastian sortir une grande carte soigneusement déssinée à l'encre noire, il la posa au centre de la table et les autres purent voir l'avancée du dessin depuis la semaine dernière.

« -C'est tout?! S'exclama Lili.  
-Y'a rien de plus que la dernière fois. Fit Nirina.  
-On a rien put dessiner parce qu'a cet endroit, il n'y'a pas de terre, et que ça va faire 5 jours que l'on s'est arrêté sur cette île. Dit calmement Aurel.  
-Et vous avez put jeter un coup d'oeil aux cartes de votre mère? Demanda Ben.  
-On les a vaguement vus hier, elle n'a rien dessinée non plus. Apparement ce n'est pas la que se trouve le One Piece, puisque l'on est presque sur qu'il se trouve sur la terre ferme. »

Voilà à quoi servait les divers cartes que dessinaient Aurel et Sebastian. Cela faisait des années que leurs parents cherchaient le One Piece, essayant par tous les moyens possibles de se rendre à Rough Tell. Mais plus les années passaient, plus leur espoir s'éteignait, jusqu'a ce que finalement, ils rennonçent au One Piece. Mais eux, leurs enfants, n'avaient jamais cessé d'y croire, ils avaient continué leurs recherches, qui s'avéraient toutes inutiles, mais ils continuaient, persuadés qu'un jour ils y arriveraient. Les cartes d'Aurel et Sebastian amenées vers de nouveaux territoires non explorés, ou souvent peu habité. Les adultes n'en savaient rien, ils ne se doutaient pas que leurs enfants continués les recherches avec acharnement, et que pour ça, chaque samedi soir après minuit quand tout le monde dormait, ils se réunissaient dans la salle secrète de leur bateau que Nirina avait construite en à peine 2 jours. Comme cette semaine, ils avaient logés dans une auberge de cette île le temps de ravitailler le bateaux en vivres divers, Leatitia et Alicia avaient toutes les deux discrètement demandées à la gérante de l'endroit une pièce isolée et insonorisée ou une vingtaine de personnes pourraient rentrées. Elle leur avait indiquée avec un petit sourire attendrie devant tant d'enfants cette salle, certe peu accueillante, mais insonorisée et spacieuse. Elle leur convenait parfaitement.

« -Alors les recherches n'avançeront pas tant qu'on ne partira pas de cette île? Demanda timidement Yumi.  
-Ils faut attendre la livraison de nourriture qu'a commandé Oncle Sanji. Répondit Jinh.  
-Et on a plus de poudre à canon non plus. Ajouta Yasopp. Et c'est aussi important que la nourriture, vu les attaques des bateaux de la Marine qui sont de plus en plus fréquentes.  
-Chez pas s'qui leur prend à ceux là, mais y veulent vraiment nous mettre la main dessus. Soupira Louis.  
-En même temps, t'as vu les primes qu'on nos parents? Toutes ajoutés ensemble elle doivent largement dépassées les milliards de berrys. Surtout si on ajoute le fait que 4 ai été des Grands Corsaires.»

Personne ne dit rien, effectivement, les parents de Solène, la mère de Lili et Liam, et le père d'Alicia et de Ben, avaient été des grands corsaires avant d'être tous les quatres révoqués, depuis ils été traqués sans relâches par les forces de la Marine et leur primes avaient augmentées considérablement.

« -Enfin, pour revenir au One Piece, intervint Nakam, moi j'ai peut être une piste. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond aux yeux verts. Il se leva et s'assit sur la table.

« -Nakam... Soupira Ben. On dit au petits de pas le faire. »

Nakam sourit en haussant les épaules et montra avec son doigt un point précis de la carte, sur la côte d'une île plutôt grande entouré de rochers.

« -La, sur l'île MontRoche. J'ai entendu deux personnes en parler autour d'une table à la dernière ville ou nous nous étions arrété. Il parait qu'un vieux sage habite tout au sommet et qu'il aurait les réponses à toutes les questions. D'après la légende, il n'a jamais pas su quoi répondre à une question que l'on lui aurait posée. Cette île est totalement déserte et entièrement faite de roches, des pics de pierres gigantesques de dressent sur certaines falaises, mais elle est inhabité car il n'y'a aucune végétation, aucun animal, et aucun point d'eau, donc on ne peut pas s'y nourrir et s'y désaltérer. De plus il faut plusieurs jours pour monter au sommet. Si nous voulons y'aller il faudra beaucoup de nourriture, surtout avec Lili et Liam. »

Lili rougit légèrement, mais les autres n'y pretèrent pas attention. Si cette légende était vrai, alors ils pourraient directement demandés au vieux sage ou se trouvait le One Piece. Cependant si il fallait vraiment plusieurs jours pour atteindre le sommet, avec juste un peu d'eau et de nourriture pour que les sacs ne soit pas trop lourds, ils doutaient d'y arriver.  
Leatitia se leva et s'exclama, fesant sursauter tout le monde

« -On va y'aller! Dès qu'on quitte cette île, on se rend là bas. D'accord l'atteinte du sommet risque d'être compliquée, mais imaginés qu'on y'arrive et que ce vieux réponde vraiment à toutes les questions, et qu'il sache ou se trouve le One Piece! Ce serait une chance unique! Moi je suis pour y'aller dès qu'on aura prit la mer. »

Les autres se regardèrent. Effectivement si la légende s'avérait exacte, une question posée, et peut être des années de recherches épargnées, mais... C'était Leatitia qui venait de parler, et Leatitia, si il aurait fallu sauter dans un volcan en fusion pour trouver un malheureux indice sur le One Piece, elle aurait sautait. De un parce qu'elle n'avait pas la même notion du mot "Danger" qu'un être humain normal, et de deux, la jeune fille au cheveux bleus était vraiment prête à tout pour trouver le One Piece, et personne ne savait d'ou venait sa détermination, en tout cas pas pour la somme d'argent énorme qu'il devait surement contenir. Ca, c'était plutôt la source de détermination de Sebastian. Celui ci prit la parole.

« -Bon on a plus qu'a faire un vote, comme chaque décision importante qu'on prend. »

Sa phrase fut suivit d'un silence affirmative.

«-Ce qui sont pour aller visiter cette île dès qu'on reprendra à nouveau la mer? »

Louis, Jinh, Wedy, Nakam, Méane, Arthur, Leatitia, Alicia, Ben, Solène, Nirina et Sebastian levèrent la main.

« -Ce qui sont contre? »

Aurel, Hugo, Lili, et Yasopp levèrent la main.

« -Traître... Souffla Leatitia à Hugo avec un regard noir.  
-Bien, les autres votent donc blanc. Continua Sebastian. Cela nous fait donc, 12 vote pour, 4 vote contre et 4 vote blanc. Donc nous y'allons! »

Des exclamations de joie retentirent du côté de ceux qui avaient voté pour. Le blond reprit la parole.

« -Par contre, cette fois ci, on ne pourra pas tous y aller, 5 ou 6 personnes au plus. De préférence les plus agés. »

Alicia, Leatitia et Ben hochèrent la tête mais Hugo intervint.

« -Hé! Moi je ne voulais pas y aller! Protesta t'il.  
-Alors tu n'iras pas, on prendra quelqu'un d'autre volontaire.  
-Mais je ne veux pas laisser Leatitia y'aller seul.  
-Bah alors je sais pas moi décide toi! »

Hugo, regarda sa petite soeur et hésita quelques instants avant de finalement soupirer, résigné.

« -D'accord, je viens avec vous. »

Leatitia sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de son frère.

« -Très bien, ça nous en fait 4, il en faudrait 2 de plus. Nakam? Tu ne voudrais pas y'aller toi, tu fais partis des plus agés et de plus c'est toi qui nous a parlé de cette histoire.  
-Aucun problème. Dit le blond en souriant.  
-Ensuite, Jinh, Louis ou Wedy?  
-Hors de question qu'on se sépare! S'écria Wedy. Si on y va c'est tous les trois!  
-Je m'en doutais un peu, fit Sebastian en souriant. Solène alors?  
-Moi ça ne me pose pas de problème. Dit la blonde en hochant la tête.  
-Parfait, alors Leatitia, Alicia, Ben, Hugo, Nakam et Solène. Vous partirez tôt le matin pour ne pas qu'il fasse trop chaud et vous vous arrêterez l'après midi, on s'arrangera pour que vous prendrez le plus de nourriture et d'eau possible. Si il y'a le moindre problème vous prendrez l'escargophone. Vous en aurez un chacun. »

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, un nouvel espoir rennaissait, une nouvelle force, peut être que cette foie, c'était la bonne.

Jinh regarda sa montre, 2h30. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Liam, il semblait luttait pour que ses paupières ne se ferment pas toutes seules.

« -Bon, dit-il, il est 2h30, si on veut un peu dormir cette nuit, il va falloir qu'on aille se couché, surtout Liam. »

Hugo, en tant que qu'ainé de cette joyeuse troupe de bambins, approuva et prit la parole.

« -Bon comme d'habitude on va y'aller par petit groupe pour pas faire trop de bruit. Lili, tu prends Liam avec toi et tu y vas. »

La brunette hocha la tête, prit son frère dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce après un bonne nuit à ses amis. Sebastian récupéra ses cartes et son jeux, et sortit juste après avec Aurel et Yumi, qui commencait elle aussi à s'endormir, après que Ben leur ai dit de faire attention à ne pas réveiller leur mère enceinte. Nirina et Lyana après des signes de la main pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit sortirent elle aussi.

« -Jinh, Louis, Wedy, a vous, et faîtes bien attention à ne pas réveiller votre petite soeur. »

La petite soeur de Wedy, Louis et Jinh, Annaëlle, n'était agée que de 4 mois, par conséquent, elle ne pouvait pas encore assister à leur réunion secrète. Les triplés firent un brève signe de tête et sortirent à leur tour.  
Ce fut ensuite au tour de Solène de retourner dormir suivit de près par Lola. Nakam, Arthur et Méane sortirent quelques minutes plus tard en file indienne après de chaleureux bonne nuit aux autres. Yasopp sortit ensuite veillant à ne pas faire de bruit à cause de sa maladresse inée. Il fut suivit de près par Alicia et Ben qui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Leatitia et à Hugo. Ces deux là attendirent encore quelques temps, et n'entendant aucun bruit suspect décidèrent d'aller se coucher, Hugo fut le dernier à quitter la salle et éteignit la lumière, il refermit doucement la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa soeur sur la pointe des pieds.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bon je suis nouvelle sur le forum et ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent Svp ^^

Cette fiction contient du Yaoi! Pour tout ce que ça dérange, cliquez sur la petite croix en haut à droite! Rating T pour le language. (Certains personnages seront problamement légèrement OOC)

Chapitre 1: Réveils

Chambre 001

La pièce était propre et bien rangée, aucun jouets, aucuns livres, aucuns habits ne trainait par terre. Un grand lit deux places était placé contre le mur près de la fenêtre. Une personne y dormait et remuait dans son sommeil, tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. De l'autre côté de la chambre à côté de la commode, deux enfants dormaient dans un petit lit aux couvertures roses. La salle de bain se trouvait sur la droite de l'entrée et la porte  
était légèrement entrouverte. La pièce au carrelage blanc était petite et simple, mais acceptable. La douche était placé sur le côté droit près des toilettes et le lavabo était au milieu, au dessus se trouver un grand miroir.  
Devant la glace se trouvait une femme, grande, fine, avec des formes plus que généreuse. Elle tenait dans sa main une brosse noire ou des touffes de cheveux s'entremelait dans les poils, la boule de noeud formée dans ses cheveux ne semblait pas décidée à prendre congée, de plus, elle n'avait plus que vingt minutes pour se coiffer, s'habiller, se maquillait et ce qui prendrait certainement le plus de temps, réveiller son mari et son fils.  
Tout de même heureusement que sa fille lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Que ce soit caractère ou physique. Elle grimaça quand un autre noeud lui fit presque lacher la brosse et se contenta de soupirer fortement.  
Elle prit un élastic trainant sur une des étagères et se fit un rapide chignon. Elle eut un léger sourire, même comme ça elle restait magnifique. Elle prit le rouge à lèvres roses pâles posé sur le lavabo et se l'appliqua avec précaution. Dix minutes, deux couches de vernis, trois de mascara et une de fond de teind plus tard, elle fut prête niveau visage. Elle sortit de la salle de bain le plus doucement possible et fouilla dans son armoire quelques minutes  
avant de trouver un jean tout simple et un T-Shirt blanc, elle enfila une paire de botte à talons et mit le bracelet en or blanc que son mari lui avait offert lors de son dernier anniversaire. Elle était enfin prête, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'a réveiller les trois autres et elle pourrait enfin aller faire les courses.  
Elle sourit en regardant ses enfants, Lilil et Liam, et son mari. Monkey. D. Luffy. Elle était vraiment la plus heureuse des femmes.  
Elle se pencha doucement sur leur lit commun et souleva la couverture, laissant y sortir une touffe de cheveux bruns. Elle eut un sourire attendrie tandis que son mari replongeait aussitôt la tête sous la pénombre des couvertures.

« -Pas encore... Gémit t'il. Laisse moi dormir encore un peu.  
-Je vais faire les courses. Chuchota t'elle. Je peut ramener du bacon pour le petit déjeuner si tu veux. Ca fera plaisir à Lili aussi. »

A ces mots la tête de l'homme sortit de sous les couvertures en quatrième vitesse et la femme fut confrontée à deux grands yeux noirs emplis d'envie. Elle retint de justesse un éclat de rire et déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche de son mari.

« -Je réveille les enfants et j'y vais. »

Elle se dirigea vers ses deux enfants endormis et leur passa délicatement la main dans les cheveux. Lili ouvrit un oeil, Liam ne réagit même pas. Elle passa une deuxième fois sa main, sur sa joue cette fois, le petit garçon remua doucement. Une minute plus tard ils étaient assis dans leur lit, encore à moitié endormis. Elle leur posa un doux baiser sur le front et leur posa leurs habits sur le lit.

« -Je vais faire des courses. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ne mettaient pas trop de temps pour vous préparer, n'oubliez pas qu'on va au marché tout à l'heure. Vous prendrez la douche avec Papa. Je vais acheter de quoi faire le déjeuner. »

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, ils n'avaient surement pas compris grand chose à ce qu'avait dit leur mère vu l'état de semi sommeil dans lequel ils se trouvaient. La femme se retourna vers son mari.

« -Et tu n'oublis pas la douche! S'exclama t'elle. Un doigt faussement menaçant pointé en sa direction. Luffy approuva vivement, surement très éveillé par la soudaine évocation de bacon au petit déjeuner. »

Elle prit son sac de cuir noir, s'assura qu'elle avait l'argent qu'il lui fallait, déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de ses enfants et de son mari, et sortit veillant à ne pas faire de bruit dans le couloir. Puis, un grand sourire éclata sur son visage. Des matinées comme ça, elle aimerait en vivre jusqu'a la fin de sa vie. Avec ses enfants, qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur de mère. Avec son mari, qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur de femme. Oui, Boa Hancock était vraiment la plus heureuse des femmes.

Chambre 002

Pas un seul bruit ne filtrait dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Chambre grande et meublée, au milieu poussée contre le mur, il y'avait un grand lit, ou deux personnes y dormaient, une large étagère était à droite, et près de la fenêtre ouverte, deux lits occupés avaient été placés. La salle de bain se trouvait sur la gauche du lit le plus à droite, ou quelques mèches de deux chevelure verte dépassaient des couvertures.  
Bref, parfaitement convenable pour une famille de 5 personnes.  
Arthur cligna des yeux quelques instants, il ne comprenait pas tout de suite pourquoi il s'était réveillé si soudainement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez réveillé pour percuter que la main de sa soeur avait brutalement atteri avec la douceur d'une claque sur sa joue. Il grommela et la repoussa. Bien inutilement, l'attaque revint aussitôt et il dut cette fois se retourner de l'autre côté pour dire à sa soeur d'arrêter tout de suite si il ne voulait pas qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, avant de s'aperçevoir avec stupéfaction qu'elle dormait comme un loir. Il soupira et repoussa une fois de plus la main logée cette fois contre son cou. Sa petite soeur poussa un grognement et ouvrit un oeil.

« -Qu'est quià? Marmonna t'elle.  
-Tu pourrais arrêter de me gifler dans ton sommeil à chaque fois que tu bouges?  
-D'solé. »

Méane se frotta les yeux et gémit, maintenant réveillée, il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'elle se rendorme. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Son frère et ses parents dormaient, un regard vers le réveil l'informa qu'il était 7h00 du matin. Heureusement, ses parents ne devraient plus tardés à se réveiller. Arthur non plus n'avait même pas tenté de se rendormir, sachant pertinament que c'était peine perdue. Le petit garçon aux cheveux verts entendu des pas dans le couloir et regarda par la porte de leur chambre restée entrouverte. Il vit rapidement passée Boa Hancock, un sac à la main. Pas étonnant, la mère de son amie Lili se levait toujours très tôt pour aller acheter ce qu'il fallait pour le petit déjeuner. Il fallait tout de même assez de nourriture pour nourrir 40 personnes. Un grognement étouffé se fit entendre du lit de leurs parents, les deux enfants tournèrent la tête. Leur père était assit sur son lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste machinal, pas encore très bien réveillé. Mais apparemment, ses enfants n'en avaient pas conscience, puisqu'ils sautèrent sur leur père la seconde suivante.

« -Hola, doucement les mômes. »

Il se frotta les yeux et bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire. Roronoa Zoro n'était vraiment pas du matin.  
Arthur et Lili sourirent et la petite fille, sans prévenir, sauta par dessus les genoux de son père et sauta sur la personne endormie à côté. Celle ci ne réagit même pas. Méane sourit tira un coup sec sur la couverture. Habillé d'un caleçon blanc, les cheveux blonds étalaient sur l'oreiller dans tous les sens, les mains agrippées à l'oreiller. Sanji ouvrit péniblement un oeil et regarda la petite diablesse qui sautait sur lui. Il soupira et se releva.

« -J'imagine que c'est toi qui a laissé ces deux petis diables montaient sur le lit marimo? »

Le dit marimo sourit et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Sanji, frustré se rapprocha de Zoro et approfondit le baiser, sous les rires joyeux de Méane et Arthur. Un vague marmonnement les interrompit tous les quatres.

« -Mais qu'est ce que c'est tout ce bordel à 7h00 du matin là? »

Nakam venait de se réveiller, et les regarder d'un air perplexe. Les quatres autres éclatèrent de rire. Mais Méane s'interrompit soudainement et redevint sérieuse.

« -Dit papa, t'avais dis que tu nous emmenerais se promener en ville aujourd'hui, tu veux toujours bien? »

La voix semblait trop angélique pour être vrai, l'air de chien battu de la petite fille aussi. Zoro sourit, forcément si elle lui faisait le coup des lèvres tremblantes et des yeux brillants...

« -Ouais, normalement si vous êtes toujours d'accord, c'est encore d'actualité. »

Arthur et Méane sautèrent dans ses bras et Nakam rigola. Sanji sourit doucement et se leva pour s'habiller.

« -Hey, qu'est tu fais sourcil en vrille?  
-Comme tu le vois je m'habille tête de cactus.  
-Déjà?  
-Figure toi que c'est moi qui doit préparer le déjeuner pour quarante personnes. Dit il en souriant légèrement. Et je pense que Hancock est déjà aller faire les courses ou est en train de les faire.  
-Il ne devrait pas y'en avoir pour longtemps, je viens de la voir passer dans le couloir. Ajouta Arthur. »

Sanji hocha la tête et finit de s'habiller, il déposa un bisou sur le front de ses enfants et un sur la bouche de Zoro avant de sortir en fermant doucement la porte. Lili se tourna vers son père.

« -Alors papa qu'est ce qu'on fait?  
-Vous filez à la douche, voilà ce que vous faîtes. »

Les trois enfants se plaignirent quelques minutes mais filèrent à la salle de bain devant le regard de leur père. Zoro sourit en voyant s'éloigner ses petites teignes. Quelques années plutôt, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il aurait une famille avec cet abruti de cuistot, il aurait cassé le nez du type. Mais aujourd'hui en regardant son mari avec ses trois enfants, il se disait que finalement... Cette perspective pouvait lui convenir.

Chambre 003

Yasopp ouvrit un oeil doucement, puis un autre. Sa chambre était baigné d'un doux rayon de soleil chaud, et la fine couverture qu'il portait sur lui était chaude. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur au dessus du lit de ses parents. 7h30h. Il eut un vague sourire endormi et replongea sous sa couverture avec délice...  
Délice qui ne dura pas très longtemps. Une main aggripa sa couverture et la jeta par terre, pour ensuite gentiment lui ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds. Yasopp tourna la tête et regarda son père, qui avait un sourire gentiment moqueur. Il détourna la tête et la plongea sous l'oreiller.  
Usopp sourit, son fils lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un le matin. Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Le porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une magnifique jeune femme blonde au sourire bienveillant.  
Kaya se passa une main dans les cheveux et son sourire s'élargit quand son fils se leva de son lit en grommelant. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa légerement ses lèvres sur le front de son fils et de son compagnon.

« -Bonjour, bien dormi ? Sa voix était douce et posée. Son regard empli de tendresse, son regard de mère. Cette femme respirait l'avenance et la sérénité. »

Les deux sourirent, Kaya était toujours d'une incroyable bonne humeur le matin. Tout le contraire de Yasopp et Usopp. Le jeune blond eu un sourire, la bonne humeur de sa mère était contagieuse.

« -Bien dormi et toi m'man?  
-Un chien n'a pas arrêter d'aboyer pendant une dizaine de minutes vers 3h00 du matin, j'ai mis quelque temps à me rendormir. Tu n'as rien entendu toi mon amour? Questionna t'elle à Usopp. Celui ci fronça les sourcils.  
-Non, il faut dire que quand je dors, je dors! S'exclama t'il en rigolant. Parce que si je les aurais entendus, - Reprit t'il avec sérieux - tu penses bien que le valeureux Usopp les aurait fait se taire dans la seconde! »

Kaya rigola doucement, la vantardise d'Usopp ne s'était pas atténuée avec le temps, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, son compagnon était parfait comme il était. Yasopp leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement amusé.

« -Au faite,- se rappela t'il - pourquoi tu m'as réveillé papa? Il est 7h30 et on est censé partir en ville qu'a 9h00. C'était prévu de me réveiller à 8h00.  
-C'est ta mère qui m'a demandé de te réveiller. Répondit t'il. »

Kaya regarda son fils, l'air un peu coupable et soupira.

« -J'ai pensé que vu le temps que tu mets le matin pour te lever, te réveiller une demi-heure plus tôt ne serait pas inutile. La preuve, ça fait déjà 10 minutes que tu traîne. Finit elle en riant. »

Yasopp fit la moue et se leva, laissant le drap trainait par terre. Il prit le premier T-shirt qui lui vint en main et enfila un pantalon léger. Il entra dans la salle de bain, et en ressortit 30 minutes plus tard coiffé, douché, lavé. Il se dirigea vers son sac et mit dedans son livre, sa lampe de poche, son foulard bleu, sa paire de gant, et sa dague. Il se retourna vers sa mère et sourit fièrement.

« -Alors j'suis pas rapide?  
-Il est 8h30 mon chéri, le temps que l'on déjeune tous, il sera 9h00. J'ai bien fais de te lever une demi heure plus tôt. Sourit Kaya. »

Yasopp perdit son sourire et se renfrogna. Kaya et Usopp éclatèrent de rire.

« -Au faite, tu sais que je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu prenais une lampe de poche pour la journée dans ton sac. Dit Usopp. A quoi ça peut bien te servir?  
-Ca peut toujours être utile on sait jamais, si je me retouve un jour perdu en pleine nuit quelque part, j'aurais quelque chose pour m'éclairer.  
-Je ne te laisserais jamais te perdre en pleine nuit tout seul mon chéri. Fit sa mère d'un ton évident. »

Yasopp laissa un sourire éclairer son visage, si ses parents savaient... Toutes les expéditions qu'ils menaient sur des îles dangeureuses avec ses amis...  
La blonde regarda l'heure. 8h35.

« -Bon on descend déjeuner. Ca doit surement être prêt. »

Yasopp et son père hochèrent vivement la tête, leur ventre criait famine. Ils sortirent tous les trois,  
Yasopp referma la porte derrière lui en souriant mystérieusement.  
Si ils savaient...

Chambre 004

Franky prit un objet dans sa valise. Pas ça. L'objet partie voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un autre objet, toujours pas ça. L'objet atteri dans le mur. Il continua à farfouiller. Toujours pas ça. Toujours dans le mur. Près de lui, sa femme soupira. Ses mains vinrent naturellement caresser doucement les cheveux de sa fille devant elle. De sa fille en larmes devant elle. Les larmes de Lyana ne se calmaient pas, la petite fille aux cheveux noirs et bleus tremblaient incontrôlablement et poussait de petits gémissements désespérés. Nico Robin tourna la tête vers son mari. Franky continuait de farfouiller dans la valise, tout en redécorant le sol de la pièce de divers objets.  
Au bout d'un long moment, il réussit tout de même à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« -AHAH! »

Après un cri de victoire, le cyborg se dirigea vers sa fille, le précieux objet en main. Il commença à doucement masser le bras de Lyana, et les sanglots de la petite fille se calmèrent légèrement. Les petits gémissements persistaient tout de même. Robin sourit, sa fille avait depuis toute petite un talent iné pour exagérer les choses. Elle n'avait sans nul doute pas plus mal que ça, mais se sentait obligée d'en rajouter. Franky soupira en constatant le vrai capharnaüm qu'il avait créé autour de lui.

« -J'imagine que je suis obligé de tout ranger? Gémit Franky.  
-Tu imagines bien. Fit Robin avec un sourire que n'importe qui sur terre en cet instant aurait qualifé de "effrayant". »

Franky s'attela bien vite à la tache. Il tenait à sa vie quand même. Dans la salle de bain se trouvant près d'un des lits à deux places, une petite fille de 10 ans s'habillait. La petite robe rose à dentelles semblait bien capricieuse à enfiler aujourd'hui. Après quelques minutes de combat entre la robe et elle, elle réussit enfin à l'enfiler correctement et se saisi rapidement de la brosse à cheveux se trouvant sur l'étagère pour se coiffer, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux pleurs et cris de sa soeur dans la chambre qui franchissait désagréablement la limite audio autorisée dans cette pièce. Limite audio autorisée par elle évidemment. Un certain temps plus tard, elle sortit de la pièce carrelée et se dirigea tout droit vers sa mère. Elle lui fit le plus beau des sourires enfantin.

« -Alors, comment je suis aujourd'hui?  
-Tu es très jolie mon coeur comme d'habitude. Fit Robin avec un sourire. »

D'un regard, la petite interrogea son père.

« -Tu es magnifique Nirina. » Franky sourit fièrement, ouais, sa fille était vraiment magnifique, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés et sa robe rose la faisait ressemblait à une princesse. (Du moins du point de vue de Franky!).

Nirina hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de ses parents. Puis elle se tourna vers sa soeur.

« -Qu'est ce que t'as toi? Je t'ai entendu brailler comme un cochon qu'on égorge pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes! »

Un léger silence plana. Et la fillette de 10 ans se dit qu'elle avait peut être un peu exagéré le dédain de sa voix quand elle vit les larmes refoulées de Lyana débordées de ses beaux yeux bleus.

«-Mais c'est pas ma faute! En hurlant, les sanglots de la petite redoublèrent d'intensités. »

Avant que la plus grande ne se mette à rétorquée et que la plus petite mette à pleurer encore plus fort,  
Robin s'interposa et leur adressa un doux sourire.

« -On ne va pas se disputer alors qu'on vient de se lever,-et en catastrophe en plus!-. Il doit être à peine 8h30, j'aimerais que nous commençions la journée de bonne humeur et pas en disputes. »

Sa voix était douce, mais ferme. Laissant deviner à ses filles qu'elles avaient intérêts à ne pas se disputer au moins le temps de la matinée. Les deux soeurs hochèrent vivement la tête.  
La femme se tourna vers son mari, et resta interloquée, il n'avait toujours pas fini de ranger. Soit il ne faisait rien et il rangeait à la vitesse d'un escargot, soit le tas d'objets qu'ils avaient laissés volé à travers la pièce était vraiment immensément grand. Etrangement, Robin opta plutôt pour la première option.  
Elle regarda la petite pendule accroché au dessus du lit qu'elle partageait avec l'homme aux cheveux bleus. 8h33. Bien ils étaient pile à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner de Sanji. Elle poussa gentiment ses filles vers la sortie et adressa un regard mi moqueur mi encourageant à son mari, en refermant la porte de bois derrière elle. Franky, à présent seule dans la chambre jeta un regard morose à la pile d'objets entassés, toute trace de sa bonne humeur habituelle disparue. Il poussa un gros soupir à fendre l'âme.  
Tout ça pour une piqure de guêpe.

Chambre 005

8h00 du matin, la pièce était complètement plongé dans le noir. Près de la porte de sortie, un lit double aux draps blancs, de l'autre côté près de la commode, 2 lits côtes à côtes. Dans le lit à gauche deux enfants dormaient, dans celui de droite, une petite main dépassaient des couvertures. Un bruit strident retentit. La propriétaire de cette main se retourna vers le côté du mur et appuya péniblement sur le bouton du réveil. Les propriétaires du lit d'a côté bougèrent eux aussi, gênés par la sonnerie de l'objet. La main s'ôta du réveil, et s'appuya sur le lit. Pour ensuite venir se frotter un oeil, puis deux. La petite fille se gratta la tête péniblement et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Près d'elle, ses deux frères (qui partageaient le même lit pour cause de manque de place) se redressèrent. Aurel se leva maladroitement, s'empêtrant dans les couvertures, et tira doucement le rideau pour laisser filtrer la lumière du jour. Sebastian grogna. La luminosité lui agressait les yeux un peu trop vite dès le matin à son goût. Yumi, elle se leva calmement et saisit une petite robe qu'elle enfila rapidement. Alors qu'elle allait dans la salle de bain, elle vit dans le lit en face d'elle un homme se relevait. Un homme aux yeux bleus et à la longue chevelure blonde. Près de lui une rousse au ventre bien arrondi par 7 mois de grossesse dormait paisiblement, les rayons vifs du soleil ne semblait par la déranger. Yumi changea de direction et se précipita sur le lit. Elle sauta sur les genoux de l'homme et un éclat de rire joyeux franchi ses lèvres.

« -Bonjour Papa! »

Killer ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de sa fille en guise de réponse, et jeta un regard vers les rideaux grands ouverts.

« -Ferme les rideaux, tu vas réveillés ta mère. Chuchota t'il à Sebastian.  
-Mais il est 8h00! Faut qu'on se prépare pour aller déjeuner. Rétorqua t'il.  
-Moi j'ai faim! Gémit Aurel en se tenant le ventre.  
-D'accord mais faîtes moins de bruit. Supplia Killer. Si votre mère se réveille parce qu'il y'a trop de bruit elle va être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. »

Trop tard. La femme aux cheveux roux à ses côtés commençait déjà à bouger. "Mon dieu est pitié de nous seigneur" fût la seule pensée qu'eurent Killer, Aurel et Sebastian. La jeune femme émit un grognement et ouvrit un oeil. Puis deux.

« -Maman! »

Yumi avait bondi sur sa mère avant que celle ci ait pu faire un quelconque geste. Totalement inconsciente du danger, elle enserra ses petits bras autour de son cou et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« -On va au marché aujourd'hui! Tu te souviens! Faut qu'on y aille dans une heure! Puis j'ai faim, et Aurel aussi! Aller lève toi steplait! »

Nami n'appréçia pas vraiment que sa fille lui saute dessus dès le matin, mais elle ne voulait pas crier au réveil. Alors elle se contenta de marmonner vaguement et de se relever. Tenter de se relever du moins. Son ventre arrondi par ses 7 mois de grossesses l'empêchait de s'asseoir correctement sur un matelas aussi mou et sa fille sur ses genoux ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Killer mit une mit autour de la taille de sa femme en poussant doucement sa fille et l'aida doucement à se relever. Nami en profita poser ses jambes au sol et embrasser son mari. Killer sourit contre les lèvres de la rousse. Bon elle n'était pas d'une humeur exécrable ce matin, c'était déjà ça. Sebastian et Aurel vinrent planter un bisous sur les joues de leur mère. Aurel fronça les sourcils et posa sa petite main sur le ventre de Nami et sourit.

« -Whao! Je le sens bougé. S'émerveilla t'il. »

Nami caressa la joue de son fils et sourit doucement. Elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse pour le réveil légèrement trop brutal à son goût de ce matin, mais elle ne voulait pas se fâchait quand elle voyait ses trois enfants riant autour d'elle. Sébastian se dirigea en souriant vers l'armoire et étala sur son lit les vêtements qu'il pourrait aujourd'hui éventuellement mettrent. Aurel sauta du lit et vint se placer à côté de son frère. Yumi embrassa sur la joue ses parents et se redirigea dans la salle de bain. Nami posa la tête sur l'épaule de Killer et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle crispa soudainement la mâchoire. Les coups de pieds du bébé faisaient particulièrement mal, bien plus que les coups de Yumi, Aurel et Sébastian quand ils étaient dans son ventre. Killer passa avec précaution une main sur le ventre de sa femme et l'embrassa légèrement sur le front en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.  
Ils sourirent. Ils devaient sûrement se dépêcher si il ne voulait pas arriver en retard, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient bien, avec leurs enfants et dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tous les matins, c'étaient pareils, et ils n'auraient remplacés ces matinées pour rien au monde.

Chambre 006

La fillette ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Quoi de pire pour une petite fille de 8 ans de se réveiller qu'à 8h00 du matin quand on a passer la nuit à discuter et qu'on à pu s'endormir qu'a 3h00 du matin? Elle essaya de bouger et fronça les sourcils. Un poids l'empêchait de bouger. Elle tourna la tête légèrement et aperçu le visage de son père, endormit. La tête posée sur l'oreiller. Devant elle un brun avec des tâches de rousseur la tenait contre lui. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle s'était bien endormi dans son lit hier. Comment avait elle put se retrouver dans le lit de ses parents? Lola comprit soudainement. Ce ne pouvait être que ça de toute façons. Elle avait fait une crise de somnambulisme. Elle soupira, elle était somnambule depuis toute petite, mais en ce moment ses crises était de plus en plus fréquentes. Le médecin que ses parents avaient consulté les avaient rassurés. La narcolepsie qu'elle tenait de son père lui donnait un surplus de sommeil, son corps subissait donc un taux de repos bien supérieur à la moyenne. C'est pourquoi quand elle dormait la nuit, son corps devait bouger et se déplacer pour évacuer l'engourdissement accumulé.  
Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout comprit à ce que le médecin avait raconté mais comme ses parents lui avaient dit que ce n'était absolument pas grave elle ne s'était pas inquiétée plus que ça. Mais c'était tout de même bien pénible. De là ou elle était elle arrivée à jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur au dessus de la porte de la salle de bain. 8h10. Son ventre émit un gargouillement. Mon dieu elle sentait d'ici le déjeuner d'oncle Sanji.  
Elle tapota l'épaule du brun devant elle. Il ne bougea pas. Elle lui planta un petit bisou sur la joue et lui secoua l'épaule. Il émit un bref grognement et ouvrit un oeil.

« -Quel heure l'est? Marmonna t'il.  
-Il est 8h10. Et j'ai faaaiiiiim... Gémit elle une main sur son ventre.  
-Qu'est tu fais dans le lit?  
-J'ai du faire une autre crise. Soupira la brunette.  
-Il est réveillé papa?  
-Non, et y me bloque avec son bras je peux pas bouger. Continua t'elle de chuchoter. »  
Ace soupira, il se releva à l'aide de son coude poussa le plus délicatement possible le bras de l'homme blond. Sa fille en profita pour se faufiler hors du lit et courir vers son armoire pour aller chercher de quoi s'habiller. Un sourire espiègle vint naître sur les lèvres de Ace, il se colla contre le torse chaud de l'homme blond et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux très mal coiffés (ou pas coiffés du tout). Il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de l'autre homme et lui fit plein de petits baisers papillons. Le blond cligna doucement des yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un brun au tâches de rousseurs qui lui souriait doucement.

« -Bonjour Marco. Chuchota Ace tendrement. »

Marco passa une main dans les cheveux du brun et passa un bras possessive autour de sa taille. Le brun se blottit un peu plus contre lui et soupira de contentement, comme un chat niché dans son panier. Le moment de plénitude aurait pu durer si Lola ne s'était pas jetée sur eux en encerclant ses bras autour de leur cou pour un câlin. Marco sourit tendrement et déposa un léger bisou sur le front de l'enfant. Ace sourit.

« -Je l'ai retrouvé réveillée dans le lit entre nous y'a quelques minutes.  
-Tu t'es pourtant couchée dans ton lit hier. Encore une crise de somnambulisme? Demanda Marco à sa fille avec un léger froncement de sourcil.  
-Surement. » Fit celle ci avec une moue que Ace qualifia de "adorable"

Marco leva la tête vers l'horloge, 8h20, il leur restait à peu près 20 minutes pour prendre une douche, s'habillait et se coiffait. Il soupira, il essayerai de se lever un peu plus tôt demain.

« -Allez Lola, à la douche, on est déjà assez en retard. »

La petite fille geignit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Marco lança à Ace des vêtements propres de l'armoire et s'habilla rapidement. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux courts, de toutes manières qu'ils les coiffent ou pas ne changeaient rien, ils resteraient indomptables. Ace lui fit un sourire moqueur et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Marco sourit, son regard habituellement calme laissait apercevoir une petite note taquine.  
Le bruit du jet de la douche cessa et Lola sortit, douchée. Ace prit sa brosse à cheveux et lui démêla doucement les nœuds, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Marco se dirigea à son tour vers la douche pendant que Ace et Lola discutait tranquillement.

« -Quel heure il est papa? »

Ace jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule.

« -Il est 8h30 mon cœur.  
-J'ai faimm...  
-Moi aussi j'ai faim, je file à la douche dès que j'ai finis de te coiffer et on y va. »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Marco sortit une serviette à la main se séchant les cheveux. Ace prit un élastic et fit une queue de cheval à sa fille avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain sans oublier de déposer un léger baiser taquin sur les lèvres du blond. Celui ci sourit et remit les couvertures à peu près en ordre pour rendre le lit un minimum présentable. Lola prit une de ses poupée et joua avec, attendant patiemment le retour du brun. 10 minutes plus tard, les trois furent fin prêts. Ace sourit de toute ses dents.

« -Pile dans le timing! »

Lola rigola joyeusement et attrapa la main de ses parents.

« -Allez j'ai faim moi.  
-Ah bah ça on le saura que t'as faim! Rigola Ace. ! »

Marco sourit, toujours calme, il serra petite main de sa fille et poussa la porte, il pouvait entendre d'ici le remue-ménage venant de la salle à manger en bas. Il ferma la porte sous les cris joyeux de sa fille affamée.

Chambre 007

Wedy gémit et plongea la tête dans l'oreiller. Bordel, dès le matin, ça allait la mettre de bonne humeur ça! Elle soupira d'irritation et se promit silencieusement de ne plus JAMAIS oublier de fermer les rideaux de la chambre le soir. Elle se dépêtra tant bien que mal de ses draps et se dirigea à grands pas vers la fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts, l'aveuglant instantanément. Elle jura et ferma les rideaux d'un coup sec. Erreur. Les anneaux grinçant sur la barre de fer émirent un bruit strident qui résonna dans la petite pièce. Le bruit réveilla en sursaut sa petite soeur Annaëlle âgée tout juste de 4 mois qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Le bébé poussa un cri strident et fondit en larmes d'avoir été réveillée si précipitemment. Wedy ferma les yeux, hé merde.. Elle les rouvrit et vit du coin de l'œil ses deux frères jumeaux et ses parents se réveillaient en sursaut. Un homme brun de fine musculature à la taille  
moyenne se dirigea rapidement vers le berceau et saisit Annaëlle dans ses bras. Ses yeux gris emplis de douceur étaient plongés dans les yeux du bébé et ses mains tatoués vinrent lui caresser doucement la tête. Dans le lit à trois places calé contre le mur, Jinh et Louis n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre très bien ce qui se passait. Leur petite sœur s'était apparemment réveillée en sursaut et en pleurant, réveillant par la même occasion tous les occupants de la pièce, et Wedy se tenait près de la fenêtre, dont les rideaux étaient maintenant fermé. Jinh jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Celui ci était assit sur son lit, l'air pas réveillé du tout. Il passait une main endormie dans ses cheveux rouges hérissés et jeta un vague coup d'oeil à sa fille et au brun qui la tenait dans ses bras. Le cerveau de Louis semblait fonctionner bien plus rapidement que celui des deux hommes aux cheveux rouges puisqu'il lançait à sa soeur un  
regard suspicieux.

« -Qu'est tu fais d'bout Wedy? C'est toi qu'a réveillée Annaëlle? »

Wedy soupira, bon, au pire elle se fera passer un savon par son frère.

« -J'ai pas fait exprès j'voulais juste fermer les rideaux, c'est pas ma faute si elle à un sommeil beaucoup trop léger!  
-Elle a quatre mois Wedy.  
-Bah justement, c'est à cette âge là qu'on est sensé avoir un sommeil super lourd! »

Jinh bien que pas très réveillé, sentait arriver la dispute à 300km.

« -Holà on se calme là. »

Bien que le garçon eut marmonné la phrase les deux autres l'entendirent et se calmèrent. La fillette aux cheveux rouges lança un regard désolé au brun qui tenait toujours Annaëlle dans ses bras. Celle-ci, dans les bras de "sa mère" s'était tout de suite calmée et était maintenant en train de se rendormir. Ses petites mains agrippant les cheveux noirs et courts de Trafalgar Law. L'homme déposa tendrement et précautionneusement la petite dans le berceau. Annaëlle soupira de contentement dans son sommeil et retomba aussitôt dans le pays des songes. Law se retourna vers sa fille, le regard fatigué. Celle-ci sentant le sermon arriver se défendit directement.

« -J'ai pas fait exprès! J'ai juste fermer les rideaux un peu trop brutalement! J'voulais pas que le soleil gêne ! »

Le brun soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil. 8h10. Bon c'était l'heure de se lever de toute façon, même si il aurait préféré un réveil un peu plus en douceur. Comme son mari lui en offrait parfois quand il se sentait particulièrement de bonne humeur. D'ailleurs en parlant de celui là... L'homme aux cheveux rouges dormait toujours à moitié, et avec un grognement, il avait replongé la tête sous les couvertures. Trafalgar sourit doucement. Lui même était fatigué, déjà qu'en temps normal il avait l'impression de toujours manqué de sommeil, alors avec en plus un bébé de quatre mois et trois diables de 11 ans à s'occuper, il se demandait ou il en trouvait la force. Mais bon, il avait connu pire, il se souvenait encore  
des nuits blanches interminables à bercer Wedy, Louis et Jinh pour qu'ils se rendorment. Heureusement, son mari avait toujours était là pour l'aider, et finalement... Ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Il se glissa sous les couvertures pendant que ses 3 enfants sortaient de leur armoire les habits de la journée tout en se chamaillant doucement, évitant de faire trop de bruit. Sa main tatouée vînt s'empêtrer dans les cheveux de son mari. Celui ci ouvrit les yeux et soupira, attirant l'homme plus mince contre son torse musclé. L'autre vint se blottir contre lui et lui fit un sourire.

« -Bonjour Eustass... »

Eustass Kidd embrassa Trafalgar en guise de réponse et il passa sa main dans les cheveux courts de Law.

« -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, j'ai entendu Annaëlle pleurée?

-C'est rien, c'est Wedy qui l'a réveillée en tirant les rideaux. D'ailleurs en parlant de rideaux, vous pouvez les tirés parce qu'on voit pas grand chose. -S'adressa t'il aux triplés.- Et doucement cette fois. »

Effectivement, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et la lumière qu'avait allumée Louis à leur table de chevet n'éclairait pas l'intégralité de la chambre. L'adolescent aux yeux gris ouvrit les rideaux le plus délicatement possible et la pièce fut baigné d'une lueur ensoleillée agréable. Kidd sourit et regarda ses trois enfants, Jinh lui ressemblait traits pour traits, très musclé, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes expressions, le même visage, avec tout de même un côté plus doux et plus joyeux, Louis ressemblait de son côté beaucoup plus à Trafalgar, les cheveux noirs et courts, les yeux gris ou une lueur malicieuse y brillait, un corps fin et une taille moyenne avec la même passion pour la médecine. Wedy était un joli mélange des deux, les cheveux d'Eustass, les yeux de Trafalgar, de taille moyenne et un corps fin. Elle avait hérité de la douceur de Trafalgar mais paradoxalement, du caractère de feu d'Eustass.  
Son regard se posa sur le berceau ou sa plus petite fille dormait tranquillement. Il embrassa le front de Trafalgar.

« -On a eu quelques difficultés au début mais on s'en est plutôt bien sortit finalement... »

Law sourit doucement et approuva d'un baiser sur l'épaule du roux. Il posa sa tête contre son torse. Eustass serra la main du brun dans la sienne. Ouais, ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis.

Chambre 008

Beaucoup de gens pourrait croire que tout parent qui entendraient leur fille de 12 ans, enfermée seule dans la salle de bain, à un peu moins de 8h00 du matin, dans une petite auberge paumé d'une petite ville, pousser un immense cri strident résonnant dans toute la chambre, se lèverait en catastrophe et défonçerait la porte de la salle de bain. C'est vrai. Surement beaucoup de parent le feront. Mais pas Crocodile.  
Le brun jura dans l'oreiller. Si il y'avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien de se réveillé en sursaut le matin. Surtout par les cris insupportablement aigus et strident de sa fille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, il devait bien se lever quand même, histoire d'aller voir pourquoi sa fille avait criée. Bien qu'il savait déjà pertinemment quel en été la raison. Il enfila rapidement un jean et un T-shirt, il jeta un coup d'œil au blond endormi à côté de lui. Le cri ne semblait absolument pas l'avoir dérangé dans son sommeil. (Faut dire qu'ils y étaient habitués maintenant). Il se dirigea calmement vers la salle de bain, ramassant au passage un grand manteau de plumes roses qui trainait par terre. Il le posa sur une chaise à côté d'une paire de lunettes violettes et haussa un sourcil, sa fille avait du le faire tomber sans faire attention en passant, le propriétaire du manteau y faisait toujours très attention. Il  
ouvrit la porte et comme il s'y attendait, trouva Solène collée dos contre le mur, comme si elle voulait se fondre dedans. Un miroir brisé à ses pieds. Crocodile soupira.

« -Alors elle est ou cette fois?  
-Elle est là. » Glapit la jeune fille en montrant du doigt le lavabo.  
Le brun regarda la direction indiquée. Bon. Soit sa fille délirée, soit c'était lui qui devenait aveugle. Parce qu'il ne voyait rien du tout sur le lavabo. Il resoupira et regarda de plus près, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Ok. Tu m'étonnes qu'il l'ai pas vu! La bestiole devait faire un millimètre de diamètre, grise, ses pattes étaient légèrement un peu plus longues que son corps. Une faucheuse. Pour que sa fille crie comme ça, ça devait forcément être une araignée.  
Il prit l'arachnide par la patte et la jeta par la fenêtre entrouverte de la salle de bain. Sa fille fit un regard dégouté.

« -Mon dieu comment est ce que tu peux prendre une araignée comme ça dans ta main?  
-Ce truc est tellement insignifiant que je comprend pas comment tu peux en avoir peur. Soupira Crocodile. »

Solène renifla dédaigneusement et plaqua un bisou sur la joue de son père pour lui dire bonjour. Elle prit la brosse à cheveux sur l'étagère et coiffa ses longs cheveux blonds. Solène était quelqu'un qui prenait extrêmement soin de son apparence. Elle aimait son visage fin, son teint pâle, ses yeux gris très clairs emplies d'une touche de dédain qu'elle tenait de Crocodile, son nez pointu et aquilin, ses lèvres minces d'un roses pâles, son corps fin et ses longs doigts en pattes d'araignées. Crocodile observait sa fille, elle était magnifique il devait bien l'avouer, froide avec ceux qu'elle n'appréciait pas et aimable et souriante avec ses proches. Un mouvement venant de la chambre le fit se retourner. Donquichotte Doflamingo venait de se réveiller par la sonnerie stridente du réveil. Même la sonnerie du réveille-matin était plus agréable que les cris de sa fille bordel! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la place droite vide du lit à ses côtés et releva la tête pour croiser celui de Crocodile. Celui ci sourit, il aimait particulièrement le moment ou Doflamingo se réveillait, il n'avait pas ses hideuses lunettes et son affreux manteau, lui laissant apercevoir son torse un brin moins musclé que le sien, son air endormi, ses cheveux blonds tous décoiffés et ses magnifiques yeux vairons. Celui de gauche était bleu comme l'océan, celui de droite vert comme l'herbe qui poussait dans les prés. Crocodile aimait particulièrement les yeux du blond, il lui donnait un air mystérieux et son regard était plus attirant que les autres personnes. Il savait que ces yeux n'avantageaient pas Doflamingo. A cause de ça, il ne pouvait pas voir les couleurs normalement et confondait souvent deux couleurs. Le blond lui avait expliqué que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne mettait pratiquement que du rose. C'était une des seule couleur avec le rouge qu'il arrivait à distinguer à peu près correctement. Le blond enfila un boxer, un jean et un T-shirt blanc se trouvant dans l'armoire et se dirigea d'un pas toujours pas très réveillé vers Crocodile. Il l'enlaça dans le dos et baisa doucement son cou en lui murmurant bonjour dans l'oreille. Crocodile passa doucement une main sur la joue du blond en guise de réponse. Donquichotte se retira doucement et sauta sur sa fille pour lui plaquer un énorme bisou sur la joue. Celle ci se frotta la joue avec un regard exaspéré et embrassa délicatement le blond sur la joue. Doflamingo sourit de toute ses dents.

« -Salut mes chéris bien dormis? Demanda t'il d'un ton enjoué. »

Crocodile leva les yeux au ciel et Solène soupira.

« -Je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit avec une bête qui me grimpait dessus, j'ai cru que c'était une araignée, j'ai faillis hurler tu sais? Mais bon j'ai allumée la lumière et je me suis rendu compte que c'était un cafard. Du coup je l'ai jetais par la fenêtre. Puis je me suis dis que ça plairait pas à papa si je le réveillé à 4h00 du matin pour un cafard. »

Etrangement, Solène n'avait pas du tout peur des cafards, ni même d'autre insecte. La seule chose qui la terrorisait était les araignées. Aussi petite soit-elle.

« -Ni pour aucune autre bête ça me plairait que tu me réveilles à 4h00 du matin. Le jour ou tu me réveilles dans la nuit, ce sera pour un truc important OK?  
-Mais une araignée qui m'attaque dans la nuit c'est important. Gémit la blonde.  
-Tu auras beau me réveiller je me lèverais pas.  
-T'oserais pas! Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux un peu hésitant.  
-J'me gênerais. Ricana t'il. »

Sa fille lui lança un regard outré. Doflamingo regarda la scène en souriant tendrement et repartit dans la chambre pour terminer de se préparer. Il avait abandonner sa vie de Grand Corsaire pour Solène et Crocodile. Et il savait une chose, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas regrettait, qu'il ne le regrettait pas, et qu'il ne le regretterait jamais.

Chambre 009

Juraquille Mihawk avait toujours détesté les réveils. Avant, quand il vivait dans son grand château seul et solitaire, se réveillé signifiait s'ennuyer. Quand on dort, on a pas besoin de réfléchir, quand on dort tout est simple, même en rêve. Il savait qu'il devait bien se levait de toute façon, la vie était faite de cette façon, se lever, faire sa vie, s'endormir, se lever, faire sa vie, s'endormir... Et ainsi de suite. C'est pourquoi il avait toujours trouver la vie mortellement ennuyeuse... Jusqu'a ce qu'un crétin de rouquin débarque et chamboule tout. Mais il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, avec ce crétin de rouquin, il n'avait jamais plus trouver la vie ennuyeuse. Avec les deux gosses qui étaient arrivé ensuite non plus. Les premiers moments, les réveils (SURTOUT ceux en plein milieu de la nuit) s'étaient avérés tous aussi pénible, mais dans un autre sens, il les préférait à ceux d'avant. Maintenant, les réveils étaient  
devenus un moment agréable. La plus part du temps. Cette matinée, le réveil fut particulièrement agréable. Il sentit d'abord une paire de lèvres se posait doucement sur sa joue, puis sur son nez, pour remonter jusqu'à son front, et redescendre pour les poser sur sa bouche. Il ouvrit un oeil. Le dit rouquin évoqué plus tôt le regardait en souriant toujours contre ses lèvres. Il recula légèrement et cala sa tête dans sa main.

« -Bonjour. » Son sourire s'accentua encore plus.

Mihawk passa un bras autour de la taille de l'homme et le colla contre lui. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou et sa tête était posée sur son épaule. Il aurait pu se rendormir si deux tornades rousses n'étaient pas rentrés comme deux boulets de canon dans leurs chambre. Mihawk soupira, le réveil ne s'annonçait peut être pas si agréable que ça finalement.  
Alicia se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit d'un coup sec. Ben lui se contenta de mettre sous le nez de ses deux parents pas encore très bien réveillés sa montre, qui indiquait 8h00.  
Son père loucha dessus et marmonna un truc du genre "jarrivepasàlirebordeldégagez delatoutdesuite". L'homme roux se contenta de gémir, il avait juste très envie de se rendormir aux côtés de l'ainé brun. Ben soupira.

« - Il est 8H00! Faut se lever, c'est incroyable ça, tous les matins c'est pareil! Normalement c'est les parents qui réveillent leurs enfants et pas l'inverse! Ca fait une heure qu'on est réveillé avec Alicia!  
-Oulà doucement, crie pas dès le matin! »

Shanks plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller comme un petit enfant et Mihawk lança un regard noir à son fils. Alicia sourit et embrassa son père sur la joue. Puis Shanks. Elle fila en direction de la salle de bain tout en leur adressant un "Et oubliez pas qu'on doit être prêt dans 40 minutes!". La porte de la salle de bain se referma sous le regard amusé de Ben et blasé de Mihawk. Shanks ne l'avait surement même pas  
entendu, trop occupé à essayer de se rendormir. Ben reprit son sérieux.

« -Allez, je vous laisse 5 minutes pour vous réveillez tranquille, je retourne dans ma chambre. Mais j'vous préviens que si vous êtes pas réveillés d'ici là! D'un air faussement menaçant, il sortit en riant.  
-La porte! »

Mihawk soupira. Mon dieu mais qu'avait il fait au ciel pour avoir des gamins pareils?! Lui aussi aimerait bien se rendormir bordel! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Shanks, dont la tête reposait sur l'oreiller, couché sur le ventre.  
Le brun décida tout de même à se lever et prit un jean noir et une chemise blanche dans l'armoire à côté du lit. Il jeta une chemise noir et un pantalon de la même couleur au roux. Shanks les enfila rapidement, même avec un bras en moins il avait apprit à vivre et à se débrouiller avec. 10 minutes plus tard, Alicia sortit de la salle de bain. Maquillée, coiffée, douchée. Elle haussa les sourcils.

« -Ben n'est toujours pas là? Un sourire légèrement moqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre. A la chambre en bordel.  
-Notre chambre à nous elle est super bien rangée, parfois on se demande qui sont les ados dans notre famille. Un sourire parfaitement innocent remplaça le précédent. Mihawk mit quelques secondes à bien assimiler le sens de la phrase  
-Nan mais je rêve! »

Il jeta un oreiller sur sa fille qui l'évita en riant. Elle sortit en courant de la chambre pour rejoindre son frère dans la leur portant le numéro 10 et leur fit un magnifique sourire enfantin. Shanks assit sur le lit secoua la tête. Il regarda le désordre de la chambre, les couvertures du lit par terre et l'oreiller au sol que venait de lancer l'homme aux yeux d'aigles. Finalement, elle avait peut être bien raison la petite. A se demander qui était les ados dans cette famille.

Chambre 011:

Leatitia se leva en baillant pour aller ouvrir les rideaux de sa chambre. Laissant le soleil parcourir sa peau en fermant les yeux et s'étirant comme un chat, elle se dirigea vers le lit de son frère. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main et lui secoua l'épaule de l'autre. Hugo remua et papillona des yeux. Il les ferma l'instant d'après à cause de la lumière éblouissante.

« -Allez lève toi il est 8h00 passée!  
-Bonjour nan? »

La jeune fille sourit et embrassa la joue de son frère. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et prit une rapide douche. Elle coiffa ses beaux cheveux bleus en queue de cheval et se maquilla d'un léger trait de khôl sous les yeux. Après une vingtaine de minutes elle sortit de la salle de bain. Son frère était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre le regard vague, il regardait les passants marchaient dans la rue en ce jour de marché. Leatita s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ne sursauta pas, il posa juste sa tête contre celle de sa soeur. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça , leurs mains entrelaçées, leurs corps enlacés dans une étreinte fraternelle, leurs deux boucles d'oreilles s'entrechoquèrent, pour finalement se mobiliser pour former un coeur, les deux moitiés du symbole se complétant parfaitement l'une de l'autre. Leatita tourna légèrement la tête vers le réveil. 8h20. Elle sourit et se décolla de son frère. Le coeur fut brisé.

« -Il est 8h20 est je crois que nos parents sont toujours pas réveillés dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle laissa planer un silence et reprit. Tu penses à ce que je penses? »

Le sourire était bien trop innocent pour être vrai. Hugo lui sourit en retour et d'un même geste, ils s'emparèrent de leurs deux oreillers. Ils sortirent de leur chambre et prenant soin de fermer la porte très doucement. Alicia sortit au même moment de la chambre 010, celle qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Les deux adolescents aux cheveux bleus firent la bise à leur amie qui haussa un sourcil à la vue des deux oreillers. Pour toute réponse Leatitia lui fit un sourire en coin.

« -Réveil surprise. »

Alicia rit, et replaça une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille.

« -Bah bon réveil alors, j'vous attend en bas. » Sourit t'elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête joyeusement et ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la chambre 012. Alicia rentra sans bruits et fit un léger signe de main à Hugo pour refermer la porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, le silence était de maître. Seul deux respirations qu'on devinait endormi brisaient la tranquillité de la pièce. Ils se regardèrent dans la pénombre et eurent un sourire espiègle. Avant de sauter d'un coup sur le lit occupant deux personnes endormis. Laetitia et Hugo sautèrent sur le lit en s'agitant comme des petits fous.

« -Allez il est 8h30 on se réveille là dedans! » Hurla Leatitia. Pas de danger de toutes façons, tout le  
monde était réveillé.

Les deux occupants du lit sursautèrent et manquèrent de tomber au sol, faisant exploser de rire leurs enfants. L'homme aux cheveux bleus couché sur le côté droit du lit releva d'un coup et tomba nez à nez avec Leatitia qui riait toujours. Baggy soupira fortement, pourquoi n'était' il même pas surpris? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la femme à ses côtés, empêtrait dans les couvertures. Hugo était là aussi, assit sur Alvida, leurs enfants avaient apparemment décidé de faire un réveil surprise, à coup de polochon et sauts sur le matelas. Les deux adolescents se retirèrent du lit toujours en riant et Leatitia ouvrit les volets sans préavis, aveuglant Baggy et Alvida. Cette dernière soupira, elle qui était habitué au réveil légèrement plus en douceur avec Baggy... Leatitia eut un sourire espiègle.

« -Vous êtes en retard, tout le monde est déjà levé! On doit être en bas dans 10 minutes.  
-Mais on a largement le temps... Gémit Alvida.  
-A chaque fois tu dis ça maman, et à chaque fois on est en retard. Alors tout le monde debout. S'amusa Hugo. J'dois passer à la douche en plus, mais j'aurai le temps en 10 minutes. »

L'adolescent sortit en souriant et Leatitia embrassa ses deux parents avant de prendre la porte elle aussi. Baggy et Alvida gémirent exactement en même temps.

« -Qu'est ce que j'ai fais au ciel pour avoir des gosses pareils mon dieu. »Se plaint-elle. (Nda: Ma mère nous dit tout le temps ça à ma soeur et moi ^^)

Baggy rigola légèrement et embrassa Alvida. Celle ci sourit et se leva, elle ouvrit son placard et en sortit une de ses nombreuses chemises, enfilée avec un jean noir. Baggy prit ses vêtements lui aussi et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Il se coiffa rapidement les cheveux. Il ne se maquillait plus désormais, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pourraient penser, son maquillage sur visage n'était pas un tatouage. Mais il ne s'habillait, se coiffait et ne se présentait plus comme "Baggy Le Clown" désormais. Vu la prime que la marine lui avait attribué après le fiasco de la guerre de Marineford, c'était bien trop dangereux de s'identifier comme tel. Rien que dans la rue on pourrait facilement le reconnaitre. Il ressortit 5 minutes plus tard. Sa femme était assise sur le lit avec leurs enfants, discutant calmement. Apparemment elle n'allait pas s'énerver pour le réveil prématuré de tout à l'heure. Leatitia aperçu  
son père et sourit.

« -Bon on va manger? J'commence à avoir un peu faim moi. »

Ils sortirent rapidement, de là, ils pouvaient sentir les alléchantes odeurs de la cuisine de Sanji qui leurs donnés plus faim qu'ils n'avaient déjà. Allez en route pour le déjeuner!

Rewiew please =) Ca m'encouragerait pour la suite de l'histoire. J'accepte tout à fait les critiques qui m'aideront à m'améliorer =D Merci ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

**Réponse à la rewiew de Naoki Akuro: Déjà merci d'avoir lu les 2 premiers chapitres de ma fic quand même ^^ Pour le faîte qu'il y'ai beaucoup de personnages, je le sais bien, c'était le but. Mais, par exemple rien que dans le manga, il y'a énormément de personnages, et pourtant on arrive tous à s'en souvenir. Ce ne sont que les 2 premiers chapitres, c'est normal que tu trouves qu'il y ait beaucoup de personnages et que tu t'y perdes, et puis j'ai essayais de faire de mon mieux pour rendre ça le plus clair possible, avec la présentation de tous les personnages et le réveil de toutes les chambres à part =)**  
**Ensuite, pour le faîte que 2 hommes puissent avoirs des enfants ensemble, j'ai une déjà une explication. Je ne comptais pas expliquer la raison dès les premiers chapitres, mais peut être que je vais expliquer plus tôt que prévu finalement. Dans cette fic on est dans le monde de One Piece, si un homme peut devenir une sorte de chewing gum, qu'il y'ai un ours et un cerf qui parle, qu'il y est un squelette vivant, une femme qui peut faire apparaitre plein de mains et autres partis du corps de partout en les multipliant, un cyborg qui ne s'habille que d'un slip, des sirènes et des hommes poissons... Et j'en passe, je pense que ce n'est pas inimaginable que deux hommes puissent avoir un enfant ensemble =D**  
**Et je prends pas mal tes critiques, les critiques servent à m'améliorer ^^ Je savais en commençant la fic que ça n'allait pas être une histoire comme les autres. Sincèrement, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour la suite de cette histoire, et l'imagination vient en écrivant. J'espère que tu vas mieux comprendre quand l'histoire avançera.**

**Réponse à la rewiew de Ambroisine: Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir =) J'espère que tu aimeras également la suite.**

**Le chapitre 1 sert principalement à présenter les personnages, se n'était même pas vraiment l'histoire en elle même. L'histoire commence vraiment à ce chapitre là ^^ Et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous ne comprenez pas mon histoire trop compliquée =) (Moi même je ne me souvenais pas des noms de mes propres personnages au début xD)**  
**Je pense que c'est inutile de dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont à Eiichiro Oda ^^**  
**Maintenant place à l'histoire =D**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 2: Déjeuner, matinée au marché et départ précipité._

Sanji sortit le gâteau brûlant du four, et le posa délicatement sur l'assiette ronde en plastique. Hancock était remontée dans sa chambre après avoir ramené les courses. Lui, il s'occupait du déjeuner tous les matins, la gérante de l'auberge lui avait laissé l'utilisation de la cuisine en apprenant qu'il était le célèbre "Sanji La Jambe Noire", connu non seulement comme pirate, mais également comme un excellent cuisinier. Le blond avait été étonné que la gérante ne réagisse même pas à l'information de son nom, devant son air perplexe, elle lui avait expliquée que cette île, l'île Konran, était une sorte de repère de pirates, et que des équipages de pirates connus et dangereux y accostaient souvent, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas était surprise de voir apparaître l'équipage au chapeau de paille, avec une trentaine de membres en plus.

Il avait a peu près 1h30 pour faire un déjeuner de 40 personnes. Autant dire que ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur cuisinier de l'histoire de la piraterie pour rien. Arthur l'aidait parfois quand il en avait le temps, il avait hérité de son talent pour la cuisine, l'immense fierté que ressentait Sanji avait encouragé son fils, et il était maintenant capable de cuisiner des plats délicieux. Le blond se passa une main sur le front avec un soupir de soulagement, il avait enfin terminé! L'horloge indiquait 8h30. Parfait, il était pile à l'heure. Il défit la boucle de son tablier et se lava les mains. La table était déjà mise, il n'avait plus qu'a y mettre le déjeuner. Il prit l'assiette avec le gâteau et le posa doucement sur la grande table que la patronne de l'auberge avait bien voulu leur réserver.

Il posa au fur et à mesure tout les plats et ustensiles du déjeuner, il ne pouvait pas tout mettre d'un coup vu la quantité de nourriture à préparer. Hancock devait faire plusieurs voyages avec les courses, parfois même Sanji l'aidait, faute de temps. 8h37, la table était prête. Une petite fille aux cheveux verts déboula joyeusement dans l'escalier et sauta dans les bras du blond. Sanji sourit et passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux de Méane. Sa fille vint prendre place à table. Nakam et Arthur vinrent la rejoindre rapidement. Arthur se plaça en bout de table à la droite de Méane.

« -Dis maman qu'est ce qu'on mange pour le déjeuner? »

Sanji ne dit rien au mot "maman".Ses enfants l'appelaient comme ça parfois, ça l'irritait un peu que çe soit toujours lui et pas Zoro que ses enfants appellent comme ça, mais il s'y était habitué maintenant.

« -J'ai fait des gâteaux. Chocolat, fraise et citron. Hancock en a achetée aussi.  
-Cool! Les deux plus jeunes eurent un grand sourire.  
-Avec le bacon? Je vois que y'en a dans la cuisine. Demanda Nakam d'un air perplexe.  
-Avec Luffy, crois moi qu'il va très bien pouvoir mélanger gâteau et bacon.  
-C'est quand qu'on mange j'ai faim moi... Gémit Arthur en se tenant le ventre.  
-On attend que tout le monde soit là comme d'habitude. Tu peux bien attendre 10 minutes quand même. Rigola le blond. »

Arthur soupira et sursauta quand deux mains vinrent se poser brusquement sur ses épaules. Se retournant rapidement, il vit Zoro, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, les bras croisés.

« -Tu m'as fais peur papa. Fit Arthur avec une moue boudeuse.  
-C'était le but. Sourit le sabreur »

Zoro encercla la taille de Sanji et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du blond. Il embrassa doucement Sanji et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le cuisinier sourit et se décolla du corps de l'homme aux cheveux verts et prit le pichet de jus d'orange pour en servir un verre à Arthur et Nakam. Méane geignit.

« -Et moi?  
-Toi tu ne bois que du chocolat chaud, et j'attend qu'on soit tous la pour le préparer ma chérie tu le sais bien. »

Zoro s'assit et passa une main dans les cheveux de Méane, il allait parler quand un grand bruit venant de l'escalier le coupa net. La porte s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard. Derrière? Un Luffy affamé bien sûr, habillé de son habituelle gilet rouge et de son chapeau de paille, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche. Lili passa calmement à côté de son père, la petite fille aux grands yeux bleus avait hérité de l'appétit de  
son père mais ne se jetait pas sur la nourriture pour autant, sa mère avait veillé à bien l'éduquer sur ce point là. Luffy salua joyeusement ses nakamas et passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille encore mouillés de la douche.

« -Bonjour tout le monde! Bien dormi? »

La joie de Lili fut communicative (même pour Zoro!), et la bonne humeur s'installa très vite dans la salle à manger de l'auberge. Luffy sauta sur une chaise et plaça Lili à ses côtés, le capitaine de l'équipage au chapeau de paille fixaient avec des yeux emplies d'envie les divers gâteaux devant lui. Luffy avança sa main vers le gâteau au chocolat, le plus appétissant bien sur. Un élan d'espoir le parcourut quand il réussit à effleurer le gâteau, il crût qu'il allait réussir quand une douleur sur la main le fit se raviser. Sanji pointa la cuillère dans sa direction.

« -Ne t'avise pas de toucher à un seul de ces gâteaux avant l'heure, sinon tu vas m'entendre! »

Avant que Luffy puisse protester, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hancock, Liam dans ses bras. Elle salua poliment Zoro, Nakam, Méane et Arthur et s'assit délicatement sur une chaise, Liam à ses côtés. Elle avait beau être devenue membre de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, ça n'en restait pas moins une ancienne princesse, elle avait gardée quelque une de ses nobles manières. Liam se jeta sur sa grande soeur et l'encercla de ses petits bras. Lili sourit en passant une main dans les cheveux désordonnés de Liam. Elle tourna la tête quand Yasopp entra, suivi d'Usopp et Kaya. Le jeune blond de quatorze ans souhaita le bonjour à tout le monde et prit place à côté de Lili qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Kaya s'installa à côté d'Hancock qui commençait à servir les boissons aux plus jeunes et, étant les seules femmes à table pour l'instant, entamèrent bien vite une discussion. Etant toutes deux anciennes nobles, la discussion dériva rapidement sur les vêtements, chaussures et accessoires les plus chics, pendant que Usopp racontait à Lili et Liam une des ses extraordinaires histoires. Yasopp sourit, lui aussi y croyait quand il était petit, mais maintenant, il était assez grand pour y démêler le vrai du faux. Deux grands éclats de rire retentirent derrière la porte, elle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Lyana et Yumi.

Les deux petites filles se tenaient la main en riant joyeusement. Derrière elles, la grande soeur de Lyana, Nirina discutait calmement avec sa mère et Nami. La jeune femme enceinte de 7 mois descendait doucement les escaliers, aidée par Robin, l'oeil vigilant et Killer, l'ancien second de l'équipage des Kidd pirates. Robin et Nirina franchirent rapidement la porte pour laisser passer la rousse. La mère et la fille embrassèrent les occupants de la pièce et prirent place à table. Suivis de Killer et Nami. Luffy sourit de toutes ses dents et posa une main sur le ventre de Nami. Un éclat de rire franchi ses lèvres.

« -On dirait vraiment une baleine! Haha! »

Son rire se stoppa net quand un poing vint durement frapper sa tête.

« -Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la baleine ?! »

Les autres occupants de la pièce éclatèrent de rire quand une veine battit durement sur la tempe de Nami. Killer lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire, ce qui calma un peu la rousse. Aurel et Sebastian arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, ils dirent bonjour aux autres avec un sourire et s'installèrent entre leur père et leur soeur, qui continuait de rire avec Lyana. La discussion des deux garçons était centrée sur la navigation, passion qu'ils avaient hérités de leur mère. Nirina, elle avait hérité de l'incroyable talent de construction de Franky. Lyana était encore un peu jeune, mais elle semblait plus intéréssée par l'archéologie. Deux minutes plus tard Franky descendit enfin, vêtu de son gilet rouge à palmiers verts et d'un slip, comme d'habitude. Ca ne choquait plus personne, ils s'y étaient tous habitués, et ça faisait beaucoup rire les enfants. Après les salutations il prit place à côté de sa femme.

« -Tu as finis de ranger?  
-Ouais, y'a plus rien qui traîne par terre »

Robin hocha doucement la tête et servit un verre de jus de raisin à Nirina. La règle d'or était de ne pas manger avant que tout l'équipage ne soit au complet, mais les boissons étaient permises. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs déboula dans la pièce soudainement, elle sauta sur Yumi et Lyana en riant et les enlaça. Lola se détacha de ses deux meilleures amies et fit un calin à tous les autres, pendant que Marco et Ace arrivaient calmement dans la pièce. L'ancien capitaine de la première flotte de Barbe Blanchesalua tout le monde poliment, et partit s'asseoir, d'un naturel réservé et impassible. Luffy sauta sur son grand frère et l'enlaça. Ace sourit et encercla le petit brun de ses deux bras, depuis Marineford, Luffy ne le lâchait plus, même si il était devenu père, il n'en avait pas moins gardé son caractère gamin et insouciant. Parfois Ace se demandait vraiment comment il avait réussit à faire deux enfants à sa femme...

« -Salut Ace! Bien dormi? »

Le brun aux tâches de rousseurs s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Marco.

« -Très bien, je me suis réveillé ce matin avec Lola dans le lit. Essayant tant bien que mal de sortir des couvertures. Répondit il en riant.  
-Encore le somambuliste? Demanda Yumi.  
-SomNambulisMe Yumi. Oui encore. Ca m'arrive toutes les nuits en ce moment. »

Yumi et Lyana lui jeta un regard compatissant et Marco passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

« -Le médecin a dit que ce n'était pas grave, c'est juste parce que tu est narcoleptique. »

La petite fille sauta sur les genoux de son père et posa la tête contre son torse. Elle prit le jus d'orange et s'en servit un verre quand un éclat de rire suivi d'un cri venu de l'escalier la fit tourner la tête.

« -Hahaha! Il s'est mangé la porte!  
-Putain ta gueule Wedy! »

Wedy, Jinh et Louis arrivèrent à leur tour dans la salle à manger, suivi d'Eustass Kidd. Celui ci salua le reste de l'équipage et lança un regard moitié exaspéré moitié amusé à Jinh et Wedy. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se massait le front en sifflant de douleur, Wedy était morte de rire à ses côtés et Louis avait un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Wedy dans son hilarité réussi à placer un "Bonjour tout le monde" entre deux éclats de rire. Elle réussit enfin à se calmer légèrement pour prendre la parole.

« -Nan mais comment t'as fait ? T'as ouvert la porte et tu t'es pris le rebord en pleine tronche. Ahah c'était énorme! »

Cette fois, ce fut Louis qui ne put plus se retenir, il explosa de rire, sous le regard noir de son frère. Wedy eut un sourire en coin et s'assit à côté de son frère brun, laissant une chaise vide entre elle et son père. Jinh s'installa à côté de Louis, il riait toujours légèrement, mais il ne s'était pas autant foutu de sa gueule que Wedy. Eustass soupira.

« -Avec tout ça, vous avez au moins encore réveillez Annaëlle.  
- C'est Wedy qui l'a réveillé ce matin! Nous on à rien fait! Se défendit Jinh.  
-Et bien c'est la même chose, pas besoin d'un tel bordel pour une porte! »

Les autres occupants de la pièce, qui avaient suivis le débat Wedy/Jinh riaient tous discrètement. Les triplés trouvaient toujours le moyen de se rendrent très amusants, que se soit voulu ou non. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser passer Trafalgar Law, portant une Annaëlle réveillée dans ses bras. Le chirurgien de la mort sourit et dit poliment bonjour à tout le monde. Il s'assit sur la chaise entre Wedy et son mari et posa Annaëlle sur les genoux d'Eustass.

« -Je vais préparer le biberon d'Annaëlle, je reviens dans 2 minutes.  
-Le lait est déjà sortit, il est sur la table de la cuisine. » L'informa Sanji.

Trafalgar sourit et le remercia, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et versa la lait dans la casserole pour le faire réchauffer. Eustass ressera son emprise sur sa plus petite fille, pour l'instant elle était calme, et il espérait qu'elle ne se décide pas à se mettre à pleurer ou crier soudainement.

« -Bonjour tout le monde! »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Solène, venant de franchir le seuil. Au soleil, ses longs cheveux blonds laissaient apparaîtraient des reflets violets, se reflétant sur les pointes et les racines. Elle sourit grandement et s'assit à côté de Wedy, à qui elle fit la bise. Elle embrassa également Jinh, Louis et Nakam, étant donné qu'ils avaient tous les cinq le même âge avec juste 2 et 3 semaines d'écart. Malheureusement pour elle, Solène était la plus jeune.

Elle se mit vite à papoter avec Wedy. Au même moment, Doflamingo entra, un grand sourire au lèvres, vous savez, ses sourires très étranges ou il ouvre grand la bouche et qu'il tire la langue le plus possible hors de sa mâchoire. Ces sourires là, ils y étaient habitués maintenant. Ca faisait toujours un peu psychopathe mais bon, c'était Doflamingo . Il souhaita joyeusement la bonjour à tout le monde. Sanji le salua poliment, l'intégration de Doflamingo et Crocodile dans l'équipage ne lui avait pas trop plus au début. (Surtout Crocodile, Alabasta lui était un peu resté en travers de la gorge.)

Mais bon, il avait vu leur fille, un peu pimbêche mais tout de même sympathique, elle s'entendait bien avec tout les membres de l'équipage, et ses enfants n'avaient aucun problème avec eux. Il les avaient peu à peu accepté pour finir par les traiter comme ses nakamas. Méane lui avait même avoué que Doflamingo la faisait beaucoup rire. Il prit place à côté de sa fille et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Les autres arrivèrent au même moment, saluant les occupants de la salle à manger. Crocodile, Mihawk, Shanks, Alicia, Ben, Baggy, Alvida, Hugo et Leatitia.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'assit directement entre son frère et sa meilleur amie, Alicia, qui elle était assise à côté de Ben, qui était assit à côté de Shanks, qui était assit à côté de Mihawk, qui était assit à côté de Baggy, qui était assit à côté d'Alvida, qui était assise en face de Crocodile, qui était assit à côté de Doflamingo. (Compliqué hein ? =P) Luffy tapa dans ses mains impatiemment.

« -On peut manger on est tous au complet!  
-Oui Luffy on peut manger. » Lui répondit Sanji comme si il parlait à un gamin. (Ce qui est sans doute un peu le cas.)

Le jeune brun n'attendit pas, les yeux en étoiles il se jeta sur le premier gâteau venu, celui au chocolat. (Coincidence?) Avant de se faire violemment stopper par Nami. Encore! Décidément, même enceinte la naviguatrice n'avait pas perdu de son panache.

« -Ne te jette pas dessus comme un sauvage! Laisse en aux autres!  
-C'est moi qui coupe le gâteau! S'écria Wedy. »  
-Elle va prendre la plus grosse part!

Wedy prit un air indigné et son pied vint percuter la jambe de Solène sous la table.

« -N'importe quoi je fais des parts égales MOI. Pour la peine t'auras la plus petite! »

Solène éclata de rire et fit un air faussement indigné, elle donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la fillette aux courts cheveux rouges qui l'esquiva en riant. Mais manifestement, elle avait oubliée qu'elle tenait un immense couteau tout juste aiguisé plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir dans sa main, et qu'une vingtaine de personnes se trouvaient autour d'elle.

« -WEDY! »

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite pourquoi tous les occupants de la pièce criaient son prénom en même temps, elle sursauta, causant une autre vague de panique. Elle se retourna vers Louis, qu'ils fixaient tous. Le regard vide et fixe, il semblait absorbé dans la contemplation du couteau à 3 millimètres de son nez. Wedy sentit son coeur rater un battement et poussa un cri aigu tout en posant d'un geste vif le couteau sur la table.

« -Désolé Désolé Désolé! T'as rien petit frère? »

Oui, petit frère. Ils avaient beaux êtres triplés avec Jinh, il y'avait tout de même un ainé et un cadet. Jinh était le plus âgé, suivi de Wedy, puis de Louis. Avec respectivement 4 et 3 minutes d'écarts. Phénomène se faisant ressortir quand un Louis énervé sortait des blagues pourris du genre "Tu vois c'est toi qu'a mit le plus de temps à sortir! Dès ta naissance t'étais une emmerdeuse!". Blague évidement peu apprécié par la demoiselle et par Law, qui s'empressait de rajouter qu'ils étaient tous ses bébés et qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune préférence entre les trois. Parfois, Wedy se disait qu'elle préférait franchement le  
Trafalgar Law sadique, psychopate et sans pitié qu'elle connaissait dans les combats que l'espèce de bis nounours-panda évoqué plus tôt.

Louis leva lentement la tête vers sa soeur, son visage ne réflétant toujours rien. Comme si il n'avait absolument pas faillit mourir, là, à l'instant. C'était dingue comment il tenait de Trafalgar pour les situations comme celles ci. Aucune réaction face à un danger de mort imminent. Enfin, un coup d'oeil vers sa mère, qui en passant tenait désormais une Annaëlle en train de boire son biberon dans ses bras, apprit à Wedy que Law ne paniquait pas quand IL était la victime de la menace et pas une autre personne, encore plus un membre de sa famille, parce que la, vu la tête qu'il faisait, il était tout sauf stoïque et impassible. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, son père et Jinh semblaient un peu crispés également.

« -Tu sais que t'as faillis me tuer là? »

Aie. Quand Louis prenait cette voix là, cette voix étrangement calme, froide et menaçante, c'est que ça n'allait pas du tout. Wedy jugea plus prudent de s'excuser rapidement et de faire un de ses sourires -j'ai pas fais exprès pardonne moi je t'aime p'tit frère- tout en offrant sagement le couteau à Kaya. Qui s'était proposé en femme responsable et prudente qu'elle était, de couper le gâteau sans qu'aucun accident ne viennent ternir la bonne humeur du petit déjeuner. Proposition rapidement approuvée par chacun. Louis décida de passer l'éponge -pour une fois!- et de continuer à manger tranquillement, sous le regard prudent de Law, qui ne cessait de lui jetait des petits coups d'oeil, Annaëlle ayant terminer son biberon et étant à présent en train de paresser sur la poitrine du brun.

Soudain sans avertissement ou quelconques signes, les enfants se regardèrent tous entre eux. Par regards complices et légers sourires, ils devinèrent tous à quoi ils pensaient. C'était le moment, ils devaient poser la question, leur discussion de la nuit passée était bien ancrée dans la mémoire de chacun. Ce fut Solène qui se décida la première, se retirant de la discussion qu'elle tenait avec Crocodile et Doflamingo, elle voulut prendre la parole en s'adressant à Sanji, qui discutait avec son deuxième enfant, Arthur.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux verts et le cuisinier blond étaient tous deux plongés dans une discussion sur la cuisine, une sorte de daube, sembla t'il vu les ingrédients indiqués. La jeune blonde attendit patiemment la fin de la discussion. Cette notion faisant parti de ses nombreuses bonnes manières que Donquichotte lui avait enseigné.  
La fin de discussion de tarda pas. Arthur semblait avoir comprit le message et abrégea la conversation. Ils auraient tous le temps de la continuer après, la question de Solène était bien plus importante. Cette dernière prit la parole.

« -Dis moi Sanji, quand est-ce que tu reçois ta livraison de nourriture pour le ravitaillement du bateau?  
-J'ai reçu un appel du livreur ce matin en faisant le déjeuner. La commande à eu un peu de retard, étant donné la quantité énorme commandé et qu'une grande partie de la nourriture ne se trouve pas sur cette île. Problème de transport ou un autre truc du genre à dis le gars. Mais il m'a dit que normalement la livraison devrait arrivé aujourd'hui, en fin d'après midi. Je me suis arrangé pour que notre commande passe prioritaire.  
-Prioritaire? Intervint Zoro d'un ton sarcastique. Prioritaire? Ca fait une semaine qu'on est sur cette île Blondie. Ca fait une semaine que t'as passés cette commande, si t'appelle ça prioritaire toi...  
-Oi sa va Marimo je fais ce que peux ok? C'est pas ma faute si leur livraison on du retard.  
-Donc sa veut dire qu'on pourra quitter cette île quand? Continua Solène préférant éviter une des fréquentes disputes des deux mariés.  
-Si la commande arrive bien tout à l'heure, on pourra partir demain. »

Les enfants se regardèrent. Parfait. C'était parfait. La question posée par Solène était des plus normales. Elle voulait juste savoir quand l'équipage reprendrait la mer et quitter cette île, rien d'étonnant et de suspicieux à demander une telle chose. Leatitia, discutant avec Baggy s'autorisa un sourire discret, bien. Plus vite ils repartiraient en mer, mieux se serait. Parce qu'aucun des enfants n'avaient oubliés l'histoire de Nakam. Ils étaient peut être plus près de trouver le One Piece qu'ils pensaient.

« -Et la commande va arriver au bateau ou à l'auberge? Questionna Ace  
-J'ai donner l'adresse de l'auberge. J'aurai pu la faire arriver au bateau, Chopper et Brook pourraient s'en charger, mais j'ai préférer m'en occuper moi. Ils ont déjà assez avec la surveillance du bateau. »

La fin du déjeuner se passa sans encombre, Alicia jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge au fond de la salle. 9h00. La petite Lili semblait avoir fait la même chose, car une seconde plus tard elle s'écria;

« -Il est 9h00! On y va? Tout le monde à fini!  
-Très bien, on va y'allez. Du calme. Dit Hancock avec un sourire. Je finis juste de débarasser les autres assiettes. »

Pour aller plus rapidement, Robin l'aida, et la table fut rapidement débarrasser. Un pli soucieux apparut sur le front d'Usopp.

« -Vous êtes sur que c'est bien prudent de sortir tous comme ça? On est quand même l'équipage au chapeau de paille, qu'est ce qu'on fait si un passant reconnait l'un d'entre nous?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Usopp, les plus grands équipages pirates accostent sur cette île, les habitants y sont habitués. Et puis, nous n'attaquons pas les civils, je ne pense pas qu'ils auront peur de nous. » Lui répondit calmement Robin.

Le tireur d'élite hocha la tête, il n'était pas des plus rassurés, mais il faisait confiance à la brune. Voilà ils pouvaient enfin y aller. Ils avaient promis aux enfants d'aller faire un tour en ville ce matin. De plus ils étaient dimanche, jour de marché sur cette île. Nami n'y allait pas, elle restait ici avec Killer. Sebastian, Aurel et Yumi y'allait avec Robin et Lyana. Nirina ayant décidé d'aller faire un tour au bateau avec Franky pour rendre une petite visite à Chopper et Brook, chargés de la garde du navire. Crocodile n'y allait pas non plus, laissant Doflamingo y'aller avec Solène, celle ci ayant fortement plaidé qu'il lui fallait Absolument "un nouveau jean bleu foncé". Marco restait ici également, n'étant pas de nature extrêmement sociable. Kidd avait été obligé d'y aller, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Law s'était indigné "qu'il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser tout seul avec ses quatres enfants!".

Lui allait resté avec Annaëlle, Kidd avec les triplés. Baggy, Mihawk et Shanks ne sortaient pas non plus. Alicia, Leatitia, Ben et Hugo était assez grand pour se débrouiller seules en ville. Même si Alvida avait tenu à les accompagné. Hancock y'allait avec toute sa famille et Lola et Ace. Ca n'avait fait que trop plaisir à Luffy bien évidemment. Usopp y'allait avec Kaya et Yasopp. Zoro restait également, laissant Sanji avec Arthur, Méane et Nakam. Ca lui laisserait le temps de s'entraîner avec Mihawk. Chose dont ils n'avaient plus trop le temps en ce moment. La gérante de l'auberge, une jolie femme rousse d'une trentaine d'année assez ronde avec des formes plus qu'avantageuses, leur avait indiqué une salle ou ils pourraient s'entraîner sans risquer de casser quelque chose.

Law, portant Annaëlle sortit le premier. La petite, qui jusqu'alors somnolait sur sa poitrine ouvrit de grands yeux curieux à la foule de monde qui se pressait devant elle. Le chirurgien de la mort sourit doucement et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le marché, attendant en même temps son mari et ses trois autres enfants. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent tous les six réunis. Kidd lança un regard noir à Law, qui lui fit un doux sourire en retour. Il savait pertinemment que Eustass ne pouvait pas continuer à ronchonner après ce regard, et il en profitait bien, aux grand dam du roux. Ils s'aventurèrent dans les allées étroites bombées de monde. Marchaient dans les petites ruelles à six s'avéraient plus compliqué que prévu, heureusement le regard de Kidd faisaient reculer les personnes sur le trottoir, laissant la place à Trafalgar qui continuait à avancer, un sourire poli au lèvres.

Le brun baissa la tête vers sa fille, les yeux grands ouverts, remplis d'admiration, elle regardait de tous les côtés. Elle tendit sa main vers un stand de fruits vendant des oranges, des pommes, des pêches et autres fruits juteux. Elle tourna la tête et regarda la fontaine de la place devant eux. L'eau bleu et clair coulait par les tubes sculptaient dans la pierre, sur le rebord, des pigeons picoraient des grains lançaient par les vieilles femmes assises sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre fleurit. La petite fille sourit. Elle porta son attention sur le trottoir ou un chat noir aux reflets bleus faisait sa toilette. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement et elle pointa son doigt vers l'animal.

« -Ga! »

Louis éclata de rire et déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa soeur. Wedy secoua la tête avec un sourire goguenard, elle observa les 3 vieilles du banc, qui regardaient Annaëlle avec de grands yeux emplis de douceurs. Elle les entendit vaguement la complimenter.

« -Oh! Regardez comme elle est jolie! Vous avez vus ses yeux?  
-Ils sont jaunes! Quel couleur étrange pour un bébé.  
-Elle est tout de même adorable! Regardez comment elle sourit. Un vrai ange »

Wedy échangea un regard avec Jinh, qui haussa un sourcil entendu. La jeune fille sourit plus doucement et ralentit légèrement le pas devant un stand de bijoux. Néanmoins, son sourire disparu bien vite en entendant la suite de la conversation.

« -Elle est vraiment mignonne, mais vous avez vus l'homme qui la tient dans ses bras? Il me dit quelque chose.  
-C'est vrai, il me semble que je l'ai déjà aperçu quelque part.  
-Je crois que je l'ai vu dans le journal il y'a quelque temps. »

Wedy se tendit. Cette île était une sorte de repère de pirates, mais s'était toujours mieux si ils se faisaient discrets et que le moins de monde possible les reconnaisses. Surtout ses parents. Elle échangea un autre regard avec Jinh. Et vu comment il la regardait, il avait également entendu la discussion des trois vieilles. Soudain, celle assise au milieu, une roussette toute maigre à l'air désormais aigri poussa un petit cri aigu. Wedy fit mine de s'intéresser à une bague du stand, et, ignorant royalement le rapace qui servait de vendeur lui dis clamer toutes les splendides particularités de l'accessoire, écouta d'une oreille attentive la vieille rousse parler.

« -Mais oui, je le reconnait, il été dans le journal d'il y'a un mois! C'est un pirate activement recherché par la marine! Trafalgar Law! Surnommé Le Chirurgien De La Mort! Sa prime est de 530.000.000 de berrys!  
-Et l'autre, derrière, le grand aux cheveux rouges il me dit également quelque chose!  
-C'est Eustass Kidd! S'exclama la vieille assise à gauche de la roussette, une grosse femme aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts. C'est un pirate réputé pour son immense cruauté!  
-Oh! Je me souviens de lui, je l'ai vu sur un avis de recherche il n'ya pas si longtemps. La vieille femme à droite de la rousse, avait des cheveux blonds, coiffés en un chignon dont dépassé quelques mèches désordonnées. Eustass "Captain" Kidd. Sa prime est de 580.000.000 de berrys!  
-Oh mon dieu! Cette île à beau regorgée de pirates en tous genres, je ne pensais tout de même pas voir de tels monstres par ici!  
-Mais que font-ils ensembles? Et accompagnés de 4 enfants en plus? Ils ne sont pas sensés être ennemis?  
-J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont rejoint l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Dirigé par Monkey. D. Luffy, quelque temps après la destruction de leur navire et la perte de leur équipage!  
-Vous croyez que ses enfants sont des enfants qu'ils ont kidnappés? S'horrifia la grosse femme aux cheveux noirs.  
-Oh mon dieu! C'est surement ça, pour une rançon ou quelque chose comme ça! »

Wedy s'obligea à décrisper sa mâchoire, le terme "Monstres" employé par ses trois mégères avait secoué le corps de la jeune fille d'une vague de colère. Elle inspira pour se calmer, et lança un regard cette fois légèrement alarmé à Jinh et Louis. Ce dernier avait également écouté la conversation, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. La jeune fille ne tergiversa pas. Les trois vieilles commençaient à un peu trop attirer l'attention à son goût. Elle lança un regard à son père, qui n'avait apparemment pas entendu. Il trainait derrière en marmonnant des lamentations. Wedy soupira et attrapa la main de sa mère. Law se retourna et lança un regard surpris à sa fille.

« -Faut qu'on s'en aille maman. On doit aller autre part.  
-Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
-Les trois vieilles sur le banc là bas vous ont reconnus papa et toi. Et apparemment, se ne sont pas vos plus grandes fans. On a entendu leur discussion avec Louis et Jinh. Elles croient qu'ont est des gosses kidnappés. J'crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'barrer.  
-Des gosses kidnappés?! En voilà une drôle d'idée. Bon d'accord on change de coin. Eustass! On fait demi tour!  
-Ca sert à quoi d'avancer si c'est pour reculer après tête de panda? »

Tête de panda était un joli surnom qu'utilisait régulièrement Kidd à l'égard de Law. A bien y réfléchir c'est vrai que Trafalgar pourrait faire penser à un panda avec ses cernes sous les yeux de couleurs grises et son dos légèrement vouté.. En retour, le brun le surnommait souvent de "Tête d'allumette".  
« -Tu vas en sens inverse et tu discutes pas tête d'allumette! »

Eustass grommela, mais ne dit rien. Si il y'avait bien une personne en ce monde qui pouvait lui parler comme ça, c'était Trafalgar Law. Wedy sourit et plongea la main dans la poche de son jean. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle enfila la bague du stand qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux pendants la conversation des 3 vieilles. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, elle l'avait surtout observée en faisant mine de s'y intéresser. Mais à bien y regarder cette bague était vraiment jolie. Louis remarqua le bijoux au doigt de sa soeur et fronça les sourcils.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est que cette bague je t'ai jamais vu avec?  
-C'est une bague qu'il y'avait dans le stand de bijoux ou on s'est arrêté.  
-C'est bizarre mais je t'ai pas vus la payer? Fit le brun d'un air goguenard.  
-Ah bon? C'est étrange. » Lui fit Wedy un grand sourire.

Devant, tenant toujours Annaëlle qui regardait maintenant un papillon voler autour d'elle d'un air émerveillé, Law sourit. Il se fichait pas mal que sa fille vole les choses qu'elles convoitent au lieu de les acheter honnêtement. Lui aussi faisait ça plus jeune, et, Wedy avait déjà fait ses preuves en tant que voleuse professionnelle. Elle était même meilleur que Nami! Elle pouvait subtiliser tout ce dont elle désirait avec ses doigts fins et agiles. Il en était plus fier qu'autre chose. Puis, c'est vrai que cette bague, se dit il avec un sourire, elle était plutôt jolie.

* * *

Sanji se prit la tête entre les mains. Mon dieu, il fallait vraiment que Méane arrête de courir partout. Ca commençait vraiment à lui faire mal à la tête.

« -Méane! Arrête de courir partout comme ça! Tu me donnes le tournis! »

La petite fille s'arrêta net. Elle lança un regard surpris au cuisinier et cessa ses vas et viens entres les différents stands. Arthur, à ses côtés, était penchés sur un stand ou il vendait divers épices, fruits exotiques et aliments en tout genres. Sanji également intéressé s'approcha, lançant un dernier regard d'avertissement à sa fille. Celle ci fit la moue et soupira. Elle fixa son regard sur un vendeur de glaces quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se lécha les lèvres. Même venant de déjeuner, elle ne dirait pas non à une glace. Se tournant vers son frère, dans l'espoir qu'il veuille bien lui en payer une, elle le vit regardait intensément l'angle d'un mur, deux rues plus loin.

« -Dis grand frère, tu m'achètes une glace à la framboise? ... Grand frère?... Hé ho Nakam! »

Son frère ne répondit pas. A la place, il saisit fortement la main de Méane et s'élança dans la ruelle. La petite fille aux cheveux verts sursauta quand la main du blond se referma sur la sienne et la fit courir vers l'endroit que son frère regardait quelques secondes plus tôt. Qu'il regardait toujours d'un air concentré d'ailleurs. Nakam courait dans les rues, bousculant femme enceinte, enfant et vieux crouton, se frayant un passage à travers la foule dense, tenant près de lui sa petite soeur, ses longs cheveux verts volant derrière elle dans sa course effrénée. Ils coururent comme ça quelques minutes, Méane sentit son souffle devenir de plus en plus court et des crampes commençait à se faire sentir dans ses jambes.

De plus elle n'était pas des plus rassuré, la rue qu'ils traversaient en courant était à présent totalement vide, seul un vieux chat noir, les yeux jaunes et mauvais, reniflant une poubelle, dont les poils tombaient lamentablement par terre les regardait passé en courant. Un miaulement enroué franchit ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver tant qu'elle restait près de son frère, mais le marché pourtant de grande surface était déjà loin derrière eux, Sanji s'était surement aperçu de leur soudaine disparition et devait être fou d'inquiétude. Alors qu'elle allait supplier son frère de s'arrêter de courir quand elle sentit qu'elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus, elle le percuta de plein fouet. Il s'était brusquement arrêté à l'angle d'un mur. La petite fille se massa le nez et grimaça de douleur elle leva la tête vers son frère, qui collé dos au mur semblait aux aguets.

« -Mais Nakam pourquoi on à cou... »

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu terminer sa phrase, le blond lui mit une main devant la bouche et lui tendit un doigt sous le nez pour lui demander de se taire. Méane hocha la tête et son frère enleva sa main. Il tendit prudement la tête, et regarda à l'intersection gauche de la rue ou ils se trouvaient, cachés l'une de  
l'autre par le mur. Il se recacha rapidement derrière le mur et se crispa légèrement. Méane voulu faire de même mais Nakam la prit par les épaules la regarda droit dans les yeux. Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure.

« -Ecoute moi bien Méane, il ne faut pas que tu fasses de bruit, d'accord? Surtout pas, tu chuchotes, tout doucement.  
-Qu'est ce qu'y a dans la rue là bas? Elle suivit ses instructions, sa voix fut mise à son niveau le plus bas.  
-Tu sais, en tant que pirates, on à beaucoup d'ennemis. Dans la rue là bas, il y'a quelqu'un qui ne doit surtout pas nous voir. Parce que c'est un de nos ennemis d'accord?  
-D'accord je comprend.  
-On va retourner avec maman et Arthur au marché. Par contre il va falloir qu'on soit discrets. OK?  
-OK. »

Nakam saisit la main de sa petite soeur et s'avança d'un pas rapide et crispé dans la ruelle. Méane s'efforça à faire le moins de bruit possible en marchant et ils se précipitèrent le plus silencieusement possible vers le marché. Heureusement, Nakam avait hérité du sens de l'orientation de Sanji, c'est à dire un sens de l'orientation normal, contrairement à Arthur et Méane, qui avaient eux, hérité du sens de l'orientation de Zoro, c'est à dire un sens de l'orientation déplorable. La petite fille était donc complètement livrée à son frère, qui n'avait apparement aucun problème pour se souvenir de la place du marché. Heureusement quelques minutes plus tard, la petite fille aux yeux bleus et le garçon aux yeux verts, entendirent le brouhaha rassurant du marché du dimanche matin. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmis la foule, désormais non précipités, mais soulagés, et revinrent au stand d'épices. Nakam et Méane cherchèrent du regard Sanji et Arthur. Nakam soupira et sortit son escargophone, qu'il avait éteint par mesure de récurité là bas. Le bruit de l'appel était bien trop indiscret. Il appela Sanji. Le bébé escargophone de couleur verte bippa quelques instants, bruit typiques de l'appel en attente et enfin la voix paniquée du cuisinier retentit.

« -Nakam? Nakam c'est toi?  
-Oui maman c'est moi.  
-NON MAIS OU ETAIS TU PASSES! J'ETAIS FOU D'INQUIETUDE QUAND JE ME SUIS APERCU AVEC ARTHUR QUE VOUS N'ETIEZ PLUS DERRIERE NOUS! ET MEANE OU EST ELLE?!  
-Elle est avec moi, on va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. On est au stand d'épices ou vous étiez tout à l'heure, venez vite j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis partis.  
-Y'A INTERET A CE QUE CE SOIT IMPORTANT! »

Nakam raccrocha en grimaçant. Il était sur que ses tympans était au moins percés. Il soupira, il regrettait d'avoir emmener Méane, ce n'était franchement pas intelligent, il n'avait juste pas trop réfléchi. Il avait vu ce type, il lui avait couru après pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et il s'était maudit de tous les noms pour avoir emmené sa petite soeur. Mais finalement il avait eu raison. Il tourna la tête et aperçu Sanji et Arthur courirent vers eux, réussisant tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Arriver devant Nakam, Sanji dut se retenir de filer une claque monumentale à son fils. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il avait une chose très importante à lui dire.

« -Vous n'avez rien? ou est que vous étiez passés bon sang?!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, on a rien du tout. Je ne sais pas ou on été, je connaissais pas l'endroit. C'est moi qui est entrainé Méane là bas.  
-Mais pourquoi diable tu es partis comme ça? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
-J'ai vu quelqu'un dans la ruelle là bas. Je lui ai couru après pour vérifier si c'était bien lui. Et comme Méane me parlait à ce moment là, j'ai pas réfléchis, j'étais focalisé sur le gars, bah je l'ai emmené avec moi. Mais écoute c'est pas le plus important, faut qu'on parte de cette île, et vite. Parce que je me suis pas trompé c'était bien le mec que je pensais.  
-Et c'était qui ce type que t'as vus? »

Nakam serra les mâchoires et soupira. Il se pencha vers Sanji et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard, Arthur et Méane regardèrent sans comprendre, le cuisinier écarquiller les yeux et laisser tomber sa cigarette à terre, qu'il tenait jusqu'a alors entre ses lèvres.

* * *

« -Celle là elle est magnifique nan? C'est exactement celle qu'il me faut!

Normalement, Solène n'aurait du acheter qu'un jean, comme elle avait clamé au départ. Mais, en s'arrêtant devant les boutiques, elle avait comme qui dirait un peu changé d'avis. Oh bien sur, elle n'avait pas oublié son jean, mais maintenant, au lieu d'un seul vêtement comme prévu, Donquichotte se trouvait avec une dizaine de T-shirts, six pantalons, trois paires de chaussures, une écharpe bleu marine, « -Tu sais ma chérie, on est en plein été. -On ne sait jamais! » deux paires de collants, un short, un sac, et deux paires de lunettes de soleil. Maintenant Solène semblait s'être focalisée sur les robes d'étés, le magasin dans lequels ils se trouvaient semblaient en être remplie, Solène zigzaguait entre les rayons, en choisissait une, l'essayer, s'admirer dans la glace dix minutes, pour finalement déclarer qu'elle n'était pas faite pour elle. Doflamingo, assise sur un banc pour les essais de chaussures, regardait sa fille aller et venir dans les magasins, manipulant soigneusement toutes les robes.

« -Oui, elle est magnifique mon cœur »

Solène lui lança un regard un tantinet exaspéré.

« -Mais tu dis ça à chaque fois papa! Je suis sur que tu regardes même pas! »

Faux! Bien sur qu'il regardait, mais il n'y pouvait rien si elles étaient toutes magnifiques. Il soupira quand sa fille entra dans la cabine d'essayage, et en ressortit quelques minutes sans la robe, la remettant sur son store. Doflamingo mit un bras derrière sa tête et s'appuya contre la glace derrière lui, pour une fois, il n'avait pas prit son manteau, il avait voulu, mais Crocodile lui avait dit que ce n'était pas discret du tout. En faite la phrase exacte était "Tu sais l'emplumé, ton affreux manteau à plumes roses, il est tout sauf discret, donc autant crier en pleine rue ton identité, ça reviendrait au même. Tu fais ça si tu veux quand t'es tout seul, mais je te demanderais d'éviter une telle chose quand t'es avec Solène OK?" Méchant.

Crocodile l'appelait comme ça parfois, l'emplumé. Le blond s'y était habitué, il trouvait ça plus amusant qu'autre chose. Pour la deuxième partie de la phrase, Doflamingo ne s'était pas vexé non plus, il savait très bien que Crocodile ne tolérerait jamais qu'il crie qui il était comme ça en pleine rue, ça reviendrait à lui faire courir un danger bien trop grand. Ses lunettes encore, étaient assez discrètes, et puis, elle lui permettait de cacher ses yeux trop différent. Il réorienta son attention vers Solène, qui essayait cette fois une robe... grise? Non, ça l'étonnerait fortement, les robes grises, ce serait plutôt le genre de Wedy. Avec une touche de rouge en plus.

« -De quelle couleur elle est celle là?  
-Elle est vert pomme, tu vois à peu près ce que c'est?  
-Ouais vaguement. C'est vert très clair? »

Solène hocha la tête affirmativement. Elle lui indiquait souvent les couleurs et lui donnait une idée de ce que pouvait être celle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle resta devant la glace à peine trois minutes cette fois ci, avant de déclarer;

« -Elle je la prend, elle est magnifique.  
-T'en prendras une autre après?  
-Nan je vais en prendre qu'une.  
-Et tu voudras prendre autre chose?  
-C'est bon j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Doflamingo soupira de soulagement. Ouf, ils avaient enfin terminer la séance shopping. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas du tout le shopping, après tout, dans la dizaine de T-shirts qu'il trimbalait la moitié était à lui, choisis avec l'aide de sa fille, mais faire du shopping avec cette chaleur écrasante, alors qu'il venait de se réveiller y'a à peine une heure, avec sa fille qui courait de partout, c'était légèrement fatiguant. Il paya rapidement tous les articles et regarda sa montre. 10h30. Le marché battait son plein, les passants se bousculaient, les vendeurs criaient, les enfants riaient.

Bref une vraie cacophonie. Alors que Solène et Doflamingo allait trouver un coin à l'ombre pour s'asseoir, le blond vit Nakam, arriver en courant vers eux. Un sourire moqueur vint naître sur ses lèvres, le blond était un peu trop attiré par Solène pour que ce ne soit que de l'amitié, il l'avait bien vu. Mais son sourire se transforma en un froncement de sourcil quand il vit l'air un peu paniqué de Nakam. Solène laissa transparaître sa surprise également et un peu d'inquiétude. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Nakam.

« -Et bien qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu as l'air un peu paniqué?  
-Faut qu'on rentre à l'auberge, vite. Sanji y est déjà avec Arthur et Méane. Il a prévenu Luffy qu'est allé chercher les autres.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
-On a un problème, Sanji vous expliquera. Faut rentrer vite, est faut qu'on soit discret. »

Donquichotte suivi Nakam avec Solène, légèrement inquiet. Si il fallait qu'ils soient discrets, c'est qu'il y'avait surement sur cette île une présence indésirable. Restait à savoir qui.

* * *

Nirina grimpa rapidement la corde que Brook lui lança, de gestes de mains vifs et agiles, elle fut sur le bateau en moins de dix secondes.

« -Yohoho! Mais voici ma nièce préférée! Comment vas tu Nirina? »

Nirina avait toujours adoré Brook. Ce drôle de squelette vivant mélomane aux blagues avait gagné l'admiration de la petite fille en très peu de temps. Chopper se dirigea vers elle et la salua également, le petit médecin faisait lui complètement fondre le coeur de Nirina. Ce petit renne au nez bleus était comme dirait Alicia "Trop Kawaii".

« -Je vais très bien, je suis contente de sortir un peu de l'auberge, ça faisait quelques jours que j'étais pas aller prendre l'air. Et vous vous ne vous ennuyez pas à garder le Sunny toute la journée?  
-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Puis j'étudie mes plantes et mes livres de médecines. Sans Trafalgar, j'apprend moins de choses et c'est moins passionant, il est bien plus qualifié que moi, mais je fais comme je peux. Brook joue et compose de la musique toute la journée.  
-Yohoho! Je viens de composer un nouveau morceau au violoncelle, vous voulez l'entendre?  
-Bien sûr, j'en serais ravi. »

Nirina sourit et s'assit sur le bord du bateau, rajustant son chapeau de velours violet. Le soleil tapait très fort, et la chaleur était à peine soutenable. Franky, qui était parti vérifier que le Sunny n'avait subi aucun dommage quelconque et que toute était en ordre, revint le sourire au lèvres. Il remarqua le violon que Brook avait en main et leva un poing en l'air.

« -Bah alors on attend pas suuuuper Franky?! »

Nirina secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé et un soupir las. Chopper s'assit à côté d'elle, peinant légèrement à monter jusqu'au rebord, mais parvint finalement à trouver une place convenable. Brook attendit patiemment que Nirina, Chopper et Franky soient installés, et ses longs doigts squelettiques se mirent en mouvement sur les cordes. Les premières notes retentirent, mélodieuses et entraînantes, l'air était déchirant, comme si la musique se lamentait, pleurait. C'était époustouflant. Nirina ferma les yeux, laissant la musique enivrer ses sens. Les moments ou Brook jouait de la musique étaient privilégiés, les compositions de Brook lui faisaient sentir toutes sortes de vagues d'émotions contradictoires, la rendant complètement prisonnière des notes. La chanson dura quelques minutes, et se termina par une longue note assez grave. Nirina rouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes et applaudi vivement, rapidement suivi de Chopper. La petite fille aux cheveux noirs et bleus tourna la tête vers son père. Celui ci était en larmes, tentant de placer une parole dans son torrent de pleurs.

« -C'était...Snif...C'était tellement...Snif...Tellement triste...  
-Je suis très honoré que cela vous ais plus, ça m'a moi même mis les larmes aux yeux...Ce qui est bien sur impossible, puisque je n'ai pas de yeux! Yohohoho! »

Nirina éclata de rire, ses blagues, bien que stupides, la faisaient toujours rire. Brook s'inclina et rangea rapidement son violoncelle dans étui. Un long cri venant de derrière eux fit se retourner Franky, Nirina et Chopper. La fillette plissa les yeux, elle pouvait maintenant entendre que c'était son prénom que la personne criait. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du Sunny, il lui semblait reconnaître au loin une assez longue chevelure blonde, un corps masculin, d'assez petite taille et de fine musculature... Nakam? Non, il avait de bien trop longs cheveux pour que ce soit Nakam, et puis il était légèrement moins grand. Un petit sac  
dont dépassait un shuriken (* Armes de lançé en formes d'étoiles) accroché à la ceinture du garçon fit tilter Nirina.

« -Sebastian? »

La jeune garçon arriva en courant, essoufflé devant le bateau. Il grimpa la corde et retomba sur le sol dans un grand bruit, épuisé par sa course effrénée. Chopper se précipita sur lui et l'aida à se relever avec l'aide de Franky qui avait entre temps stopper ses larmes. Le blond reprit son souffle le plus rapidement possible et tourna la tête vers Nirina.

« -Faut rentrer très vite à l'hôtel on à un gros problème!  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Quelqu'un est blessé? -Nirina commençait à s'affolait légèrement de voir le si calme et posé Sebastian l'air inquiet de la sorte. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.- C'est Lyana ou maman?!  
-Non non, Lyana et Robin vont très bien , j'étais avec elles quand Luffy est venu nous chercher pour nous dire de rentrer. Je sais pas ce qui se passe, je sais juste qu'ils faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer. Il a dit pourquoi fallait vite rentrer à Robin et elle m'a dit de dire à Chopper et Brook qu'ils fallaient rentrer les voiles et plonger le bateau sous l'eau avec l'équipement spécial. Vous devez venir avec nous tous les deux, tant pis pour la surveillance du bateau, il risquera rien si on le laisse sous l'eau pendant un court laps de temps. Mais faut faire vite! »

Brook laissa un "Yohoho" légèrement affolé et se précipita vers les voiles pour les replier, tandis que Chopper courait de partout. Franky fronça les sourcils et Nirina se tendit. Suivant sans le savoir, le même raisonnement que Doflamingo, elle se dit que si il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer, c'est que quelqu'un ne devait pas les voire. Donc qu'il y'avait sur cette île un ennemi de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Et vu l'affolement général décrit par Sebastian, ce n'était pas l'ennemi le plus simple qu'ils auraient pu rencontrer. Franky prit la parole, l'air soucieux.

« -Est ce que tout l'équipage est prévenu?  
-D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'information vient du groupe de Sanji qu'était parti avec Nakam, Arthur et Méane. Luffy est venu nous prévenir Robin, Lyana, moi, Aurel et Yumi. Nakam est parti chercher Solène et Doflamingo, Luffy nous a dit qu'Ace allait prévenir Trafalgar et Eustass qui sont avec les triplés et Annaëlle. Sanji, Arthur et Méane doivent être déjà à l'hôtel. Luffy partait prévenir Usopp, Yasopp et Kaya. Pour Leatita, Hugo, Alicia, Ben et Alvida je pense que Luffy ira après. »

Franky hocha la tête, alors que Brook revenait près d'eux. Les voiles étaient repliés, il ne restait plus qu'a plonger le bateau sous l'eau. Le cyborg prit les commandes.

« -Descendez tous du bateau j'vais enclancher l'équipement spécial. »

Obéissants à l'ordre, ils descendirent tous un par un du bateau et laissèrent Franky manipuler la combinaison spécial du Sunny. En quelques secondes, ils virent Franky remonter de la pièce cachée dans la tête du lion et le bateau s'immerger progressivement dans les eaux profondes, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux bleus posa rapidement pied à terre. Ils prirent ensemble la direction de l'auberge, qui heureusement ne se trouvait pas très loin, essayant de se rendre le plus discrets possible, l'inquiétude compressant leur coeur.

* * *

Tout l'équipage se trouvait à présent rassemblé dans la salle à mangé de l'auberge. Etant les seuls clients de l'hôtel, la gérante de l'établissement leur avait permit de se mettre tous là, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, la demande venant de Crocodile, elle n'avait pas eu très envie de contredire le célèbre ancien Grand Corsaire. Personne ne pipait un mot, ils attendaient tous une explication.

Ceux qui étaient au marché se demandaient pourquoi un membre de l'équipage était venu les voire en courant, plus ou moins affolé pour leur dire de revenir vite à l'auberge. Ceux restait à l'hôtel se demandaient pourquoi ils avaient vu revenir leur famille et autre membres de l'équipage, eux aussi paniqués, en leur déclarant juste qu'ils devaient revenir rapidement à l'auberge tout en se faisant discret. Nakam se passa une main dans les cheveux, légèrement crispé, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil vers la fenêtre derrière lui, donnant sur la rue. Sanji prit la parole l'air préssé.

« -Faut qu'on quitte cette île, tout de suite, y'a pas de temps à perdre.  
-Est ce que quelqu'un va enfin pouvoir nous dire se qui se passe? »S'exaspéra Wedy.

La jeune fille n'était pas inquiète le moins du monde, juste agacée d'avoir été obligé d'interrompre brutalement ses courses alors qu'elle avait repéré un très joli sac à voler. Ce fut Nakam qui lui répondit.

« -Bon, tout à l'heure quand j'été au marché, il m'a semblé voir un type au coin de l'ange d'un mur, mais comme j'étais pas sur je l'ai suivis, -Il ne précisa pas qu'il avait emporté Méane avec lui, et cela se fit ressentir au regard noir que lui lança Zoro, qui avait du être mit au courant par Sanji- je lui ai couru après sans me faire remarquer, et je l'ai vu quelques rues plus loin. Et pour notre plus grande malchance, c'est un type qu'il faut à tout prix éviter.

-Bon alors qui s'est ce type? C'était Leatitia qui venait de poser la question, commençant à s'impatienter de jouer aux devinettes.

-Un gars de la marine. Le vice amiral Smoker. »

Un immense silence plana sur l'équipage. Smoker? Smoker? Ils avaient bien entendus là? Wedy fut la première à formuler la pensée qu'eurent chacun des occupants de la pièce.

« -Mais qu'est ce qui fout là ce con putain de merde?! »

Malgré qu'il y'ait de jeunes enfants dans la pièce, personnes ne reprit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, de un parce qu'ils avaient tous renoncés depuis longtemps à essayer de faire rentrer dans la tête des triplés que ce n'était pas bien d'être vulgaire, après tout, ce n'étaient pas les enfants de Trafalgar Law et d'Eustass Kidd pour rien, et de deux parce qu'ils étaient un peu trop perturbés pour répondre. Crocodile, adossé au mur du fond de la salle, à côté de Doflamingo et Solène, un cigare coincé entre les lèvres, jura intérieurement. Smoker le détestait, le haïssait même. Et il le lui rendait bien. Il n'osait même pas imaginait ce qui se passerait si il venait à s'affronter tous les deux en combat singulier. Si l'enfumé était réellement sur cette île, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à déguerpir le plus vite possible. Tout seul, le vice amiral ne pourrait rien faire, mais si il décidait de prévenir le quartier général marine le plus proche, là ils devraient songer à s'inquiéter. Crocodile jeta un coup d'oeil à Doflamingo, derrière ses lunettes, il était difficile de savoir ce que pensait le blond, mais Crocodile le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était d'avis à partir tout de suite.

De son côté, Donquichotte jura intérieurement, et ses lèvres se pincèrent imperceptiblement. Il aurait été seul, cela aurait été différent, mais maintenant, il devait faire ses choix en fonction de Solène et Crocodile, ce qui changeait toute la donne, et il était absolument hors de question que sa fille et son mari reste sur la même île qu'un vice amiral de la marine. C'était bien trop dangereux, et même lui, n'étant pas particulièrement sur-protecteur et très prudent, s'en rendait bien compte, et son rôle de père de famille reprenait bien vite le dessus. Cependant Yasopp assis sur une chaise à côté de Ben, se rendit soudainement compte d'un détail important.

« -Et la commande de nourriture? Si on part tout de suite et qu'on reprend la mer, on ne tiendra pas longtemps, en accostant sur cette île, on a juste laissé assez de nourriture pour Chopper et Brook pour la nous faut absolument du ravitaillement. »

Le jeune blond de quatorze ans n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il n'avait plus du tout de nourriture, les réserves étaient à zéro, et la commande toujours pas arriver, ils pourraient toujours aller chercher des réserves sur la prochaine île ou il pourrait accoster, mais en ces temps de guerre, trouver une île abordable s'avérait compliquée. Sanji se prit la tête entre les mains, soupirant. Il se tourna vers le deuxième naviguateur de l'équipage.

« -Marco, est ce que tu sais ou se trouve la prochaine île on on pourait jeter l'ancre?  
-Il y'en a deux ou trois pas loin, mais on ne pourrait pas se permettre d'y aller, ce serait bien trop dangereux. Il y'en a une ou on pourrait éventuellement accoster un jour ou deux, mais elle est bien plus loin au sud, on tiendra pas avec la nourriture qui nous reste. »

Un autre silence tendu se fit, Luffy regarda ses nakamas un à un et se décida à parler, c'était lui le capitaine, c'était à lui d'intervenir pour les décisions comme celle la. Tout de même, il avait un peu de bon sens.

« -Bon puisque l'enfumé se trouve sur cette île, va falloir qu'on soit discrets, et si y nous voit bin... On  
l'éclate! Sa phrase à peine fini, un coup de poing de Nami vint le percuter de plein fouet.  
-Espèce de crétin! Si y voit l'un d'entre nous, y va certainement pas se jeter sur nous, mais y va prévenir le quartier général de la marine le plus proche! Et là on sera vraiment dans la pétrin!  
-Ah ouais... Hahaha , j'y avais pas pensé! »

Il n'y avait vraiment que Luffy pour trouver ça drôle, Alicia passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux roux, et prit la parole.

« -J'espère qu'il à pas vus le bateau, sinon il sait forcément qu'on est là et il nous cherche. Shanks tourna la tête vers sa fille et lui dit d'une voix calme;  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il ai vu le bateau, c'est une petite île, et il y'a très peu d'auberge. Si il sait qu'on est là, il nous aurait déjà trouvé.  
-Alors qu'est ce qu'il fait ici? La question venait de Louis, qui s'était tut jusque là.  
-Il a dut apprendre que c'était une île qui habitait régulièrement des pirates en tous genres. Yohoho! C'est une île idéale pour la Marine. Lui répondit Brook, malgré les apparences, pas très rassuré non plus.  
-Donc on plus qu'a prier pour qu'il est accosté son navire de l'autre côté de la côte et qu'il n'ait pas vu le notre. Récapitula Arthur.  
-Il pourra plus voir le Sunny maintenant, il est plongé profondément sous l'eau grâce à l'équipement spéciale. » Le rassura Franky.

Sanji soupira et regarda la pendule. 11h30. Le gars lui avait dit dans l'après midi, elle devrait arriver dans à peu près trois heures.

« -Bon de toutes façons, on a pas le choix y faut attendre la commande si on veut pas tous mourir de faim sur le bateau. Ce que je ne laisserais jamais arriver bien évidemment. Il est 11h30, en attendant je vais préparer le repas de ce midi avec les ingrédients de l'auberge »

Aucuns n'y virent d'objections, malgré l'appréhension. Sanji avait raison, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient attendre la livraison. Ils reprirent leur occupation, essayant de se changer les idées. Le blond au sourcil enroulé se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour son plat, dont il connaissait par coeur la recette. (Comme il n'y'a rien de passionnant à raconter pour l'instant. L'auteur va faire un petit saut dans le temps et arriver tout droit à la fin du repas ou il se passera plus de chose =P)

Sanji finit rapidement le reste de vaisselle, 1h00. Le repas était terminé, chacun ayant essayé de se changer les idées par divers moyens. Le cuisinier lança un regard légèrement inquiet à la fenêtre de la cuisine, Solène, dont le gouvernement connaissait l'existence mais ignorait l'apparence, était parti autour de l'île pour essayer de repérer ou été accosté le navire Marine de Smoker. 20 minutes déjà qu'elle était partit, elle ne risquait pas grand chose, si elle se faisait repérer, il y'ai peu de chance que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Ce n'était qu'une gamine d'onze ans et demi comme une autre. Ses cheveux blonds aux reflets violets allaient peut être un peu attirer l'attention, mais c'était peu probable qu'on la remarque.

Une idée effleura soudainement l'esprit de Sanji, si Smoker était là, peut être était ce car une ou des personnes sur cette île les avaient reconnus et avait prévenu la Marine? Il en doutait, Smoker ne serait pas venu seul si c'était le cas. Mais peut être...Peut être n'était il pas seul? Nakam l'avait vu lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas plusieurs. Sanji secoua la tête, il y'avait peu de chances, si c'était le cas, ils les auras déjà retrouvés. Légèrement rassuré, Sanji passa ses mains couvertes de mousse sous l'eau chaude coulante du robinet. S'essuyant les mains sur le torchon posé à côté de lui, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Solène retentir.

« -J'ai fais le tour de l'île, il y'a bien un bateau Marine accosté au port. »

Sanji franchi le seuil de la salle à manger, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« -Heureusement, il est complètement à l'opposé du Sunny. Il y'avait plusieurs soldats qui montaient la garde, j'ai vu Smoker ni en chemin, ni sur le bateau. Il se fait discret, logique.  
-Vu l'emplacement, tu penses qu'on pourra repartir sans qu'il nous vois? La question venait de Trafalgar, Annaëlle posée sur ses genoux.  
-De leur bateau, ils pourront pas nous voir, j'en suis certaine, après si y'en a sur l'île, suivants leur emplacement j'peux pas savoir. »

Cela rassura l'équipage, au moins ils ne pourraient pas les voire directement de leur bateau. Crocodile prit la parole en s'adressant à sa fille.

« -Tu es sur que personne ne t'as vus?  
-Certaine. Et au pire, si quelqu'un m'a vu, personne ne connait mon visage. Aucun risque de ce côté là. Par contre, c'est un peu le bordel en ville. Apparemment, les Marines ne se sont pas fais très discrets, les quelques bateaux pirates au port ont vite déguerpis. »

Un toc-toc à la porte fit se retouner Sanji et les autres. Le blond, étant le plus prêt, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit prudemment. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que ce n'était ni un chasseur de pirates ni un Marine derrière la porte. Car oui, ces idiots avaient eu l'excellente idée de s'allier aux chasseurs de pirates, qui en ces temps de chaos, se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. L'homme, un petit brun grassouillet d'une trentaine d'année, prit la parole en s'adressant au blond.

« -Un colis pour Sanji Roronoa.  
-C'est moi.

-La livraison de nourriture que vous avez commandé. Encore désolé du retard.  
-Enfin! Merci beaucoup. Nous allons le livrer à notre bateau. Suivez moi. »

Oui, ils allaient livrer la commande au bateau, parce que vu la quantité monstre de nourriture, ça allait être beaucoup plus pratique. Sanji sourit joyeusement, la commande était arrivé plus rapidement que prévu.

« -Franky! Vient avec moi, je ne sais pas comment on commande le navire. Y'a que toi qui va pouvoir le sortir de l'eau.  
-SUPER! Super Franky est là! »

Franky fit une de ses poses dont lui seul à le secret, sous les regards blasés de l'équipage. Sanji se retourna vers le livreur, qui regardait le bleuté avec des yeux médusés.

« -On montera dans le camion pour se rendre à notre bateau, c'est possible.  
-Hum... Euh, bien sur, bien sur, vous n'êtes donc que deux?  
-C'est ça, on est que deux, faut juste se rendre au port le plus près en tournant à droite. c'est juste à quelques kilomètres, ça mettra 5 minutes.  
-Très bien. »

Sanji embarque Franky et sauta dans le camion de livraison, contenant toute la nourriture commandée. Wedy regarda le camion s'en aller vers la direction indiqué avec un regard ennuyé. Elle soupira.

« -Bon bah y'a plus qu'a aller préparer nos valises et s'barrer d'cette île. »

Elle fut rapidement approuvé par le reste de l'équipage, qui montèrent tour à tour dans leur chambre. 15 minutes plus tard, l'équipage au chapeau de paille fut prêt. Hancock paya la gérante de l'hôtel et la remercia de son accueil. La femme rousse la salua chaleureusement en retour, ébloui par tant de beauté. Elle dit au revoir avec émotion aux enfants et sourit aimablement aux autres, leur priant de faire attention aux marines dehors. Dans le hall, Hancock se tourna vers ses nakamas.

« -Bon va falloir être discret d'accord? On va prendre des chemins différents.  
-Ca va être comme à cache cache! »

Vous pourriez penser que la personne qui dirait ça était un jeune enfant, comme Lola, Lyana, Lili ou Liam. Méane à la limite Et bien non. L'ancienne impératrice lança un regard exaspéré à son mari et prit la main de ses deux enfants.  
Voila comment l'équipage se retrouva à jouer à "cache cache", déambulant dans les rue de l'île Konran par des chemins différents. Miraculeusement (et pour le déroulement de la fic), ils arrivèrent tous à  
destination sans se faire repérer. Trouvant sur place Sanji et Franky, venant à peine de finir la déposition de la nourriture. Ils montèrent tous rapidement à bord du Sunny. Celui ci, devenu beaucoup plus gros pour l'arrivé des nouveaux membres de l'équipage, trônait fièrement sur le port. Eustass prit place au gouvernail, Franky étant en train d'hisser les voiles. Il sourit (si on peut appeler ça un sourire) et posa ses mains sur la roue de bois.

« -Allez on se casse! Si on veut pas que la Marine nous tombe dessus! »

Rapidement le navire s'éloigna du port, loin de la Marine, des vices amiraux, et de tous les dangers qu'ils représentaient. Car le monde, désormais, n'était plus qu'une ère de terreur et de chaos.

* * *

**Voila voila! Fin du chapitre! Review please :3**


	4. Chapitre 3

Réponse à la rewiew de Miss Sweat Death: Ca me fait super plaisir et ça m'encourage parce que pour l'instant y'a pas beaucoup de rewiew ^^ Alors voici le chapitre 3, avec j'espère pas trop d'attente, ton soutient me motive énormément et je t'en remercie, parce que c'est pas facile d'écrire des chapitres aussi long avec autant de persos ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras également la suite, parce que c'est une histoire de fou xD

Réponse à la rewiew de Ambroisine: Merci ^^ J'ai hésité au début, mais je me suis dit que la véritable action sera pour les prochains chapitres =)

Je vais changer le caractère de ma fic et le mettre en drama ^^ Parce que à partir de ce chapitre c'est déjà un peu moins joyeux =P  
Alors, comme certain se perdent un peu dans ma fic je vais faire une liste pour récapituler les personnages. J'espère que ceux qui ne comprennent pas s'y perdront un peu moins. C'est aussi une fiche de renseignements pour les spécialités de chaques enfants et leur date de naissance. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf tous les enfants qui sont tous à moi ^^

Equipage au chapeau de paille:

Adultes:

Monkey D Luffy. Capitaine de l'équipage/Combattant de l'équipage.

Roronoa Zoro. Second de l'équipage/Combattant de l'équipage.

Nami: Navigatrice de l'équipage/Combattante de l'équipage.

Usopp: Tireur d'élite de l'équipage/Combattant de l'équipage.

Sanji: Cuisinier de l'équipage/Combattant de l'équipage.

Chopper: Médecin de l'équipage/Combattant de l'équipage.

Franky: Charpentier de l'équipage/Combattant de l'équipage

Robin: Archéologue de l'équipage/Combattante de l'équipage.

Brook: Musicien de l'équipage/Combattant de l'équipage.

Kaya: Infirmière de l'équipage. (Kaya est la seule adulte à ne pas se battre, avec évidemment Nami qui est enceinte.)

Marco: Navigateur de l'équipage/Combattant de l'équipage.

Juraquille Mihawk: Sabreur de l'équipage/Combattant de l'équipage.

Trafalgar Law: Chirurgien de l'équipage/Combattant de l'équipage.

Shanks: Homme de quart/Combattant de l'équipage.

Baggy: Homme de quart/Combattant de l'équipage.

Eustass Kidd: Combattant de l'équipage.

Crocodile: Combattant de l'équipage.

Donquichotte Doflamingo: Combattant de l'équipage.

Portgas D Ace: Combattant de l'équipage.

Killer: Combattant de l'équipage.

Boa Hancock: Combattante de l'équipage.

Alvida: Combattante de l'équipage.

Enfants:

Monkey D Lili: Fille de Boa Hancock et Monkey D Luffy. Aucune spécialité. Née le 25 Avril. (8 ans)

Monkey D Liam: Fils de Boa Hancock et Monkey D Luffy. Aucune spécialité. Né le 3 Décembre (4 ans)

Roronoa Nakam: Fils de Roronoa Zoro et Sanji. Spécialité: Epéiste. Né le 14 Août (12 ans)

Roronoa Arthur: Fils de Roronoa Zoro et Sanji. Aucune spécialité. Né le 7 Juillet (10 ans)

Roronoa Méane: Fille de Roronoa Zoro et Sanji. Spécialité: Fouets. Née le 14 Février (9 ans)

Sebastian: Fils de Nami et Killer. Spécialité: Shurikens. Né le 12 Décembre (10 ans)

Aurel: Fils de Nami et Killer. Aucune spécialité. Né le 18 Mars (7 ans)

Yumi: Fille de Nami et Killer. Aucune spécialité. Née le 24 Septembre (6 ans)

Yasopp: Fils de Usopp et Kaya. Spécialité: Tir au lance pierre. Né le 29 Janvier (14 ans)

Nico Nirina: Fille de Franky et Nico Robin. Spécialité: Explosives et dynamites. Née le 6 Juin (10 ans)

Nico Lyana: Fille de Franky et Nico Robin. Aucune spécialité. Née le 13 Novembre (7 ans)

Portgas D Lola: Fille de Marco et Portgas D Ace. Spécialité: Boomerangs. Née le 2 Mars (8 ans)

Mihawk Ben: Fils de Juraquille Mihawk et Shanks. Spécialité: Epéiste. Fruit du psychique. Né le 17 Janvier (15 ans)

Mihawk Alicia: Fille de Juraquille Mihawk et Shanks. Spécialité: Chant/Hache. Pouvoirs du fruit du psychique. Né le 17 Janvier (15 ans)

Jinh Law Kidd: Fils de Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar Law. Spécialité: Coups de têtes/Musique. Né le 21 Août (11 ans 1/2)

Louis Law Kidd: Fils de Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar Law. Spécialité: Tronçonneuse*/Musique. Né le 21 Août (11 ans 1/2). *Clin d'oeil au personnage Grell Sutcliff, personnage que j'adore, du manga Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) pour ceux qui connaisse =)

Wedy Law Kidd: Fille de Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar Law. Spécialité: Voleuse/Poignards/Musique. Née le 21 Août (11 ans 1/2)

Annaëlle Law Kidd: Leatitia: Fille de Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar Law. Aucune spécialité. Née le 10 Avril (4 mois)

Leatitia: Fille de Baggy et Alvida. Spécialité: Dessin/Musique. Née le 31 Mars (16 ans)

Hugo: Fils de Baggy et Alvida. Spécialité: Musique/Fruit de la maladie. Né le 16 Juillet (17 ans)

Solène Doflamingo: Fille de Crocodile et Donquichotte Doflamingo. Spécialité: Revolvers/Chant. Né le 5 Septembre (11 1/2 ans)

Et l'enfant dans le ventre de Nami ^^

Voilà, en espérant que cette liste vous aidera si vous êtes perdus =) (J'ai du mettre plus de temps à la faire qu'a faire le chapitre =P) Les dates d'anniversaires ne sont pas vraiment importantes, et les spécialités apparaîtront au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Pour les annivs, je ne vais surement pas tous les faire, ça en fait trop par mois =P  
Maintenant place à l'histoire!

Chapitre 3: Cauchemar sur terre et drôle d'équipage.

Monde. Année 1614

La guerre de Marineford était terminée. Barbe Blanche était mort. Ace aux poingts ardents à été sauve de justesse. Le peuple fêtait et se réjouissait de la victoire de la Marine. Cette dernière, le coeur embaumée d'espoir, pensait pouvoir enfin vaincre la grande vague de piraterie dominant le monde. Elle  
se trompait. Sengoku, amiral en chef, donna sa démission. Au terme d'un combat sans merci de dix jours entre les deux amiraux Akainu et Aokiji, la place de nouvel amiral en chef fut remporté par Akainu, Le Chien Rouge. Le Faisan Bleu, vaincu, se retira de la Marine, pour retourner vivre en paix dans son village natal, à East Blue. Alors que le monde entier semblait renaître, un coup de théâtre tomba brutalement. Marshall D Teach, pirate rescapé de la guerre au sommet de Marineford, s'étant octroyé les pouvoirs du fruit du démon de Edward Newgate, brisa la paix et amena le chaos dans le Nouveau Monde. Sa puissance était telle, qu'il chassa les 4 empereurs, pour s'emparer du Nouveau Monde. La deuxième moitié de Grande Line devint alors le terrain de jeux de Barbe Noire et ses sbires, et devint un monde, ou le sang coulait dans la terre, la nourrissant de malheurs, ou le ciel devint flamme et ou toute ondes positives disparus. L'enfer sur Terre était né. Nombreux sont ceux qui tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais malgré toute leur détermination, on ne retrouvèrent que leurs ossements ou leur cadavre pourrissant. Le peuple se tourna vers Akainu, nouveau meneur de l'armée de la Marine. Celui ci décréta que le sang coulé dans le Nouveau Monde n'était pas assez pur pour aller le nettoyer. L'homme de lave devint un tyran, s'attaquant au civils, torturant femmes et enfants, massacrant grâce à ses puissantes légions les gens pas assez noble pour lui, aidé par l'amiral Kizaru. Au fur et à mesure, son pouvoir prenait de l'empleur, et le monde fut tenu sous sa coupe.

Les Grands Corsaires ne furent plus et redevinrent pirates, eux mêmes trop faible contre Akainu, Kizaru et tous les vices amiraux. Les peuples du monde entier comprirent l'empleur de la situation, d'un côté, Grand Line, détenu par le cruel Akainu. De l'autre, Le Nouveau Monde, détenu par Marshall D Teach, alias Barbe Noire. Et contre tout attente, le monde du se résoudre à se tourner vers leur seul source d'espoir, les pirates révolutionnaires. Ce faisant massacrer équipage par équipage dans le Nouveau Monde, les équipages pirates refirent route vers Grande Line, ou ils pensaient pouvoir plus facilement vaincre Akainu. C'était malheureusement faux. L'homme, devenu le maître de la moitié du monde, se trouvait être devenu bien plus fort, et bien plus rusé. Sous l'ignorance de tous, les pirates décidèrent de conclure une alliance contre le nouvel amiral en chef.

L'équipage de Basil Hawkins, l'équipage de X Drake, celui de Urouge, celui de Capone, celui d'Eustass Kidd et celui de Trafalgar Law s'allièrent. Bientôt suivi par l'équipage au chapeau de paille, de celui de Shanks le Roux, ancien empereur du nouveau monde, de Baggy Le Clown et des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Malheureusement excessivement moins nombreux. Au grand étonnement, les anciens capitaines corsaires, Mihawk, Hancock, Crocodile et Doflamingo décidèrent également de les rejoindre. Ivankov et Inazuma, seuls survivants de l'armée des révolutionnaires après la mort de Monkey D Dragon les rejoignirent également. Toutes ces personnes étant historiquement ennemies, étaient à présent devenues alliées, amies, et même parfois plus. De fil en aiguille, l'organisation des Red Tigers, reprenant l'armé révolutionnaire du père de Monkey D Luffy, se fit de plus en plus importante, des pirates, même parfois des civils doués au combat du monde entier rejoignirent tour à tour leur armée, mais c'était toujours insuffisant. L'existence de cette organisation ne resta pas longtemps sous silence. Akainu, l'apprenant, réussit à tuer les équipages pirates principaux. L'équipage d'Hawkins, dit "Le Magicien", coula en mer après une altercation avec le vice amiral Momonga. L'équipage d'Urouge sombra dans les flammes peu après la découvert des Red Tigers, suivi de peu par la destruction du sous marin de Trafalgar Law, qui s'en sortit vivant de justesse, après la perte de tous les membres de son équipage. Capone "Gang Bege", X Drake "Le Pavillon Rouge", l'équipage de Baggy Le Clown et celui de Eustass Kidd n'avaient pas tenus également très longtemps. Baggy, Eustass et Trafalgar avaient survécus. Killer et Alvida aussi.

Le gouvernement, n'ayant jamais contesté les actions d'Akainu, et la Marine, après une énième bataille découvrirent avec stupeur l'existence de la fille de Nico Robin, archéologue de l'équipage des pirates au chapeau de paille, et de Franky, charpentier de cet équipage. Mais après plusieurs recherches, ils en vinrent à trouver l'existence de Yasopp, fils de Usopp le tireur d'élite et Kaya, qui avait rejoint l'armée des Red Tigers non en tant que combattante, mais en tant qu'espionne et informatrice. La deuxième fille de Robin et Franky. Les deux enfants, Leatitia et Hugo, de Baggy et Alvida. La fille de Monkey D Luffy, et de l'impératrice Boa Hancock, et la grossesse de cette dernière. Sebastian, Aurel et Yumi, les enfants de Nami, navigatrice de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, surnommée "La Chatte Voleuse", et de Killer "Le Massacreur", ancien second des Kidd Pirates. L'arrivée de 10 nouveaux ennemis potentielles rendit Akainu fou de rage, il ordonna sans plus attendre de retrouver ses maudits gamins et des les exécuter des lors. Les pirates du Red Tigers, apprenant la nouvelle, décidèrent d'un commun accord d'intégrer l'équipage le plus puissant, seul à n'avoir subi aucune perte. Celui au chapeau de paille, dirigé par Monkey D Luffy. Celui ci accepta avec joie, heureux d'intégrer Ace et Shanks dans son équipage. Ce qui permettrait une bien meilleur sécurité aux enfants, au lieu de rester séparément. Ce n'était encore qu'un début. Le gouvernement, faisant toujours plus de recherche pour retrouver l'équipage de Monkey D Luffy, dont ils connaissaient la brusque augmentation du nombre des membres de l'équipage, firent une découverte bien plus surprenante. Lola, la fille de Marco Le Phoenix et de Portgas D Ace. La nouvelle fut un choc total, mais non par le fait que deux hommes puissent avoir un enfant, car ça, il le savait déjà. 10 ans que le gouvernement mondiale connaissait l'existence de plusieurs enfants dans le monde, ayant deux parents de sexe masculin. Sans que l'information ne soit divulguée. C'est ainsi que Jinh, Louis et Wedy, les enfants de Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd, Alicia et Ben, les enfants de Mihawk et Shanks, Solène, la fille de Donquichotte Doflamingo et Crocodile, et Méane, Arthur et Nakam, les enfants de Roronoa Zoro et Sanji La Jambe Noire furent découverts. L'équipage au chapeau de paille recrutèrent tous les membres ayant des enfants, afin de les protéger de la guerre. Le monde sombra dans le chaos et la terreur, avec comme seul espoir, l'équipage au chapeau de paille, seul contre la Marine, Barbe Noire dans le nouveau monde, et les équipages pirates ennemis naviguant sur les mers.

* * *

Grande Line. 4 Août 1623. Bateau des mugiwaras.

La mer, pour une fois, était d'un calme plat. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, la chaleur de ce beau mois d'aout agréable, les mouettes volaient joyeusement dans le ciel. Les occupants du Sunny en profitaient, tout était tellement bien, tout était tellement calme...

«-NONMEHO, CA VA BIEN OUI?! »

Solène se redressa de son transat en hurlant. Le frisbee orange qu'avait lancé Jinh lui avait atteri tout droit dans la tête alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de lire son livre, à l'ombre du parasol, un verre de limonade à la main que lui avait gentiment apporté Nakam, l'œil en cœur et un sourire à la Sanji aux lèvres. Qu'il avait bien vite laissé tombé sous le regard perforant de Crocodile. Jinh ricana.

« -Oups, désolé.  
-Allez jouez ailleurs! Ou ne jouez pas du tout!  
-Pour une fois qu'il fait beau et qu'on a pas croisé un bateau ennemi depuis hier!  
-Ce n'est pas mon problème! Faites ce que vous voulez tant que vous ne m'importunez pas!  
-Tu parles vraiment comme une bourge! Ricana le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. »

Le verre de limonade que tenait Solène partit voler tout droit vers la tête de son ami, ce qu'elle aimer bien faire quand elle était en colère, balancer tout les objets à porter de main dans le mur, ou sur sa victime. Jinh l'évita en riant et repartit le frisbee à la main vers sa soeur, qui s'impatientait en pianotant ses doigts sur le rebord du navire. Soupirant, Solène se recoucha sur sa chaise longue, et Nakam se dépêcha de lui ramener un autre verre, sous le regard fier de Sanji. La blonde haussa un sourcil et le remercia d'un sourire, regardant l'horizon. Plus loin, une partie des adultes étaient assis à la grande table en table aménagée à l'ombre d'un arbre. Marco avait sorti ses cartes de navigation, lui et Nami observaient à quel base marine la plus proche il pourrait s'attaquer. Pour renverser la marine, s'attaquer base par base était la meilleure solution. Détruire le quartier général de la Marine était la dernière phase du plan. Les provisions dureraient 3 semaines, un mois si les estimations de Sanji étaient un peu trop basses. Ils avaient donc un mois avant d'être obligé de mettre pied à terre. Ce n'était pas plus mal, moins ils se faisaient repérer et mieux c'était, le danger était bien plus grand sur terre que sur mer. Et puis, ils devaient également se méfiaient d'un autre ennemi, la noblesse mondiale. Qui elle, soutenait complètement les idéaux d'Akainu, celui ci ne s'en prenant qu'aux races inférieurs, proclamant "Qu'il faut débarrasser notre terre de toutes ces âmes impures et de tous ces sangs souillés". La mer restait leur plus grande alliée, exception faite que si l'équipage venait s'y engouffrer par mégarde lors d'une tempête ou autre, la moitié des occupants du navire n'y survivrait pas. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils aimaient penser. Marco pointa du doigt une île perdu, en plein milieu de l'océan.

« -D'après les dernières informations reçus, cette île comporte une base marine. On pourra y être dans cinq ou six jours à vitesse maximum, si le vent nous est favorable. »

Nami assise à côté hocha la tête affirmativement, mais fronça les sourcils voyant le regard surexcité de son capitaine.

« -N'oublions pas que c'est une base marine, il se peut qu'un vice amiral s'y trouve ou un colonel. Il nous faudra un plan travaillé pour y rentrer. Et un plan du bâtiment.  
-Pas besoin de plan de quoi que ce soit! On fonce dans le tas et on leur explose leur tronche! »

Marco ne releva pas, habitué au tempérament de son capitaine, Nami se contenta d'un coup de poing sur le crâne, pour changer, et un regard noir.

« -Si on fait ça on est sur de tous se faire tuer! Il faut qu'on soit préparer sombre crétin! »

Alors que la navigatrice de l'équipage et son capitaine au chapeau de paille se chamaillaient une nouvelle fois, Trafalgar, plus loin, sourit mélancoliquement, fixant un point non précis à l'horizon, il tourna légèrement la tête vers ses enfants jouant au frisbee sur le jardin du bateau, considérablement agrandit également, grâce à l'incroyable efficacité de Franky. Il entendit vaguement leur discussion de loin, Louis s'adressant à Lola.

« -Elle est ou Lili?

-Oi Lola?

-Elle s'est endormi en pleine partie de frisbee! J'y crois pas! »

Yasopp, à côté de Wedy, éclata de rire, effectivement, la petite fille s'était endormie contre le mandarinier de Nami, en plein milieu de la partie. Louis sourit en secouant la tête et relança le frisbee à son frère qui l'attrapa en sautant. Law détourna son regard et le reporta sur l'étendue infini de la mer. Ses enfants... Il faut dire que ça avait été une sacrée surprise, lui être maman! Avec Kidd comme père en plus. Le Chirurgien De La Mort rigola intérieurement, le jour de l'annonce de l'existence de son enfant, alors qu'a l'époque il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'il allait avoir des triplés, il s'en souvenait encore...

* * *

_FLASH BACK: 3 Décembre 1612._

_« -Je suis quoi? »_

_Trafalgar Law était assit sur la chaise en face de l'infirmière, les yeux complètement écarquillés. Normalement, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être le patient, en général, c'était lui le médecin. Mais cette fois ci, après les multiples sermonts et supplications de son équipage, il avait accepté de se faire consulter. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, Law avait des nausées et des vertiges, l'odeur de la nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir, et il était bien plus fatigué qu'en temps normal. Donc, pour avoir fait plaisir à son équipage, et, même si il ne l'avoura jamais, parce qu'il n'avait pas su trouvé ce qu'il lui arrivé, il était allé voir une infirmière. Qui, en trois séances, lui avait donné la réponse à sa question. Trafalgar serra la mâchoire, la réponse attendu n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il avait espérée, non mais elle se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi? Il avait de l'humour, mais là il trouvait ça tout sauf drôle. C'est pourquoi, une vague de colère l'assaillit quand l'infirmière brune d'un certain âge debout en face de lui répéta sa phrase._

_« -Vous êtes enceinte. »_

_C'était tellement stupide, tellement absurde, que Law ne s'énerva même pas, du moins pas tout de suite. La blague était de très mauvais goût, et un gout amer commença à se faire sentir dans sa bouche, encore plus quand le regard de la vieille femme, jusque là impassible, se fit très sérieux. Elle était en train d'insinuer qu'il était faible comme une femme... Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup. Le brun se releva d'un bond._

_« -VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE! J'AI UNE TRONCHE A ETRE ENCEINTE! J'SUIS PAS UNE GONZESSE PUTAIN!_  
_-J'imagine votre étonnement jeune homme, mais c'est néanmoins la vérité, l'écographie à révélé un foetus se développant dans votre ventre, et les symptômes correspondent parfaitement._  
_-JE PEUX PAS ETRE ENCEINTE PUTAIN! J'SUIS UN GARS MERDE! »_

_L'infirmière, pas perturbé pour un sous à l'énervement soudain mais prévisible de son patient, soupira à la phrase fortement ressemblante à la première, elle allait reprendre la parole quand deux coups toqués à la porte se firent entendre._

_« -Entrez. »_

_La porte s'ouvrit et un homme d'une quarantaine année entra dans la pièce. Il passa un doigt sur sa petite moustache grise identique à ses cheveux et porta son attention vers l'infirmière._

_« -Bonjour Nicole, j'ai eu vent d'une information intéressante concernant un de tes patients masculin qui attendrait vraisemblablement un enfant. Aux hurlements que pousse ce jeune homme ici présent, j'en déduis que c'est vous monsieur. »_

_Law ne répondit même pas, il n'avait même pas écouté l'homme, son esprit était plongé ailleurs. Enceinte...Enceinte? En v'là une qu'avait trop fumé ce matin. Il ne fallait pas être médecin pour savoir qu'un homme ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte. Un enfant de cinq ans le saurait. La dénommée Nicole hocha sèchement la tête et l'homme la congédia, pour prendre place à son bureau. D'un geste de la main, il invita le brun à s'assoir en face de lui, ce qu'il fit toujours passablement énervé._

_« -Bien, jeune homme. J'ai lu sur votre dossier que vous vous appelez Trafalgar Law c'est bien ça? Je connais votre réputation, vous êtes un pirate d'assez grande renommé, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis tenu au secret médical. Enfin bref, je suis le Docteur Stéphane Farin, vous pouvez m'appelez Stéphane, je suis spécialisé dans les cas comme les vôtres, et j'aimerais discuté du vôtre._  
_-Vous vous foutez de moi? Gronda Law, menaçant. Je suis médecin, et je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a aucun docteur spécialisé dans les grossesses masculines, tout simplement parce que ça n'existe pas._  
_-Effectivement, les grossesses masculines sont impossibles, c'est une des premières lois de la nature, une des règles de la vie primordiale. A première vue indétournable. Tout simplement parce que les hommes n'ont pas le corps et les organes nécessaires pour tomber enceinte. Cependant, il y'a une douzaine d'année, les scientifiques ont fait une trouvaille pour le moins... Etonnante. Je vous préviens, vous devez absolument garder pour vous ce que je vais vous dire. Les scientifiques du gouvernement mondial ont découvert après avoir déniché plusieurs cas de ce genre, un autre pouvoir concernant les fruits du démon. Vous êtes bien un possesseur de fruit du démon?_  
_-Oui, je possède le fruit Ope Ope no mi, le fruit des opérations. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça vient faire là dedans. Je viens vous voir parce que cela fait trois semaines que je suis malade! Et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire, c'est que je suis enceinte! J'suis un gars, un homme, un mec putain! Pas une nana bordel!_  
_-Je le sais bien, mais il me semble que vous êtes médecin? Vous savez donc aussi bien que moi que les symptômes décrits, nausées, vertiges, dégoût de la nourriture, fatigue..., correspondent parfaitement à une grossesse._  
_-C'est une coincidence, j'ai peut être attraper la gastro! Ou une autre maladie dans le genre!_  
_-Et comment expliquez vous l'écographie?_  
_-Vous avez surement mal vu! Siffla Law »_

_Le docteur Farin le regarda fixement dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis feuilleta rapidement le dossier bleu à sa gauche. Il en sortit une feuille plastifiée et la tendit à Trafalgar. Celui ci ne la prit pas tout de suite, continuant de regarder le medecin. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'empara du document d'un geste agacé et le parcouru très rapidement des yeux. Il se figea devant le papier, et le balança à travers la pièce._

_« -Ce n'est pas mon écographie! Vous mentez! »_

_La voix de Law était monté légèrement dans les aigus, ça ne pouvait pas être la sienne, ils étaient en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour lui faire croire n'importe quoi! Ils ne POUVAIT PAS être enceinte! C'était tout bonnement impossible, il se foutait tous royalement de sa gueule!_

_« -Monsieur Law, écoutez moi je vous prie. Je comprend que c'est difficile à admettre, mais veuillez vous rasseoir. »_  
_La mâchoire du brun se crispa, et à contre cœur, il s'assit sur la chaise, ses jointures lui faisant mal à force de serrer les poings._

_« -Je reviens donc sur les fruits du démon, il y'a une dizaine d'année, les scientifiques ont trouvé une autre particulier de ces étranges fruits..._  
_-Et la quelle je vous prie? Siffla le brun._  
_-Le pouvoir de fécondation sur n'importe quelle être vivant. De sexe masculin ou féminin. »_

_Un immense silence suivi cette déclaration. Law sentit son corps entier se crisper. Les fruits du démon, avec le pouvoir de fécondation? C'était une blague? Ca se saurait si c'était le cas. Comme si il avait lut dans ses pensées, le médecin prit la parole._

_« -Bien entendu, dès que cela c'est sût, le gouvernement mondial à veiller à ce que le monde ne l'apprenne pas et que cela reste secret. Cependant, sachez que vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas là, des sujets semblables ou été traités avant vous. Il y doit y'avoir approximativement une vingtaine de cas dans le monde, cela est très rare bien évidemment. Cependant pour en être sur, j'aimerais vous posez une question monsieur Law. Elle est assez personnelle, mais nécessaire. »_

_Le médecin fit une pause quelques secondes, laissant Trafalgar assimiler toutes les informations. Ce n'était surement pas des conneries, le regard de l'homme était très sérieux, et les pouvoirs des fruits du démons étaient tellement incroyables, que c'était même pas vraiment étonnant. Le docteur Farin prit une légère inspiration et lança d'une traite, très franchement, avec un regard très sérieux qui lui indiquait clairement de ne pas mentir._

_« -Avez vous, il y'a peu de temps, eu une relation sexuelle avec un homme? »_

_Law s'étrangla avec sa salive. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette question?! Ca ne le regardait absolument pas! Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, se permettant une minute de réflexion. Bon, d'un côté, c'était plutôt logique que les hommes "enceintes" soient avec d'autres hommes pour avoir un enfant. Avec une femme, ce n'était surement pas vraiment possible. Le Chirurgien De La Mort décida de jouer la carte de la franchise._

_« -Oui. »_

_Court, franc, sec. Le ton qu'on utilise pour les réponses qu'on aime pas vraiment avouer, même à soit même, dont on a plutôt honte, qui nous mettaient en colère et mal à l'aise. Le médecin remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et hocha légèrement la tête._

_« -Il y'a combien de temps? »_

_Le jeune brun bloqua à cette question. Combien de temps? Le regard de Law se fit un peu perdu. C'était il y'a...Un mois un peu passé...Juste quand sa "maladie" commençait. La bouche de Law devint sèche et ses yeux se fermèrent._

_« -Un mois et quelques jours de plus. Murmura Law._  
_-Et vous avez vos nausées depuis?_  
_-...à peu près vingt cinq jours._  
_-...Monsieur Law... Vous ne pouvez plus en doutez, vous allez avoir un bébé. »_

_Law ne dit rien, plus aucuns doutes n'étaient possibles. Le medecin se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant pour laisser passer son patient. Law se leva lentement, le regard vide, l'esprit ailleurs. Il entendit à peine le "Revenez me voir dans trois semaines" du medecin, il passa la porte et marcha silencieusement dans le couloir. Ne faisant pas attention aux regards intrigués qu'on lui lancé, il franchit la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ses pas étaient lents, lourds. Les passants se pressaient autour de lui, étaient bruyants, ne faisant pas attention au jeune brun perdu qui marchait sans destination précise, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Il arriva au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans le parc municipal de l'île sur laquelle il avait abordé lui et son équipage. Law s'assit sur un banc innocupé et contempla sans vraiment s'y intéresser les oiseaux picorant les miettes de pain par terre devant lui. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, il ne vérifia pas si quelqu'un était dans le parc, il savait déjà__qu'il était seul. La conversation avec le médecin tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Pouvoirs de fécondation... Fruit du démon... Symptômes... Bébé. "Monsieur Law vous ne pouvez plus en doutez, vous allez avoir un bébé." Un bébé. Dans son ventre, là, un être humain était en train de grandir. Pour l'instant, il était encore petit, mais, le bébé allait grandir. Il allait avoir un enfant. Lui. Le cruel, sadique et psychopathe Chirurgien De La Mort allait avoir un enfant. Et... Pire que tout. C'était lui qui le portait. Ce n'était pas une quelconque femme ou fille qu'il aurait rencontré qui allait porter son enfant. Non. C'était dans son ventre à lui que le bébé grandissait. La goutte d'eau salée s'écrasa sur sa main sans qu'il ne put la retenir, bientôt rejoint par une deuxième, puis une troisième, jusqu'a ce que finalement, un torrent de larmes s'écoulent de ses yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré...Que l'émotion sur son visage était autre que moquerie ou cynisme. Qu'il était... faible. Le mot ne lui fit verser que plus de larmes. Ces mots... Il les entendait encore ces putains de mots... Ces putains de mots tout droits sortis de leur putain de bouche... "Tu es faible Law, regarde toi, t'es faible comme une gonzesse". "Tu es faible Law... Faible." Un gémissement désespéré s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme tatoué. Mon dieu, si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça...Et cet enfant, qu'allait t'il devenir? Il allait le prendre dans son sous marin et le faire intégrer son équipage de pirates? Comment pourrait il s'en occuper convenablement? Il ne pourrait pas avoir la charge d'un enfant, il n'était pas préparé. Et puis... Il allait devoir l'annoncer à son équipage. Law se mordit la lèvre. Comment réagiraient t'ils? Ils ne le regarderaient plus jamais avec le même respect. Comment allait t'il faire? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, le désespérant d'avantage tour à tour, quand soudainement tout s'arrêta net. Il pensait à quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait même pas effleurer l'esprit tellement il était perdu... Lui. Il l'avait oublié. Comment pourrait il lui annoncer ça? Comment pourrait il lui dire qu'il attendait son bébé? Car c'était le sien. Il en était absolument certain. Ca ne pouvait être que le sien. Il faudrait tout lui expliquer. Si il daignait à l'écouter. Mais comment lui parler en plus! Il ne savait même pas ou il se trouvait! Law crispa les poings, la bile commençait à lui remonter à la gorge, y laissant un goût amer et acide. Et si... Et si il ne voulait pas de cet enfant? Si il le laissait seul avec lui? Le désespoir submergea Law de plus belle, penser à lui avait apporté le coup fatal. Il tomba au sol, évanoui. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut des "capitaine!", crié par des voix familières._

FIN FLASH BACK.

* * *

Law sourit doucement, appuyé contre la balustrade, il continuai à fixer la mer d'un air absent. Ce jour là avait été un des rares ou il avait réellement perdu le contrôle de la situation. L'arrivée d'un enfant été la dernière chose qu'il avait prévu, avec de plus Eustass Kidd comme père! A l'époque, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Leur première nuit passé ensemble avait été un accident. Il avait atterri lui et son équipage sur une île pour se ravitailler en provisions, et avait eu la surprise d'y croiser quelques Supernovas. il fronça les sourcils dans un temps de réflexion. Bonney y était, la chevelure rose de la demoiselle n'était pas vraiment passé inaperçu, ainsi que Killer, avec Kidd, et il lui avait semblé apercevoir également Apoo, et Basil Hawkins avait été présent également. Law retint un éclat de rire se souvenant de la soirée passée en vague compagnie avec celui que l'on surnommé "Le Magicien". Le blond d'habitude si calme et impassible s'était révélé bien plus amusant après quelques verres. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu, mais il lui avait semblé que le blond avait plutôt passé la majorité de sa soirée avec X Drake, Le Pavillon Rouge qui se trouvait également sur l'île... Bref, une soirée un peu trop ivre, quelques verres entres pirates qui avaient laissé leur hostilité de côté, la musique à fond dans les oreilles, les mains baladeuses du roux trop soûls pour se contrôler, un Law également sans aucune sobriété se laissant faire, une porte au fond de la salle donnant sur une petite chambre, et point à la ligne. Ils en avaient rapidement discutés le lendemain matin. Cela devait être sans avenir, sans lendemain, une simple nuit pour s'amuser et soulager leur envie masculine. Laissant échapper un léger rire, le brun regarda ses trois enfants un peu plus loin. Finalement, ce qui devait être une aventure d'une nuit s'était transformé en une véritable histoire.

Plus loin, sur le mât, Shanks plissa les yeux. Un navire semblait apparaître au loin. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait rapidement, il jura en reconnaissant le symbole sur les voiles blanches.

« -NAVIRE DE LA MARINE DROIT DEVANT! »

Tous les membres de l'équipage tournèrent la tète vers le navire. Le bateau commençait à grignotait les dix mètres de distance qui restait entre lui et le Sunny Go. Il serait là dans une minute. Zoro jeta un coup d'œil à son capitaine, celui ci mangeait, bien évidemment. Le cri de Shanks ne l'avait pas vraiment interpellé, il jeta un vague regard à son équipage qui attendait l'ordre de savoir quand attaquer. Il regarda son second lui demandant du regard de donner l'ordre qu'il voulait à sa place, pour qu'il puisse tout de même terminer son repas. Zoro leva la tête vers Shanks.

« -C'est un vaisseau dangereux?  
- Non juste des simples matelots.  
-Bon. Les gosses vous vous en occupez? »

Leatitia fut la première debout et sortit de sa poche une longue flûte, rapidement suivi par Hugo, Alicia, qui tenait une longue hache dans sa main droite, et Ben, qui dégaina un sabre de derrière son dos. Yasopp soupira et se releva en se dépoussiérant le pantalon, tout en s'emparant de son lance pierre, suivi par Nakam qui sortit une longue épée de son fourreau accroché à la ceinture. Les triplés s'avancèrent en souriant. Jinh craqua ses phalanges, ses doigts, et sa nuque avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Louis fixait des ses trop grands yeux gris le navire ennemi, la main gauche sur sa hanche, celle de droite tenant fermement une lourde tronçonneuse surement plus grosse que lui. Wedy sourit de toute ses dents et rajusta sa mèche de cheveux rouges qui lui cachait légèrement l'oeil droit et une partie de son visage. Passant une main dans ses cheveux courts, elle s'empara d'un geste très vif de deux poignards dissimulés sous sa chemise. Solène s'avança à sa gauche, ses mains croisées devant elle au niveau du ventre, tenant fermement deux gros revolvers. Les autres reculèrent rapidement. Les dix combattants étaient assez nombreux, ils se débrouilleraient très bien tous seuls si un vice amiral ou amiral ne se pointait pas sur le navire. Law marcha rapidement vers Annaëlle, qui dormait dans son berceau, à l'ombre près de la table. Il rentra à l'intérieur avec sa fille dans les bras, comme il le faisait toujours lors d'une bataille quand il ne se battait pas.

Les plus jeunes regagnèrent aussi la table, se collant à leurs parents. Le bateau s'approchait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que les occupants du Sunny Go purent complètement voir les Marines. Ceux ci ne semblaient pas des plus rassurés, s'attaquer à l'équipage de chapeau de paille sans capitaine vice amiral relevait du suicide. Et ils semblaient s'en rendirent compte. Hugo attrapa une corde qui pendouillait à côté de sa tête et un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Il agrippa la taille de sa soeur et tout deux s'élancèrent sur le navire ennemi, renvoyant la corde à Alicia dès qu'ils eurent le pied au sol. La rousse la rattrapa sans mal et s'élança à son tour. Elle posa un pied sur le bateau et attaqua sans tarder un Marine qui se jetait déjà sur elle. Elle lui trancha sans mal la poitrine avec sa hache tandis qu'elle sentit une main lui taper gentiment l'épaule. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire pirate, son frère, Ben, s'était téléporté à ses côtés, sous les regards médusés de leurs adversaires. Et ouais les cocos, quand ont connait pas les pouvoirs de ses ennemis, faut s'attendre à des surprises. Le fruit du psychique, qu'avais mangé Ben il y'a 4 ans, quand il en avait onze, avait les pouvoirs de s'attacher à la personne de son choix directement par la pensée, donc à distance. L'utilisateur de ce fruit choisit quelle est la personne avec qui il "partagera" ses pouvoirs. Ben avait choisi sa jumelle, évidemment. Il pouvait donc se téléporter à côté d'elle tant qu'elle restait dans un périmètre de 2 km, il pouvait communiquer télépatiquement avec elle, et il pouvait se relier par un fil invisible pour éviter de se perdre, ou alors construire un fil plus solide pour se rejoindre en grimpant dessus, tout en restant à moins de 2000 mètres d'elle. Ben aurait pu utiliser un fil solide et s'en servir comme corde, mais se téléporter était nettement plus rapide. Les jumeaux sourient et se lancèrent dans la bataille, contre une cinquantaine de Marine avec une hache et une épée. A quelques mètres, les triplés étant déjà arrivé sur le bateau, détruisaient tous sur leur passage, comme d'habitude. Jinh y aller par coups de poings et coups de tête, son attaque favorite, Louis courait plutôt après les Marines, ceci fuyant devant l'énorme tronçonneuse noire que brandissait le garçon de douze ans. Et Wedy se faufiler à travers les Marines, telle une petite souris, éventrant tout le monde par gestes habiles avec ses deux poignards.

Solène était assise sur la balustrade, les jambes négligemment croisées. Ses deux revolvers maitrisés d'une main experte avait déjà au moins fait une dizaine de victime, et ils étaient surement tous morts, vu comment Solène s'appliquait à viser la tête. Yasopp aussi était occupé au tir, reprenant les techniques à son père, ses balles de rocs, qui s'entrechoquaient le plus souvent violemment sur la tête de ses adversaires, avaient déjà leur quota de victimes. Nakam lui, tranchait la tête de tous les malheureux qui osaient croiser son chemin, le garçon de douze ans ne semblaient pas du tout perturbés par les marres de sang autour de lui. Il ne tressaillit pas quand sa lame rencontra le coup d'un Marine aux cheveux blonds. Il savait que cet homme avait surement une famille, des amis, peut être des enfants, mais il ne devait pas y réfléchir. Cet homme aurait surement exterminé toute sa famille à lui si il aurait pu. Ils étaient nés dans la guerre, ils étaient nés pour se battre, pour exterminer tous ennemis, c'était la triste raison de leur existence sur cette terre. Les Marines étaient cinq fois plus nombreux qu'eux, mais bien plus faibles. Leatitia se servait de sa flûte pour ensorceler ses ennemis, pouvoir soigneusement enseigné par Brook, et ordonnait aux Marines uniquement au son des notes de l'instrument de se jeter à l'eau ou de s'entretuer entre eux. Hugo lui, coincé les Marines un par un et posait une main sur leur torse, souriant narquoisement. Son fruit du démon, le fruit de la maladie, qu'il avait mangé il y'a 6 ans, lui permettait d'infliger n'importe quelle maladie à n'importe qui, il pouvait aussi s'en servir pour les guérir, et pouvait avec ses mains, retirer la force vitale d'une personne jusqu'a la mort de celle ci. Ce qu'il faisait avec la majorité des Marines autour de lui. Quand l'homme plaqué au mur perdit connaissance, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus le lâcha et le jeta au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Finalement, en quelques minutes, tous les adversaires du bateau furent éliminés, avant même qu'ils n'aient pus canonnés le Sunny. 10 minutes plus tard, les dix combattants avaient embarqués les provisions et l'argent du bateau de la Marine sur le leur et étaient à présent tous assis à table. Wedy attrapa une pomme et passa négligemment une main derrière sa tête. Un rictus moqueur vint déformer ses lèvres.

« -Quels faiblards! Décidemment la Marine régresse ces temps ci!  
-Il n'y'avait pas de capitaine colonel ou vice amiral, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient si faibles. Les matelots ne sont rien pour nous, les plus dangereux sont les vices amiraux et amiraux. » Lui répondit Ben.

Sa soeur jumelle se désintéressa de la conversation et planta son regard dans celui de Marco, dont les cartes étaient toujours tranquillement posées sur la table, la bataille ne semblant pas avoir dérangée le moins du monde son propriétaire.

« -Sinon, c'est quand qu'on arrive sur la prochaine île? Demanda innocemment la rousse.  
-Dans un bon mois pourquoi? T'es déjà pressés de remettre pied à terre? La questionna Marco, un sourire au lèvre.  
-Pas vraiment non, c'était juste pour savoir. »

Yasopp lui jeta un regard en coin, un mois, c'était largement suffisant. Leatitia, assise à côté d'Alvida se mordit la lèvre. Maintenant, rester plus qu'a trouver une excuse pour accoster sur l'île désirée. Elle tourna la tête vers tête d'ananas.

« -Et... On pourra faire un petit détour avant?  
-Sur quelle île? »

Comme Nakam, Alicia montra à Marco l'ile MontRoche, toute petite sur la carte, à peine visible. Marco haussa un sourcil.

« -Pour quoi faire?  
-Ben... Pour... Pour visiter! »

Le ton de la jeune femme était plus hésitant que certain, le blond fit une moue perplexe mais hocha doucement la tête. Une vague d'excitation parcourut les enfants présents. Solène, assise sur les genoux de Doflamingo, haussa un sourcil, si il pouvait y arriver si facilement que ça, se serait un peu trop beau pour être vrai.

« -J'ai plus mon boomerang! »

Le cri de Lola ne fit réagir personne. La petite brune qui se battait avec ses deux boomerangs les perdaient tous le temps, souvent, elle les lançaient, et ils réapparaissaient complètement à l'opposé d'ou elle se tenait. Du haut de ses huit ans, la petite manquait encore d'un peu d'entraînement. Alors que la petite se mit à geignir de désespoir, elle aperçut la main de Mihawk devant ses yeux, le boomerang tenu entre ses doigts. Lola se stoppa quelques instants, avant de réaliser que son arme fétiche se tenait sous ses yeux. Poussant un cri de joie, elle s'empara de son boomerang en remerciant chaleureusement Mihawk. Oeil de Faucon lui sourit en réponse avant de se lever de table et s'accouder à la balustrade. La vie qu'il trouvait avant si ennuyeuse s'était pimentée des l'arrivée de ses deux enfants jumeaux. En faite, peu être même bien avant, à l'époque ou il avait commençait à sérieusement sympathisé avec Shanks, même avant d'êtres amants. Il savait que sa vie allait basculé quand il était tombé amoureux du roux. Des ce moment là, c'était devenu le bordel, son attirance pour l'homme, sa grossesse, qu'il avait, il devait le reconnaitre, lui même choisi. En tant que Shichibukai, il avait forcément été au courant comme tous les autres de cette particularité étrange des fruits du démon. Mais comme Shanks n'en avait pas mangé et lui non plus, Ivankov et son fruit des hormones les avaient bien aidés... Comme Sanji avec Zoro. Après, tout c'était enchainé très rapidement, l'arrivée de ses enfants, son travail de Grand Corsaire prenant de l'empleur à cause de la vague de piraterie de plus en plus présente, même 22 ans après la mort de Gol D Roger, le rôle de Yonkou de Shanks, la Guerre de Marineford, le remplacement de Sengoku par Akainu, Teach dans le Nouveau Monde, son renvoi des grands corsaires, et la guerre mondiale entre ce dernier, Barbe Noire et les pirates du monde entier. Il avait intégré les pirates au chapeau de paille, pour une question de sécurité pour Alicia et Ben, à l'époque âgés de 6 ans. Et puis, Shanks y avait tenu absolument également. Il sentit un poids contre son épaule et un bras encercler sa taille. Shanks était appuyé contre lui, les yeux rêveurs fixant le large. La roux tourna sa tête vers lui.

« -A quoi tu penses?  
-...A tout.  
-... C'est à dire? Demanda doucement Shanks en enlaçant sa seule main avec celle du brun.  
-Je me disais que tout avait changé dés l'instant ou je t'ai connu. »

Shanks eu un sourire mi fier mi amusé avant de questionner Mihawk sur une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Il se racla la gorge.

« -Dis moi, tu me préfères en femme ou en homme? »

Mihawk cligna des yeux. C'était plutôt une question inattendu, il aimait le corps d'homme de Shanks, ses muscles bien dessiné , ses trois cicatrices sur l'œil gauche, ses courts cheveux roux, sa puissance et son charisme au combat et ses grands yeux remplis de douceur qu'il posait la plus part du temps sur ses enfants. Il aimait vraiment Shanks en homme. Mais il devait avouer que les neufs mois en femme de Shanks n'avait pas été trop mal non plus... Ses longs cheveux, ses yeux encore plus grands, ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa poitrine opulente, son corps fin et bien formé, et ses longues jambes fines. Le corps de Shanks en femme, avait été, grâce au bon soin d'Ivankov, vraiment très agréable à regarder. Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« -Je n'ai pas de préférence. En femme ou en homme, tu restes parfait. »

Ce fut au tour de l'ancien Yonkou de cligner des yeux, il rêvait ou bien Mihawk venait de lui dire qu'il était parfait? Avec un sourire béat, Shanks se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du brun, qui se laissa doucement faire.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Grande Line, le soleil était en train de se coucher, tandis que Sanji et Kaya apportaient les plats sur la table déjà bien garnie. Comme tout repas pirate digne de ce nom, l'alcool coulait à flot, particulièrement le rhum. Certains, comme Crocodile ou Mihawk, préféraient le vin, ainsi que les femmes. Les enfants discutaient joyeusement entre eux, tous excités par leurs discutions avec Marco et Nami. Ces derniers, avec les supplications T.o.t.a.l.e.m.e.n.t.s innocentes des plus jeunes, avaient acceptés leurs étranges requêtes de s'arrêter sur MontRoche. Vraiment, ils remerciaient leurs parents d'être si cléments. c'est donc le cœur joyeux qu'ils croquaient toute la nourriture qui leur tombait sous la main. Tous étaient présents, même Annaëlle, buvant son biberon sur les genoux de Wedy, qui faisait preuve d'une douceur insoupçonnée quand on ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Leatitia, assise à côté de son grand frère Hugo, et en face de Ben, éclata soudainement de rire. Pourquoi? On ne sait pas. Ce qui était certain, c'est que l'alcool l'aidait surement dans son allégresse.

Alicia, assise à côté de son frère jumeaux la suivit dans son hilarité, elle aussi plus très sobre. Hugo et Ben, eux avaient préférés ne pas trop boires pour leur excursion de demain, mais, si on été attentifs, on aurait pu les voire tanguer légèrement sur leur chaise. A côté, notre renne Medecin au nez bleu international, riait à une blague de son grand admirateur au long nez, qui avait pas mal bu aussi, sous les réprimandes de Kaya qui apportait un autre plat pour rassasier l'appétit sans fin de ses nakamas, et plus particulièrement celui de son capitaine. Celui ci engloutissait toute la nourriture qu'il avait dans son champs de vision, sous le regard amusé de sa femme, à qui il ne piquait rien. Jinh et Louis à côté de Kidd et Law, se disputer un bras de fer, sous les encouragements de Wedy, et ceux supposés d'Annaëlle. Jinh, étant bien plus musclé que son frère, gagné toute les parties, sous la moue légèrement boudeuse du brun. Celui ci fixait avec ses trop grands yeux son frère, dont la victoire était imminente. Il essayait de le déstabiliser avec son regard, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de marcher. Du moins, Jinh n'avait pas l'air perturbé. Les yeux de Louis était très grands, et perturbaient beaucoup les gens qui ne le connaissait pas. Son regard paraissait souvent vide de toutes émotions, le regard vague mais fixe, ses pupilles dilatées, et cette couleur grise très claire était assez déstabilisante. Pour ne pas dire carrément flippante. Soudain Wedy se leva, posa Annaëlle dans les bras de Kidd et se dirigea vers le piano, posé sur la pelouse sous l'arbre quelques mètres à droite de la table. Leatitia, Alicia, Jinh, Louis, Hugo et Ben l'encouragèrent vivement, ainsi que les plus jeunes, excités d'entendre la jeune fille au cheveux rouges jouer du piano comme elle savait si bien le faire. Souriant béatement à cause de l'alcool, Wedy posa ses mains sur les touches noires et blanches et déplaça vivement ses doigts sur l'instrument. La musique était entrainante et festive, collant à l'ambiance de la soirée, cela changeait des airs habituellement calme et doux qu'elle jouait très souvent. Lola agrippa la main de Lili et tourbillonna sur elle même, sa longue robe virevoltante, entraînant la fille de Luffy et Hancock avec elle. Liam sauta des genoux de sa mère et attrapa la main de la fille de Ace et Marco, dansant avec elle et sa grande soeur.

Yasopp tapa dans ses mains, vite rejoint par Méane et Arthur. Dans les moments comme celui ci, la guerre était oublié, effacée. On n'entendait plus que les notes de musiques de Wedy, que les tapements de mains des enfants, et que les rires de l'équipage. Ace tituba jusqu'a Marco et trébucha, lui tombant dans les bras. Le blond sourit amusé, malgré qu'il soit un pirate calme et intelligent, il arrivait à Marco de dépasser les limites autorisées niveau alcool. Cette soirée en faisait partie. Un sourire heureux vint naitre sur ses lèvres quand le brun aux taches de rousseurs s'endormit soudainement contre son torse. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lola, qui était à présent entourée de Méane, Arthur, Aurel, Nirina et Lyana. Avec un sourire il raccompagna son compagnon jusqu'au dortoir, le portant comme une princesse. A table Ben écoutait Wedy jouait son air campagnard avec entrain, l'alcool et les éclats de rire de sa jumelle, Leatitia et Hugo ne le faisant pas perdre une minute du spectacle. Chopper s'amusait à se mettre les baguettes dans le nez avec Franky et Usopp, sous le regard exaspéré de Yasopp, et celui amusé de Robin, qui sirotait son thé avec Brook. Solène était assise sur les genoux de Nakam, dont le teint habituellement pâle avait soudainement viré au rouge pivoine.

La jeune blonde n'avait pas non plus les idées très claires, légèrement enivrées par le rhum qu'elle et Doflamingo avaient partagé. Son bras était accroché au cou de Nakam, et elle discutait en riant avec ses parents. Donquichotte partagea son rire, lui aussi complètement soûl, Crocodile avait bu, mais s'était efforcé de rester sobre, tout comme Mihawk, Robin, Killer, Luffy et Hancock, n'étant jamais à l'abri d'une soudaine attaque. Le balafré esquissa d'un sourire amusé devant l'état du blond et de sa fille en se resservant un verre de vin. A côté de Nakam et Solène, Alvida avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Baggy, également complètement soul, elle riait comme une bienheureuse à la blague -pourtant pas très drôle- de son ancien capitaine. La musique au piano s'arrêta soudainement, Wedy tourna la tête vers Lola, le regard éberlué. La petite fille venait de s'écrouler endormi sur ses genoux, comme Ace une minute plus tôt. Il y'eu un moment de flottement quelques secondes, puis tous éclatèrent de rire. La plénitude sembla durée des heures pour chaque instant, alors les éclats de joie ne durèrent que quelques minutes. Les enfants avaient oubliés que dans trois jours, ils auraient peut être atteints l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient fixés il y'a de cela 10 ans. Pour que la guerre cesse, pour que la mort cesse, pour que le sang ne soit plus, pour que la paix s'installe... Pour que le chaos ne soit plus maître. Et peut être, peut être qu'en trouvant ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis tout ce temps... Ils y arriveraient. Et ily arriveront .Eux les nouveaux héros. Eux, les nouveaux prodiges de ce monde. Mais tout ça... Ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Voila voila... Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court, mais j'essayerai de faire le 4eme plus long. Désolé de ce petit retard ^^ Petite panne d'inspiration =/ Review please! Parce que j'ai aux alentours de 900 vues et pas beaucoup de reviews ^^ Alors si vous pourrez juste me poster un p'tit com, se serait gentil, parce que j'me donne assez de mal pour écrire cette histoire :)


	5. Chapitre 4

Réponse à la rewiew de Hotaru: Merci beaucoup ta rewiew m'encourage, j'espère que tu aimeras ce 4ème chapitre ^^

RéponseRéponse à la rewiew de Mai96: Merci pour le conseil ^^ J'ai coupé les gros paragraphes en plusieurs parties, j'espère que c'est plus lisible =)

à la rewiew de Fofollenc: Les fruits du démon est la cause la plus probable qui m'est venue à l'esprit, avec Ivankov pour Shanks & Sanji, je suis contente que tu ne trouve pas Law Ooc parce que c'est compliqué d'imaginer comment il réagirait devant ce genre de situation improbable =P Pour ta question, c'est bien Ace qui à porté Lola, dans le couple, je le vois plus porter le rôle de la "femme" que Marco ;) Merci pour tes encouragements 3 Pour ta deuxième review, je ne pourrai pas mettre cette situation dans ce chapitre, j'ai d'ailleurs hésité à le mettre après le premier Flash Back, mais finalement, je me suis dis que ça ferait un peu trop dans le même chapitre, peut être dans le 5ème, ou dans le 6ème. Mais je pense dans le sixième =)

Réponse à la rewiew de Guest: Oui c'est une histoire bizarre, mais j'ai un cerveau trop tordu pour écrire quelque chose de normal xD & Pour les persos, j'espère que ça viendra avec le temps au fur et à mesure des chapitres =)

La suite est là =)

Voila le chapitre 4! =)

Chapitre 4: Excursion Ensoleillée

Grande Line. 5 Août 1623. Bateau des mugiwaras. Près de l'île MontRoche

« -TERRE EN VUE! »

Zoro grogna. Il ouvrit doucement un oeil, puis deux. Pour aperçevoir Baggy perché sur le mât, hurlant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il étouffa un baillement et se passa une main derrière la tête. Il entendit sa fille hurler de joie et sauter sur la rambarde du bateau, un grand sourire au lèvres. Luffy sortit de la cuisine, Liam dans les bras, un morceau de viande dans la bouche, du jus dégoulinant sur son menton. Sanji sortit lui aussi, lançant un regard exaspéré à son idiot de capitaine. Il s'installa à la balustrade à côté Killer, qui avait enlevé son masque, comme la plus part du temps sur ce navire, laissant découvrit son visage fin et de beaux yeux bleus azurs. (Nda: C'est comme ça que je m'imagine Killer sans masque). Le blond au sourcil enroulé croisa les bras, l'île en face de lui n'était qu'un amas de rochers complètement désert, sans végétation, sans point d'eau... Juste de la pierre et quelque coin sablé. Leatita, Hugo, Alicia, Ben, Solène et Nakam voulaient vraiment visiter cette île? Alors que le navire s'approchait de la côte, Sebastian revoyaient avec ses 6 amis les derniers détails de l'excursion.

« -Bon, vous avez tous des den-den muschis ?  
-Ouais, j'lai ai distribués ce matin. Répondit Nakam.  
-Parfait. Les provisions?  
-Dans mon sac. Répondit Solène.  
-Et l'eau?  
-J'ai une quinzaine de bouteille dans mon sac. Fit Ben.  
-Bien. Vous êtes prêt. Bon, n'oubliez pas, j'appellerais toutes les une ou deux heures, si sa ne répond pas au bout d'une heure sur aucun den-den muschi ou si il y'en à un de vous qui a le moindre problème, je pars tout de suite  
vous chercher avec les triplés.  
-Tu nous l'as déjà dis cent fois Sebastian. Soupira Leatitia.  
-Question de précaution. Rétorqua l'enfant au longs cheveux blonds. »

Le Sunny s'amarra quelques minutes plus tard, accostant difficilement près de la plage rocheuse. Le petit groupe de six personnes descendit du bateau, Leatitia regarda sa montre, 7 heures. Il était encore tôt, mais, il ne devait pas partir trop tard. L'excursion devait durer deux jours maximum, si ils n'étaient pas rentrer d'ici là, leurs parents s'inquièteraient beaucoup trop, déjà que Sanji avait passé une heure hier à leur répéter qu'ils devaient régulièrement s'hydrater et se nourrir, s'asseoir pour se reposer, faire attention à ne pas trop faire d'efforts physiques, et 30 minutes pour leur expliquer les premiers gestes de secours en cas de malaises ou autres. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus fut extirper de ses pensées quand un bras lui tapota l'épaule. Elle salua le reste de l'équipage avec un geste de la main, tout comme ses amis, et remonta son sac sur l'épaule. Un sourire carnassier vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Les six s'avancèrent entre les parois de roche juqu'a ce que le bateau soit hors de vue. Leatitia passa une main sur son front, la chaleur n'était pas encore très écrasante à 7 heures du matin. Mais si il faisait déjà au moins 20° à cette heure ci, ça n'allait finalement peut être pas être si facile que prévu. La fille à la chevelure bleu ne se démonta pas, au contraire, elle encouragea ses 5 nakamas.

« -C'est parti! »

Un silence suivi le cri de Leatitia. Bon. Maintenant, le tout était de trouver le chemin. Un amas de roche suivi d'un chemin vaguement tracé continuait devant eux, à leur droite, un soleil sortant de sa tanière leur tendait les bras, à leur gauche, un immense caillou leur barrait le passage.

« -Bon, déjà c'est pas à gauche.  
-...Merci de ta judicieuse remarque Ben.  
-Mais de rien ma chère Solène. »

Sa phrase fut suivi d'un élégant baise main et d'un sourire charmeur au lèvre... Ben était t-il en train de se réincarner incognito en Sanji? La jeune blonde tiqua mais fit un sourire poli au roux, ignorant le regard meurtrier de Leatitia. Ben, lui, sourit innocement à Nakam, qui ressemblait à cet instant fortement à Zoro dans ses plus mauvais jours. Alicia et Hugo se contentèrent d'un coup d'oeil amusé l'un à l'autre. Leatitia détourna le regard de la fille de Crocodile et Doflamingo en serrant la mâchoire, et se retourna vers ses nakamas.

« -Va falloir qu'on se sépare en deux groupes. Un à devant, un à droite, d'acc? Bon alors, Nakam, Solène et moi même iront tout droit, Alicia, Ben et Hugo prendront à droite, OK? »

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, n'y voyant aucune objection, Nakam sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi d'être avec Solène, Hugo passa une main dans ses courts cheveux bleus et prit la parole.

« -Quelqu'un à l'heure?  
-7h20. Lui répondit Alicia  
-Bon, on à les escargophones, tout le monde à l'eau et la nourriture?... Oui, bien. Leatitia, t'as un problème, tu te sers de l'escargot, on se rejoint au point central de l'île dans 3 heures. On appelle si y manque une équipe, et essayons de pas se perdre entre nous, bien évidemment. »

Les deux équipes se réunirent, s'encouragèrent pour le trajet, et commençèrent leur longue route sur les chemins rocailleux, espérant trouver se fameux vieil homme, toutes deux munient d'une carte de l'île soigneusement établie par Sebastian, alors que la chaleur était encore supportable. Leatitia, étant la plus agée, prit la tête du commandement, les yeux fixés sur le bout de papier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains...

* * *

MontRoche. 5 Août 1623. 9h00

« -C'est quand qu'on arriiiiivvvvveeeee?...  
-Tais toi Nakam. Tais toi et marche. »

Deux heures et demi. Deux heures et demi qu'ils marchaient tous les trois -Nakam, Solène et Leatitia- sur le chemin grossièrement tracé au sol. Le sable s'envolant à cause de la légère brise faisait éternuer sans cesse Leatita, les cailloux au sol faisaient régulièrement trébucher Solène et le soleil ardent déjà présent dans le ciel à 9h30 du matin brulait la peau pâle de Nakam. Ils avaient l'impression d'être en enfer. Solène soupira d'énervement et de frustration et repoussa d'un coup de pied un caillou au sol.

« -Putain! C'est quand qu'on arrive, merde! »

Nakam et Leatitia lui lançèrent un regard surpris, Nakam écarquilla les yeux de voir la jeune fille qui avait capturé son coeur depuis si longtemps jurer de cette façon, Leatita se fit plus moqueuse.

« -Mon dieu, on dirait Wedy! »

La blonde ne répliqua pas, se contentant de jeter un regard noir à son interlocutrice, Nakam grimaça il aimait bien la jeune fille au cheveux rouges, mais, comparée à Solène, elle manquait tellement... tellement de classe, d'élégance, de raffinement, de beauté, de... De tout en faite. Elle qui était tellement gracieuse et bien élévée, Crocodile y avait veillé, alors que Wedy et ses frères avaient hérités de la vulgarité, de la méprise du qu'en dira t'on, et du cynisme de Law et Kidd, il n'y avait plus qu'a espérer qu'Annaëlle n'ai pas ce caractère. La voix de la blonde le tira des ses pensées.

« -On est ou là ?  
-A des kilomètres du centre de l'île! Il faut encore attendre avant de l'atteindre... Soupira t'elle. »

L'escargophone de Nakam sonna, le blond le sortit de sa poche.

« -Allô?  
-Yo! C'est Seb, tout se passe bien?  
-Pas de problème de notre côté, on s'est séparé en deux, j'suis avec Solène et Leatitia.  
-La chaleur est supportable?  
-On se dit que ça va être pire... Répondit le blond avec un soupir.  
-Tant que ça?  
-Nan j'éxagère, c'est supportable pour le moment, les parents sont pas trop inquiets?  
-Ca fait 2 heures que Zoro essaye de calmer Sanji, Crocodile est avec Donquichotte, qui en passant n'a plus d'ongles à force de les ronger, Alvida fait les exercices d'inspiration et d'expiration depuis une heure avec Baggy, et Shanks est au bord de l'évanouissement.  
-C'est vrai?! S'affola Solène.  
-Mais non c'est pas vrai! Franchement, c'est quand même bizarre qu'ils aient acceptés si facilement qu'on accoste sur cette île et que vous y faites une expédition comme ça, tout seul.  
-C'est vrai, normalement ils nous auraient criés qu'on était tous des inconscients. Et la rien, niet, nada. C'est assez destabilisant en faite...  
-Bon je vous laisse. Bonne chance! Ah oui... Et Wedy m'a dit de vous dire de, très précisément, "de vous bougez le cul de trouver ce viock et de vous ramenez vite fait tous entier au bateau". Voilà, les nouvelles...  
-Très encourageant...Ironisa Nakam.  
-Tu t'attendais autre chose de la part de Wedy?  
-Non. Pas vraiment.  
-Bon, je raccroche, bonne chance! »

Le fils de Zoro et Sanji rangea l'escargophone dans sa poche, ses lèvres formant une moue amusée, les deux filles à ses côtés lui prirent les mains en le tirant vers l'avant, sous le soleil de plomb, lui ordonnant d'avancer un peu plus rapidement.

* * *

Bateau des Mugiwaras. 5 Août 1623. 8h30.

Zoro garda les yeux fixés sur l'île, ses mains triturant nerveusement ses katanas. Ses yeux dérivèrent derrière lui, ou se trouvait le reste de l'équipage adulte, les plus jeunes étant tous un peu plus loin. De leur côté, l'excitation se faisait ressentir, le bretteur aux cheveux verts l'avais remarqué. La voix inquiète de Alvida le tira de sa contemplation.

« -Je me demande si on à bien fait de les laisser tous seuls sur cette ile...  
-T'inquiète, ils sont débrouillards, ils vont s'en sortirs sans nous. La réconforta Aca d'un ton confiant.  
-On voit que c'est pas ta fille qui est là bas. Lui fit part Sanji.  
-Ma fille à huit ans.  
-12 ans ce n'est pas très vieux non plus. Coupa sèchement le cuisinier que l'inquiétude rendait irritable.  
-Ca ne sert à rien de se disputer, le plus important est que les enfants trouvent ce vieil homme, il existe, et il vit là, j'en suis certaine. Coupa calmement Robin.  
-On aurait pu y aller nous même. Même si ils sont assez puissants tous les six. Fit Baggy.  
-Non, il faut que ce soit eux qui y aillent. Dit Mihawk d'un ton sans appel. Si ce que dit Robin est vrai, ce vieil homme leur fera part de la prophétie. Ce sont eux et eux seuls qui doivent aller le voir.  
-Si ceux sont vraiment eux les élus, ils y arriveront. »

Crocodile souffla un anneau de fumée, les yeux rivés sur la plage de l'île, le seul endroit non recouvert de roches. Sanji se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, furieux.

« -Et si ceux ne sont pas eux hein! Si on s'était trompé! Tu t'en fous que ta fille soit en danger sur cette île dont on ne connait rien? Si ils leur arrive le moindre problème, on ne pourra pas intervenir! »

Avant que Crocodile puisse répliquer, son ex collaboratrice calma la bagarre qui s'annonçait, de son habituelle voix calme et posée.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Cook-san, ceux sont bien eux les élus, il n'en fait aucuns doutes. Il ne peut rien leur arrivés.  
-Il y'a forcément quelque chose de dangeureux sur cette île, ce serait trop facile d'accéder au sommet sans épreuves à traverser. Déducta Shanks.  
-Ils y arriveront, fufufu, ce sont nos enfants tout de même! S'exclama Doflamingo.  
-Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour Solène? Questionna Usopp, assit à côté de Kaya.  
-Bien sur que non, elle peut s'en sortir sans moi et Crocodile.  
-Ils nous reviendront bientôt, ils faut juste être patients. Patients... un certain temps... » Murmura Robin, ses doigts caressant précieusement la reliure d'un livre à l'aspect lugubre.

Zoro se retourna vers l'île, là où, si tout se passait bien, la vérité serait dévoilée. L'archéologue avait raison, ils leur suffisaient d'être patients, leurs enfants reviendraient à eux, vivants et en bonne santé. Mais si ils leurs arrivaient le moindre problème... Fronçant les sourcils, ses mains se saisirent brusquement de ses katanas, son regard, plus décidé. Il irait les chercher, surtout son fils, il se foutait de la prophétie et des élus, tout ce qu'il comptait était la sécurité de Nakam, Arthur et Méane. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait... Tout ce qu'il comptait.

* * *

MontRoche. 5 Août 1623. 9h30

Le regard d'Alicia parcourut la montagne de cailloux à ses côtés, ses yeux de faucon emplis d'angoisse ne voulait pas quitter l'amas de pierres entassés devant elle. Son jumeau soupira.

« -Y'a rien du tout dans ce tas de gravas Al'  
-Si! Je te dis y'avais un truc bizarre qui me regardait! Ses yeux étaient tous rouges!  
-T'as halluciné c'est tout! C'est la chaleur.  
-Dis que j'deviens dingue tant qu'a faire!  
-C'est pas un peu fini tout ce bruit? »

Dans un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers Hugo, qui les regardait d'un visage partagée entre la perplexité et l'agacement. Alicia s'exclama directement qu'un truc bizarre avec des yeux rouges la regardait sous le tas de pierre. Fronçant les sourcils, Hugo s'avança vers l'endroit désigné, carte et boussole à la main. Il souleva prudemment une pierre, puis une autre. Rien. Il se releva, et se tourna vers Alicia.

« -Je ne vois rien, Ben à raison, la chaleur peut provoquer des hallucinations parfois.  
-Je te dis que y'avais un truc. Fit elle d'un ton ferme.  
-Dans ce cas c'était peut être une petite bête, ou un insecte. Rien d'important je t'assure. »

Le regard toujours rivé par terre, la jeune rousse hocha la tête, mais l'inquiétude ne la quittait toujours pas. Elle avait vu un truc la dessus, qui la fixait avec des yeux rouges malveillants. Hugo avait raison, ce n'était peut être qu'une bête, mais... L'angoisse ne voulait pas la quitter. Secouant la tête, elle se gifla mentalement. "Allons, ressaisit toi ma p'tite! Tu es la fille de Juraquille Mihawk et de Shanks le roux! Le plus grand épeiste au monde et un ancien Yonkou! Ce n'est pas une malheureuse petite bête qui va te faire peur!" Se ressaisissant, elle offrit un sourire à Hugo, qui le lui rendit, plus timide. Les lèvres de Ben s'étirèrent également, amusé en entendant les pensées confuses de sa soeur.

« -Bon on continue? »

Détournant le regard l'un de l'autre, gênés, Alicia et Hugo acquiescèrent, ce dernier, carte et boussole en main, prit la tête de la troupe.

Au bout d'une heure, les trois commençaient à montrer signes de fatigues, il était à peine 9h30, et la chaleur était déjà très dense. Ben porta une main à son bras, le coup de soleil qu'il avait attrapé ne lui faisait pas très mal, mais, étant originaire de North Blue, la température était à la limite du soutenable, et il savait qu'Alicia était dans la même situation. Etant originaire de son côté de South Blue, la chaleur semblait légèrement moins dérangée Hugo, mais il suait tout de même à grosses gouttes. Autour d'eux, tout n'était que sable et roche, aucun animal, aucune végétation. "La désolation" pensa Ben, morose. "On à l'impression d'être les seuls personnes au monde, c'est un peu flippant." Alicia, qui s'était bien abstenu de penser de pareilles choses, lui sourit narquoisement. Le jeune roux maudit le pouvoir de son fruit démon et lança un regard noir à sa soeur. A quelques pas devant, Hugo s'arrêta. Il passa une main sur son front transpirant, la carte serrée dans sa main. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil et soupira. Ses yeux tournèrent dans tous les sens, parcourant le paysage désert, un soupir d'énervement lui échappa.

« -On est complètement perdu.  
-Quoi?! S'exclama Alicia. Mais! T'as la carte et la boussole en main!  
-Je le sais bien, et je suis à la lettre les indications, mais depuis toute à l'heure, on tourne en rond. »

Un silence suivit la phrase du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Ils tournaient en rond? Ben fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Du sable, des cailloux, et des pics rocheux. Le paysage habituelle depuis bientôt deux heures.

« -C'est impossible de se situer sur cette île. Soupira sa jumelle. Ou que l'on soit, le décor est toujours le même. Et à vrai dire, elle ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance.  
-Si tu veux parler de la bête de toute à l'heure... Ricana Ben  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'voulais dire! Siffla Alicia. J'ai juste une étrange impression, c'est tout. »

Hugo se tourna la tête vers elle, détournant son attention jusqu'a présent dirigée vers la carte, et la fixa, une étrange lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, signe qu'il étaitstréssé. Et lui demanda d'une voix hésitante mais franche:

« -De quel impression parle tu?  
-Je sais pas trop... J'ai juste l'impression d'être... observé? »

Son dernier mot avait sonné comme une interrogation, ne soyant pas vraiment sûr de la réaction des deux autres. Ben lui jeta un regard pas vraiment rassuré, et une lueur indescritpible vint s'installer dans les yeux marrons d'Hugo, suivit d'une crispation des phalanges. Alicia fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant pas les réactions de ses deux amis très adaptés à la situation.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas les garçons?  
-Non non rien du tout, on y va? »

La jeune fille plissa ses yeux d'aigles, le ton de son frère avait paru bien trop préssé pour être normal. Hugo pivota lentement sur lui même, et ses yeux parcourèrent les pics rocheux qui les entouraient. Mal à l'aise il se tourna vers Alicia, tandis que Ben marchait droit devant, et murmura;

« -Moi aussi. Moi aussi je sens qu'on nous observe. »

Alicia écarquilla les yeux, et se sentit soudainement moins rassuré. Sentir que l'on se faisait observer était une chose, avoir la confirmation par quelqu'un que l'on se faisait observer en était une autre. Surtout quand son frère jumeau était parti loin devant, alors que c'était une île qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, sans boussole, sans carte, sans... Stop.  
Surtout quand son frère jumeau était parti loin devant? Le blanc installé dans l'esprit d'Alicia se répercuta sur ses réflexes. Prit d'une sensation soudaine d'angoisse plus ou moins inexpliqué, Alicia eu le temps de tourner la tête vers Ben, comme au ralenti, de beuger quelques secondes, et de pousser un hurlement.

* * *

MontRoche. 5 Août 1623. 9h35

Solène se mordit la lèvre, son oeil droit tiqua nerveusement, ses narines se retroussèrent dangeureusement. On ne s'énerve pas. Surtout, on ne s'énerve pas. S'énerver ne servirait à rien, elle n'avait pas le caractère de Nami, et, comme soulignée tout à l'heure, encore moins celui de Wedy. Elle pouvait contrôler la colère qui était en elle, elle le pouvait, elle... Non elle ne pouvait pas.

« -Qui? Bon dieu mais qui? A eu la stupide idée de creuser un trou aussi grand ici? Hein, qui? »

Si! Elle avait réussi un minimum, elle était tranquillement assise, les yeux fermés, et sa voix était très calme. Ceux qui la connaissait bien, auraient justement remarqué que sa voix était trop calme, ses traits trop tendus, et sa main, beaucoup trop proche de sa ceinture ou était accroché ses trois revolvers. C'est pourquoi Nakam et Leatitia eurent la justicieuse idée de reculer de quelques pas. Le blonde ouvrit les yeux, et les deux amis purent voir à quel point elle était furieuse. D'un bond, elle se releva, attrapa d'un geste vif ses deux revolvers, et tira rageusement contre le mur de terre dressé devant elle. Les balles s'enfoncèrent dans la terre, creusant des trous à peine assez gros pour y passer le poing, Solène continuait de s'acharner sur le mur, sans aucuns succès, sauf pour creer de gros nuages de poussières. Leatitia et Nakam n'osèrent pas intervenir, de peur de mettre encore plus en colère la jeune blonde, dont les reflets violets, au soleil brillaient encore plus. Nakam, bien qu'un peu effrayé devant la rage de sa belle, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'en était que plus magnifique.

« -QUI A CREUSE CE TROU BORDEL! QUE J'AILLE LUI TIRER TROIS BALLES DANS LA TÊTE! »

Elle continua de tirer balle après balle, sans le lasser. Elle se stoppa au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration bruyante, les cheveux en pétards, le visage couvert de poussière. Elle haleta quelque secondes et regarda autour d'elle. Elle rangea rageusement ses revolvers, s'assit par terre, soulevant un léger nuage de poussière s'accumulant à ceux formaient par sa colère, flottant encore. Ils n'y avaient aucuns moyens de sortir de là. Le cratère formait  
un trou profond d'une dizaine de mètres dans le sol, le sable était glissant, impossible de s'y accrocher, aucun d'eux trois n'étaient assez grands pour grimper jusque en haut, même en faisant la courte échelle. Sans regarder devant elle, Leatitia était tombé en avant, droit dans le trou, par réflexe, elle s'était agrippée au T-Shirt de Solène, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Nakam, voyant les deux filles tomber devant lui, avait agripper le bras de Solène pour les rattraper, mais le poids des sacs et de ses amis avaient eu raison de son équilibre. Les sacs étaient néanmoins toujours en leur possession. Leatitia releva prudemment le détail, redoutant une nouvelle crise de colère de la blonde.

« -On peut toujours appeler Hugo, Alicia et Ben. On va pas rester bloquer ici éternellement.  
-C'est à cause de toi qu'on est tombé j'te rappelle. Lâcha Nakam.  
-Comment ça c'est à cause de moi? Tu n'avais qu'a me rattraper! Entre nous trois, c'est toi l'homme, c'est toi le plus fort.  
-J'ai douze ans! T'en as 17!  
-16.  
-C'est la même chose.  
-Non.  
-Si.  
-Non.  
-Si.  
-Non.  
-Si.  
-Non.  
-Si.  
-Non.  
-Si. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent simultanément, une étrange aura meutrière se formant à leur côté. Ils tournèrent la tête vers leur droite, robotique ment pour se trouver nez à nez avec Solène, qui les regardaient froidement. La jeune fille paraissait -légèrement- en colère, et la lueur menaçante dans ses yeux la faisait en cet instant énormément ressemblait à Crocodile, ce qui incita grandement à faire taire Leatitia et Nakam. Elle sourit. Glacialement. Sans joie aucune.

« -On va appeler Hugo, et on va tout faire pour sortir de ce trou. Alors vous allez arrêter tout de suite de vous disputer. Clair? »

Leatitia et Nakam hochèrent la tête rapidement, déglutissant devant le regard de la blonde. Leatitia s'assit à même le sol, suivi des deux autres, et sortit l'escargophone rose à pois vert de sa poche.

« -Très classe. Ironisa Nakam.  
-Ferme là... Soupira Leatitia. »

Elle toqua trois légers coups sur la coquille. Un oeil sortit, cligna quelque instant, et le deuxième se montra. L'escargophone bailla longuement, sortant tout juste de sa sieste. Avec un léger sourire, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus indiqua le nom de son frère. L'escargot parut quelque instant chercher celui de Hugo. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'escargophone ferma les yeux et un long bip retentit. Leatitia fronça les sourcils.

« -Quesce qu'il lui arrive?  
-J'en sais rien, réessaies. On arrivera peut être à l'avoir cette fois. »

Leatitia réindiqua le nom de son frère à l'escargophone. Un autre bip sonore retentit.

« -Ca ne répond pas. C'est étrange, ils nous avaient pourtant dis qu'ils garderaient toujours leur den den mushi.  
-Tu crois qu'ils ont un problème? »

La question de Nakam fut suivi d'un silence angoissant. Cette île, mise à part le risque de déshydratation et la chaleur, n'avait rien de vraiment dangeureux, mais ils ne pouvaient jamais savoirs ce qui les attendait au tournant. Solène se tortilla, à présent mal à l'aise.

« -On peut toujours essayer d'appeler Sebastian. Il enverra quelqu'un pour nous sortir de là...  
-Bonne idée. J'espère qu'il viendra assez rapidement. »

Leatitia empoigna l'escargophone, et avant de pouvoir exprimer le moindre son, un cri de pur effroi retentit, brisant le lourd silence. Laissant brutalement tomber le pauvre escargophone au sol, Leatitia, tout comme Nakam, se retourna d'un bond vers Solène. Elle s'attendu à voir une araignée tranquillement posée sur la jeune fille, ou juste à côté, mais se figea de peur à la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Dans un éclair, elle vit Nakam se jeter sur Solène, son sabre en main.  
Au même instant, le deuxième cri d'Alicia retentit.

* * *

Bateau des Mugiwaras. 5 Août 1623. 10h00

Sebastian se passa nerveusement un main dans les cheveux, passablement angoissé. Il regarda rapidement, sa mère, assise plus loin. Les cheveux roux lui retombaient délicatement sur les épaules, pendant que ses mains caressaient distraitement son ventre rond. Les grands yeux acajou de Nami confrontèrent un instant ceux tellement semblables au sien de son fils, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. Interloqué, l'oeil du fils de Nami et de Killer tiqua. Il se reprit rapidement, sentant les regards insistant des triplés, de Yasopp, d'Aurel, d'Arthur, de Lili et de Nirina sur lui. Lola, Méane, Lyana, Yumi et Liam se contentait de le regarder, l'air perdu. Louis soupira.

« -Réessais. »

L'ordre n'était en aucun cas contestable. Il ressemblait en cet instant tellement à Trafalgar Law, au physique, à ce point ci, il en était la copie conforme, mais surtout, le regard. Exactement le même. Sebastian baissa les yeux, incapables de soutenir le regard tranchant des trop grands yeux gris du brun. Il inspira pour se calmer et prononça lentement le nom de Leatitia à l'escargophone. L'enième bip sonore, signifiant l'absence de l'interlocuteur désigné.

« -Putain ils savent pourtant se servir d'un dendenmushi... Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent bordel? »

Wedy passa une main énervé dans ses courts cheveux rouges, assise sur les genoux de Jinh, elle ne cessait de jurer depuis le début d'essai de communication, sans se préoccuper des jeunes enfants présents dans la salle. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils essayaient de joindre par escargophone Leatitia ou Hugo. A chaques fois, la même chose se produisait. Rien. Les deux ne répondaient pas. Lola posa son regard sur le blond devant elle.

« -Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait? »

Sebastian ne sut pas directement quoi répondre, mais voyant les regards posés sur lui, ils comprient exactement quelle réponse ils attendaient tous. Il tourna la tête vers la fille d'Ace et Marco, qui la regardait avec de grands yeux curieux. Il posa un regard décidé sur l'assemblé et un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« -On va aller les chercher. »

Yasopp écarquilla les yeux, vraisemblablement préparé à tout sauf à cette réponse. Louis ricana sombrement. Jinh eu un sourire effrayant. Wedy fit craquer ses doigts. Lili soupira. Nirina fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum avec un léger rire. Sebastian se releva. S'arma d'un escargophone, d'une casquette et de ses shurikens. Suivi rapidement des autres. Lola se releva rapidement, les sourcils fronçés.

« -Moi aussi j'veux y'aller!  
-T'es encore une pt'ite, tu peux pas v'nir avec nous. Lui répondit Wedy.  
-J'veux vous aider!  
-Tu ne peux pas Lola. C'est dangereux. Fit Yasopp d'un air désolé.  
-Je pourrais vous êtres utiles si vous êtes en danger!  
-Tu serais plus une gêne qu'une aide pour nous. Soupira Lili.  
-Je suis plus grande que toi! J'aiderai tout autant!  
-Ce n'est pas possi...  
-Laissez la y aller. »

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix venant de couper la phrase de Nirina. Robin se tenait devant eux, le regard calme, les mains croisées. Elle se répéta.

« -Laissez là y aller. Elle vous sera d'une aide primordiale. Il faut que vous y allez. Tous. »

Aucun n'osa répondre. Les autres adultes se trouvaient derrière la mère de Lyana et Nirina, et portaient sur eux le même regard que Robin. Sebastian fut interloqué. Pourquoi devaient ils emmenés Lola? Elle n'avait que 8 ans, et ne savaient pas encore vraiment se servir de ses boomerangs. Sur cette île, si elle se retrouvait seul et perdu, elle courerait un grave danger. Le garçon aux longs cheveux blonds posa son regard sur Ace et Marco, dans l'espoir d'une quelconque protestation. Idem. Le même regard décidé. Devant tous ses visages, Sebastian ne put protesté, il hocha la tête, pendant que Lola poussait un immense cri de joie. La petite fille sauta sur ses boomerangs à terre et les plaça dans son sac, qu'elle mit sur son dos. Wedy, Jinh et Louis échangèrent un regard. Ils les laissaient partirs comme ça? Seuls? Sur cette île inconnue? Louis, ayant plus de jugeotes que son frère et sa soeur, fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Il l'avait bien remarqué, depuis quelques temps, les adultes du navire étaient particulièrement étrange. Ils semblaient constamment préoccupés, le regard vers l'horizon. Ils leurs cachés quelque chose. Cela ne faisait que plus renforçait les soupçons du fils de Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar Law.

Il se doutait de quelque chose. Depuis des années. Plus précisément, depuis qu'ils avaient sept ans, et qu'il était tombé sur cette étrange livre. Avec une couverture noire, portant un signe compliqué. Il l'avait trouvé sur le bureau de Robin, en jouant à cache cache avec les autres. D'un naturel curieux, il avait voulu le feuilleter, mais il avait entendu des pas à ce moment là, et l'avait rapidement reposé. A l'époque, ce livre ne l'avait pas interpellé. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un bouquin comme tant d'autre. Mais maintenant qu'il avait grandi, cet ouvrage paraissait... étrange. Et plus étrange encore, il n'avait jamais réussi à le retrouver. Il avait chercher dans toute la bibliothèque, dans tous les bureaux, dans toutes les chambres, dans toutes les pièces du bateau et dans tous les recoins inimaginables, fouillant le navire de fond en comble. Aucune trace du livre. Et il été certain que Robin ne l'avait pas jeté. Robin ne jetait jamais ses livres. Peut être qu'il se faisait des idées, mais il était certain que non. Les adultes leurs cachés une chose. Une chose importante. Il s'était souvent demandé si cela avait un rapport avec leurs tatouages, mais il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être. Mais à présent, il savait que ce secret, ce secret qu'il leur caché depuis si longtemps, avait un rapport avec cette île. Et leur excursion. Qu'ils feraient, seuls. Sebastian, Lili, Yasopp, Wedy, Jinh, Nirina et lui. Pour venir en aide à Leatitia, Hugo, Alicia, Ben, Nakam et Solène. Il cala sa tronçonneuse contre son dos, rajusta une mèche de cheveux rebelle et jeta un dernier regard sceptique aux adultes de son équipage. Il se retourna et descendit du bateau en souriant. L'air tendu des adultes face à son regard des plus expressifs ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Il posa un pied sur le sable brûlant de l'île. Vite suivit de Jinh et Wedy. Les autres s'avancèrent, formant inconsciemment une ligne parfaitement droite. Maintenant. Ils fallaient survivre, trouver les six autres, les ramenaient au bateau vivant et en bon état. Louis regarda autour de lui et une grimace vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Ce n'allait finalement pas être si facile que prévu.

* * *

MontRoche. 5 Août 1623. 9h35

Le hurlement de Alicia fit sursauter Ben, qui se retourna vivement vers sa jumelle. Sa main plongea dans son fourreau pour en sortir sa longue épée. Ce fut le cri d'Hugo qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas soeur qui se faisait attaquait...

« -Attention Ben derrière toi! »

mais lui. D'un pur reflexe dut à ses nombreuses heures d'entraînement avec son père, il rejeta son bras droit en arrière, et sentit la lame de l'arme s'enfonçait profondément dans de la chair de tendre consistance. Un gargouillis de douleur affreux suivit le coup du jeune adolescent aux cheveux roux. Il retira son épée d'un coup sec et pivota sur lui même. Sa bouche s'élargit d'étonnement et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il parvint juste à balbutier:

« -Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur? »

Une fourmi. Mais pas n'importe quelle fourmi. Une fourmi géante. Qui devait bien faire la taille de la moitié du Sunny. Il se jeta en arrière d'un bond et atterit aux côtés d'Alicia, toujours pétrifiée. Un trou béant était formé au niveau de la patte avant gauche de l'insecte, repliée sur elle même. Par chance, c'était là que Ben avait frappé, le seul endroit sensible. Tout le corps de l'animal était recouverte d'une carcasse à l'espect solide, comme une armure, seul les pattes et la tête n'était pas protégés. Un cri rauque de douleur et de colère s'échappa de sa monstrueuse bouche. Hugo fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« -On dirait la bestiole que nous à décrite Oncle Usopp lors de son escapade sur l'archipel des Boyn! »

Ni Alicia, ni Ben ne répondirent. Seul un petit soupir pas très rassuré de la jeune fille se fit entendre.

« -Je savais bien que j'avais vu une bestiole sous la roche. » Ne put elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Ben lui lança un regard irrité, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de tergiverser d'avantage, la fourmi se jeta sur eux, ses yeux rouges emplis de colère. Au quart de tour, Hugo se jeta d'un bond vers la droite, tandis que les jumeaux partirent vers la gauche. Alicia, ayant reprit ses esprits, sortir sa hache de derrière son dos, et la plaça devant elle, pour se défendre. L'insecte se retourna vers eux, et poussa un rugissement, visiblement mécontent. Il rua vers Ben, qui fit un bond sur le coté pour l'éviter. Le temps qu'il fut dans le air, fut suffisant pour réfléchir ou attaquer. Il fonça en descente vers la bête, l'épée tendue devant lui, et espéra rapidement que ça marcherait. La lame vint brutalement s'entrechoquer avec la carcasse plus dur que le béton de l'animal. Il y eu un silence. Ben écarquilla les yeux et un léger cri de douleur lui échappa quand il senta le choc de l'impact lui remonter jusqu'a l'épaule. Rapidement, il atteri aux côtés de sa soeur.

« -Tu vas bien?!  
-Ouais ça va. J'ai un peu mal au bras, c'est tout. T'inquiète pas. »

Alicia fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu pour un sou. Ben retira sa main de son épaule, et sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. De un, par l'affreuse douleur qui le tiraillait à l'épaule. De deux, au cri de pur effroi de sa soeur. Redoutant le pire, il baissa les yeux vers le haut de son bras, et se figea. Son os était...

« -Ton os est à l'envers Ben. »

La voix calme de Hugo le fit relever la tête, horrifié. Son épaule était retourné. Complètement. Son bras était correct, mais son épaule était complètement bousillé. Les deux os principaux du membre supérieux du bras semblaient... s'entrecroisés. Sa soeur poussa un "oh mon dieu" à peine audible et se retourna brutalement, un main sur la bouche, sur le point de revomir son déjeuner. Ce moment d'imprudence fut suffisant pour la fourmi géante, qui balança sa patte avant droite sur ses trois adversaires. Aucuns d'eux n'eurent le reflexe de l'esquiver, Hugo se prit la patte musclé et charnu de l'insecte en pleine poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Le jeune homme au cheveux bleus percuta Alicia et Ben de plein fouet, ce qui les envoya tous les trois dans un gros rocher derrière eux. Ben hurla de douleur quand son épaule blessée vint violemment percuter l'immense rocher en pierre. Alicia, dont la tête avait butée contre le caillou fut sonnée par le coup, en essayant de ne pas tomber inconsciente. Hugo, la collision moins violente grâce aux corps de ses deux amis se remis rapidement sur pieds. Il tendit la main à Ben, qui l'attrapa de son bras valide pour se remettre debout. Alicia, aidée des deux garçons reprena rapidement ses esprits. Elle reprit sa hache, tombée par terre, tout comme son frère qui s'empara de son épée. Hugo prit la parole.

« -Il faut que vous visiez la tête. La carcasse est intouchable. »

Les deux jumeaux se jetèrent simultanément sur la bête géante, arme en main, le regard froid. Toute trace de panique disparu. L'insecte, voyant les deux humains fonçaient sur elle, poussa un rugissement de colère et rejeta sa tête en arrière, préparant un coup de tête. Avec un léger sourire amusé, Alicia ne put s'empêcher de penser; "Désolé sale bête, mais les coups de boules, avec Jinh, on est habitué à les esquiver. " Habilement, la rouquine se propulsa un peu plus haut dans les airs, en même temps que son jumeau. Au moment ou la géante tête de la fourmi se trouvait sous eux, ils aterrirent sur son crâne. Avec un sourire commun, leurs mains se levèrent au dessus de leur tête. Ben, ne levant qu'une main à cause de son épaule endommagé, fit tournoyer de deux tours son épée, avant de l'abattre nettement sur le cou de la bête, synchroniquement avec sa soeur. Plus loin, Hugo se contenta de regarder, soulagé, les deux lames des jumeaux s'abattrent sur cet énorme monstre. Comme au ralenti, il vit les lames traverser la chair de la bête, et celle ci se détachait progressivement de son corps. La tête s'écrasa au sol en un horrible bruit. Alicia et Ben retombèrent à côté, triomphants. Ils étaient les enfants de Juraquille Mihawk et Shanks Le Roux. Ce n'était certainement pas une minable bestiole comme celle ci qui allaient les faire flancher. Hugo sourit.

« -Joli travail.  
-Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Un animal, ça ne réfléchit pas. Il suffisait juste de la prendre par les endroits sensibles. Elle nous à eu par surprise. Fit Ben en grimaçant légèrement. Son épaule le faisant toujours souffrir.  
-Tu ne vas pas tenir avec ton bras. Fit Alicia d'un ton neutre.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. » Marmonna t'il.

Sa soeur ne répondit pas, sachant que cela serait inutile. Elle se contenta d'un regard inquiet sur son épaule.

« -On va ou maintenant?  
-Au Nord. Toujours plus au Nord. Répondit Hugo en soupirant.  
-Ca fait deux heures qu'on va au Nord. Et j'ai l'impression qu'on avance pas.  
-On avance. C'est juste que le paysage est toujours le même. »

Les deux amis regardèrent Ben étonnament, mais n'en rejoutèrent pas. Alicia plissa les yeux, et pas seulement à cause de la mauvaise odeur qui commençait à se répandre dut au cadavre de l'insecte.

« -Dîtes les gars. C'est quoi ce truc là bas? »

* * *

MontRoche. 5 Août 1623. 9h35

Ni Leatitia, ni Nakam, ne s'étaient trompés, c'était bien une araignée. Mais cette fois, même Leatitia hurla d'horreur. Solène criait, se débattait, griffait, mordait, complètement paniquée. Son bras droit était entouré d'une patte noire et velue. ne patte d'insecte certe, mais de 1 mètre de long. Nakam cligna des yeux, décontenancé, que est ce que c'était que ce truc? Il lui semblait avoir la réponse, mais pour une fois, il aurait préférait se tromper. Il dégaina son épée d'un éclair, et se jeta sur la blonde. Il abattit d'un coup sec son arme sur l'organe, qui retomba mollement au sol. Il s'agita quelques secondes, se tendit vivement et ne fut plus aucuns mouvements. Solène fit un bond en arrière, les yeux éxorbités d'horreur, la peau aussi blanche qu'un zombie. Leatitia la prit dans ses bras, s'étant calmée.

«-Essaies de caler ta respiration sur la mienne » Chuchota t-elle.

La jeune blonde hocha faiblement la tête et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Leatitia, l'oreille plaquée contre son coeur. A quelques mètres, Nakam s'avança prudement. La patte était sortie de la terre, de l'endroit ou Solène s'était défoulée. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le trou par lequel le membre était passé. Il plaqua son oeil contre. Il ne voyait que du noir, un petit tunnel s'enfonçant dans le sable. Soudain, ses yeux se plissèrent indescriptiblement. Une tache rouge venait s'introduire dans le sombre fond. Ecarquillant les yeux. Il eu le reflexe de reculer avant que la paroi de sable n'explose. Leatitia et Solène hurlèrent et reculèrent précipitamment contre l'autre côté du cratère. Nakam se tendit, toujours l'épée en main. Une longue patte noire et velue, la même que l'autre, fit son apparition derrière le nuage de fumée, suivit d'une autre, puis encore d'une autre. Deux en même temps se montrèrent, aussi monstrueuses que les autres. Une seconde plus tard, deux autres pattes, parralèles l'une à l'autre, surgirent du sol. Le fils de Sanji La Jambe Noire et Roronoa Zoro fit rapidement le compte. 7. Sept abominables pattes de un mètre de long et cinquante centimètres de diamètres. Sans compter celle qu'il avait tranché. Ca faisait huit pattes, et Nakam ne connaissait qu'un seul animal possédant huit pattes. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Solène les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Avait elle compris? La jeune fille regardait les membres inferieurs de l'insecte avec des yeux horrifiés, le teint encore plus blanc, s'accrochant à Leatitia comme à une bouée de sauvetage de dernier recours.  
Oui, elle avait compris, mais bien malgré elle.

La fumée se dissipa peu à peu, et les trois nakamas purent enfin la voir. Un corps plus gros que la massue d'Alvida, huit yeux rougeoyants plus menaçant que le crochet de Crocodile, et des pinces aussi tranchantes que les épées de Zoro. Une gigantesque araignée se dressait devant eux. Dépassant le cratère dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Il n'en fut pas plus à Solène pour tourner de l'oeil et s'évanouir dans les bras de Leatitia, pétrifiée de terreur. Nakam déglutit difficilement, il avait peur, très peur. Mais il faisait parti de l'équipage des Mugiwaras, et même si ils n'avaient que douze ans, son premier objectif était de protéger les membres de son équipage à tout prix. Son sabre était une des meilleures épées du monde, il arriverait sans doute à l'abattre avec, même dans un espace si restreint. La pince de l'insecte siffla près de son oreille, il s'écarta vivement et sa lame vint s'entrechoquer avec la pince de l'araignée. La bête émit un sifflement de mauvaise augure, et une autre de ses pattes vint défier Nakam. Il repoussa celle tenue conter son épée, et tenta avec, de trancher l'autre patte. Il avait réussi à en couper une, il comptait bien le faire avec toutes. L'araignée fonça vers lui, les pinces claquant entre elles. Il se jeta sur les deux filles, et les poussa en arrière, les protegeant de l'impact du choc. L'insecte, la tête contre le mur de sable se recula vivement. Elle se secoua légèrement et émit un grondement furieux, et rechargea, elle aussi gênée par le peu d'espace pour combattre. Esquivant le coup, Nakam sauta légèrement en l'air, et tomba en arrière. La patte d'une des araignées venait de s'enrouler autour de sa jambe droite. Il secoua son membre inférieur de toutes ses forces, mais l'araignée le tenait d'une trop forte emprise. Il se senti soulever du sol, et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'un des yeux de braise du monstre. La pince se pencha dangeureusement près de son visage. Il senti son épée doucement glisser dans sa main.

« -LEATITIA FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE! »

La jeune fille sursauta, sortant de son état de léthargie, son expression paniqué ne la quittait pas.

« -Et je fais comment? J'ai pas d'arme pour la combattre!  
-J'EN SAIS RIEN MAIS AIDE MOI! »

La patte de l'araignée envoya Nakam voler conter la paroi de sable. Il tomba au sol, se tenant la tête d'une main, l'autre cherchant à tâton son épée. Il ouvrit un oeil et la vit à quelques mètres de lui, juste sous le ventre imposant de l'araignée. Il n'avait aucun moyen de l'attraper, si ce n'était se jetait sous son ennemi. Il ferma les yeux. "Désolé, Papa, Maman, Arthur, Méane et tous les autres, je vais mourir ici, mais, j'aurais au moins fais mon devoir jusqu'au bout, j'aurais protégé mes nakamas au prix de ma propre vie. " Lentement, il se releva, et quand il fut à deux doigts de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, une musique mélodieuse retentit dans l'air, les notes claires et hautes brisant le climat de danger omniprésent. Il mit quelques secondes à le réaliser, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de produire un tel son. Il rouvrit les yeux, qui se posèrent sur l'araignée. Toute colère semblait à présent l'avoir quitté, apaisée par le son de la musique, elle se poser tranquillement sur ses sept pattes, et avait fermé les yeux. Elle semblait même... Ronronner? Leatitia continua à jouer de la flûte, n'osant pas s'arrêter de peur qu'elle se mette de nouveau à les attaquer. Miraculeusement, il n'en fut rien, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'endormit paisiblement. La jeune fille retira la flûte de ses lèvres, et soupira de soulagement.

« -Et voila, il suffisait de lui jouer un air pour qu'elle se calme, et qu'elle s'endort.  
-C'était tellement facile à deviner. » Ironisa Nakam.

Leatitia eu un léger rire crispé, toujours dérangée par l'araignée, bien qu'en cet instant innofensif. Nakam se dirigea prudemment vers elle, et récupéra son épée posé à côté d'une de ses pattes du bouts des doigts. Il la rangea dans son fourreau et tourna la tête vers son amie.

« -Ou est Solène?  
-Elle est l... »

Pivotant derrière elle, Leatitia ne finit jamais sa phrase. Solène n'était plus à l'endroit ou elle l'avait posée pour pouvoir jouer de la flûte sans encombre.

« -Je l'avais posée derrière moi! »

Nakam tourna la tête de partout, encore paniqué, mais pour une autre raison, avant de tiquer, interloqué. Il baissa les yeux et les écarquilla. Ses jambes, était engloutis dans le sable jusqu'au genoux. Leatitia cria, elle se trouvait à présent englouti jusqu'au ventre.

« -Des sables mouvants!  
-C'est par là qu'est tombé Solène.  
-C'est l'araignée! Je l'ai endormis, son poids s'écrase contre le sol, elle pèse surement trop lourd! »

Nakam ne put répondre, le sable lui arrivait au menton à présent, il sentait tout son corps engourdis dans les grains de sable, plus il se débattait, plus il s'enfonçait. Il vit la tête de Leatitia s'immergeait complètement, jusqu'à la dernière de ses mèches bleus. Il ferma les yeux et la bouche, et bloque sa respiration. Son corps tout entier était à présent enfonçé dans le sable. Son sentiment fut un mélange d'horreur et de soulagement quand il senti son corps glisser ensuite dans le vide.

* * *

MontRoche. 5 Août 1623. 10h30

« -On va ou là?  
-Bah on sait pas nous, on te suit.  
-Mais moi aussi j'vous suis! »

C'était clair, Wedy, Jinh et Louis était officiellement dans la merde. Ils avaient tellement le chic de se mettre dans des situations impossibles que s'en était devenu une habitude. Mais cette fois, c'était serieux. Ils étaient seuls, perdus, fatigués, sur une île complètement paumée et complètement déserte. Enfin, pas si déserte que ça à en croire le cadavre géant d'une cigale jonchant quelques mètres derrière eux.

« -C'est toi qu'a la carte abruti! T'es sencés nous guider.  
-Mais j'croyais que vous saviez ou on va! »

Wedy lança un regard furieux à Jinh. Louis se contenta d'un regard ennuyé.

« -T'es vraiment plus idiot que je le pensais. Lança t'il.  
-Bah si t'es SI intelligent prend la tête du groupe et conduit nous au centre de l'île, ou les autres sont sencés êtres. Lui répondit aimablement Jinh avec une mauvaise humeur comique semblable à celle constante de Eustass Kidd.  
-Mais fermez vos gueule merde! ET NE COMMENCEZ PAS A VOUS BATTRE! »

Le cri de Wedy stoppa Louis, qui avait dégainait sa tronçonneuse de son dos, et Jinh qui avait réajustait ses gants en cuir recouverts de pointes d'acier. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges savait que ses deux frères ne se battaient jamais sérieusement, le combat ne leur servait qu'à se défouler, qu'à s'amuser, et ils faisaient tous deux bien attention à ne jamais blesser gravement l'autre, mais Wedy savait également que Jinh, tout comme Eustass, s'emportait très rapidement, et Louis également, son air constant variant entre le calme et le narquois était trompeur pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas parfaitement.

« -Espèce de crétins! C'est pas le moment d's'amuser vous allez attirer toutes les autres bestioles de l'île!  
-C'était p'tête la seule. Rétorqua Jinh.  
-C'est étrange, mais quelque chose me dit que non. » Soupira Louis.

Autour d'eux, les pics rocheux semblaient de plus en plus menaçant à mesure qu'ils avançaient. L'odeur de sang frais que dégageait le cadavre derrière eux leur embaumait agréablement les narines, le vent soufflait calmement dans les contraints de la vallée, le décor ressemblait à celui auquel ils s'était attendu, sans penser ressentir la surprise à un quelconque moment, ils avaient pénétrés sur cette dangeureuse île. Néanmoins, ils ne s'étaient certainement pas attendus à tomber nez à nez avec une cigale de 8 mètres de haut. Ils l'avaient rapidement achevés, mais elle les avaient pris par surprise, et ils avaient été imprudent. Wedy posa une main sur sa nuque, grimaçant légèrement. Sa marque lui faisait mal, depuis qu'elle était arrivé sur cette île, son tatouage la brulait, légèrement, au début, ça ne faisait que la picoter, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, la marque lui faisait de plus en plus mal, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui pressait contre la peau du métal brûlant. Une sentation aussi désagréable que douloureuse. Louis se tourna légèrement vers elle.

« -Ca va?  
-Nikel t'inquiète, c'est juste cette putain de marque qui me fait mal.  
-Moi aussi elle m'brûle. Intervint Jinh en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Toi aussi? S'étonna Louis.  
-Elle nous fait mal tous les deux, pas toi? Demanda la jeune fille au yeux gris en haussant un sourcil.  
-Non, moi ça fait comme d'hab.  
-Et qu'est qu'ça veut dire à votre avis? »

Son frère et sa soeur ne répondirent pas, les triplés se regardèrent, incertains. ils ne savaient pas ce que ça signifiaient, mais au sens figuré du terme, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Pas du tout. Louis s'empara de la boussole et de la carte avec empressement, et indiqua la direction du nord, pour s'y diriger d'un pas pressé, fuyant l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée. Wedy et Jinh se lançèrent un regard.

"Tu crois qu'on peut le suivre?"  
"Bien sur qu'on le suit. Faut bien s'lavouer, c'est le plus intelligent d'entre nous. Toi tu voles et moi je cogne, c'est le cerveau de nous trois."  
"Il a pas l'air très sur du ch'min à prendre."  
"On s'en branle, on s'ra trois à se perdre"  
"Ouais, t'as p'tête raison."

Quand on est jumeau, on à pas besoin s'exprimer oralement pour communiquer. Ils décidèrent de prendre la voie qui semblait la plus sage, c'est à dire suivre leur jumeau, qui commençait déjà à être loin devant. Ils coururent pour arriver en quelques secondes à la hauteur de Louis. Devant son visage perplexe, Wedy l'interrogea.

« -S'passe quoi?  
-La boussole marche plus. Elle s'est arrêté au Sud alors qu'elle indiquait l'Nord depuis toute à l'heure.  
-Elle est peut être déréglée, fait voir. »

Elle prit l'objet et et l'inspecta, elle pivota sur elle même, rien à faire, la boussole pointait toujours vers le sud. Wedy claqua la langue, agacée. Ils étaient indéniablement perdus, sans repaire et seuls. Le regard de Jinh se porta vers sa droite, ou une grotte faisait office d'abri.

« -On a qu'à allez là bas, dans la grotte. »

Louis et Wedy tournèrent la tête, un tunnel, aussi sombre que la nuit, se creusait dans la roche, ils n'en voyaient même pas, le fond. Wedy prit par la main ses deux frères et se dirigea à grands pas dans sa direction. Ses baskets s'enfonçaient dans le sable mou, son regard décidé n'admettait aucune protestations. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement. La chaleur oppressante coincée entre quatre murs, étouffèrent les triplés, Wedy, toussant dans sa main, s'avança rapidement. Malheureusement, la prudence n'était pas sa qualité principale. Louis lui lança un regard alarmée. L'endroit ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Il perdit soudainement l'équilibre, le corps secoué dans tous les sens. La terre, soudainement, avait commencé à trembler. Le jeune brun s'agrippa à son frère, qui empoigna le bras de Wedy. Le plafond, pourtant résistante paroi de pierre, se fissurait et s'effritait, le sol, fait de terre, se craquelait. Wedy cria quand son pied se coinça dans une fente creusée dans la terre. La terre tremblait de plus en plus violemment, Jinh, Louis et Wedy s'agrippait tous les trois, pour rester grouper, ce qui leur avait été appris dés leur plus jeune âges. Ce fut dans une explosion sonore que le sol s'effondra sous leur pied, creusant un immense cratère sombre et profond, impossible à en distinguer le bout.

* * *

MontRoche. 5 Août 1623. 10h25

Lili se pinça le nez, respirant difficilement Elle faisait des efforts, mais l'odeur était vraiment infecte, et c'était à la limite du supportable. Elle voyait bien que Yasopp, droit comme un I à côté d'elle, semblait également fortement dérangé par la forte senteur qui se dégageait d'elle ne savait ou. Et vraiment, elle ne préférait pas le savoir. Nirina s'était arrétée aussi, les muscles du visages crispés dans une expression dégoûté, les doigts se pinçant délicatement les arrêtes du nez, lèvres retroussés. Sebastian se trouvait devant eux, la carte et la boussole en main, son visage formant une moue contrarié et complètement dégoûté. La seule qui ne semblait absolument pas dérangée était Lola, qui semblait plus surprise qu'autre chose. Ils ne marchaient que depuis une heure, que déjà, quelque chose venait briser leur tranquillité. Et ce quelque chose, ce n'était juste qu'une mauvaise odeur. Une mauvaise odeur terriblement, hostilement et fatalement insupportable. Ca la prenait aux tripes, ça lui donnait la nausée, ça lui faisait tourner la tête, elle qui était habitué au doux parfum de sa mère et au douces effluves qui s'échappaient des fleurs que faisait pousser Robin sur le pont du Sunny... Yasopp rit nerveusement, sa main plaquée contre la partie inférieure de son visage, incluant sa bouche et son nez. Sebastian s'avança, plissant les yeux.

« -Bon dieu mais d'ou vient cette horrible odeur?  
-Je sais pas. Murmura Nirina. Mais en tout cas, ça empeste fortement. C'est à la limite du supportable.  
-C'est clair, c'est affreux. Gémit Lili »

Lola resta silencieuse, contrairement à son habitude. Elle regardait un peu plus loin, dans une grande crevasse d'une superficie aussi grande que celle du bateau. Elle ne savait pas d'ou cette puanteur venait, mais quelque chose lui disait, indéniablement, que ça venait de là. Et qu'il fallait y'aller.

« -Suivez moi! »

Elle mit rapidement son sac, qu'elle avait laissé par terre, sur son dos, et partis en courant.

« -Et! Mais ou tu vas ?! »

Elle entendit vaguement le cri de Sebastian, tous ses sens tournés vers le lieu de sa destination. Yasopp, incertain, fut le premier à la suivre. Il fit un geste de la main pour inciter les autres à prendre le même chemin que la fille de Marco et Ace, et partit en courant. Nirina, Lili et Sebastian se regardèrent. La jeune fille au cheveux bleus avait les sourcils relevés aussi haut que possible, la petite fillette de Hancock et Luffy regardait perplexement ses deux équipiers courir, le jeune roux regardait sa carte et sa boussole incertain.

« -Normalement, faut aller à l'Ouest, là, on se dirige tout droit vers l'Est. Marmonna t'il.  
-Bah on à qu'a pas les suivre et c'est tout. Lâcha Nirina d'un ton évident.  
-Dis pas n'importe quoi, on va pas les laisser tous seuls, même si Yasopp à quatorze ans, il va jamais s'en sortir sans nous. J'savais bien que c'était une bêtise de faire venir Lola sur cette île. Soupira Lili.  
-ET! VENEZ VOIR TOUS LES TROIS! »

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, et d'un pas lent, se mit en route. Nirina et Lili se contrainte à faire la même chose, une agacée, l'autre un sourcil relevé. Une minute plus tard, ils furent aux côté de Yasopp et Lola, qui s'étaient stoppés au bord du cratère. Yasopp regardait à l'intérieur d'un air horrifié, les mains sur la bouche, ce qui était surement un moyen de s'empêcher de vomir. Lola regardait en bas également, les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils froncés dans une expression grave. Nirina, Lili et Sebastian s'avancèrent au bord du gouffre. Nirina fit éclater sa boule de chewing-gum.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe enc... »

Sa phrase mourut subitement, Nirina s'étrangla avec sa salive, et un léger bruit de déglutissement se fit entendre chez Sebastian et Lili. Ils regardaient tous les cinq l'énorme trou creusé au sol, tout en pics et en roches. Si quelqu'un sautait de là, qui que ce soit, il se tuerait, c'était certain. Lili contempla en bas, horrifiée. Une morgue. Mais pas n'importe quelle morgue. Une morgue pour insectes géants. Elle allait vomir. Par centaines, les cadavres d'insectes tous plus énormes les uns que les autres. Des fourmis, des araignées, des cigales, des sauterelles, des coccinelles, des moustiques, et des tas d'autres espèces envahissaient l'endroit. Tous les corps, en pleine phase de décomposition étaient empilés, comme de vulgaire ordures dans une décharge publique. L'odeur ressentie était en partie dut au sang coagulé de leur plaie déjà séchée et recouverte de croûtes pour la plupart. Le soleil de plomb et la chaleur variant entre quarante et quarante-cinq degrés n'arrangeaient rien à la situation. Un hoquet d'horreur franchit les lèvres de Nirina, sans qu'elle ne put le retenir, elle se retourna, tremblante, et courut derrière un rocher, quelques mètres plus loin, y allant vomir tout son déjeuner. Yasopp, étant l'aine eu le premier le réflexe de cacher les yeux de Lola et Lili, et de les amener loin de cette vision cauchemardesque. Elles ne firent rien pour protester ou le repousser, trop choquées pour en avoir la force. Sebastian ne se sentait pas très bien non plus, et préféra détourner le regard, le teint bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Un silence de mort s'abattue, Nirina se releva légèrement, et se rebaissa aussitôt, pour revomir les maigres provisions qui lui restaient dans l'estomac. Yasopp ria nerveusement, dans une maigre tentative de détendre la pesante l'atmosphère. Sebastian inspira profondément, et regretta tout de suite cette initiative, l'odeur pestilentielle lui brûla la trachée et les poumons, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Yasopp accourut vers lui, et lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour le soutenir. Nirina, se levait doucement, mais avait toujours les yeux rivés dans le cratère. Elle prit le bras du blond et passa l'autre autour de sa taille.

« -On s'éloigne de cet horrible endroit. »

Lili, plantée à côté, approuva vivement et se tourna vers sa cousine, qui ne s'était pas exprimé jusque là. Elle regardait toujours les insectes, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« -Allez Lola on s'en va, le centre d'île n'est pas du tout dans cette direction, faut retrouver les autres. Qu'est ce tu fais? »

Une petite plainte franchit les lèvres de la fillette, Nirina et Yasopp se retournèrent, sourcils froncés. Sebastian se redressa et quitta l'étreinte de ses amis en murmurant un léger merci. il se retourna vers Lola.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Lola? »

Le corps de la petite fille se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, et elle ferma les yeux, en proie à des spasmes incontrôlables. Ses jambes lâchèrent Lili, étant la plus près, la prit dans ses bras, juste à temps avant que sa tête heurte le sol. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués.

« -Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a!  
-J'en sais rien! Faut l'emmener loin de cet endroit! » S'exclama Yasopp

Il prit Lola dans ses bras, lui murmurant de se calmer, de ne pas paniquer, qu'ils étaient là, avec elle, pensant que ce n'était que cette horrible vue qui la mettait dans cet état. Ils comprirent tous que c'était plus grave que ça quand un cri de pur horreur, encore plus terrible que ceux de Solène devant une araignée, franchit les lèvres pâles de Lola. Elle se débattit dans les bras du fils d'Usopp et de Kaya, inconsciemment. Elle griffait, mordait, criait, en proie à une véritable crise de panique. Nirina vint se placer à côté d'elle et lui tint les deux bras, l'empêchant de frapper Yasopp et Lili, qui s'était accroupie à côté d'elle. Sebastian, le seul à ne pas les avoir rejoints, fut le premier à sentir la petite secousse sous leur pieds. Dicté par il ne savait quoi, il tourna la tête vers le cratère. Ses muscles se figèrent quand il vit un moustique, de la taille d'une moitié de bateau de guerre de la Marine, soulevé faiblement une de ces ailes. "Il y'en à qui ne sont pas morts", songea t'il avec horreur. La terre trembla un peu plus, quand il se posa sur ses deux longues et fines pattes arrière. Yasopp, Nirina et Lili relevèrent la tête, en tenant toujours Lola, qui hurlait comme une folle. Sebastian, le seul près du bord, regarda avec horreur le géant suceur de sang lançait sa patte avant, tout droit en direction de ses nakamas.

« -ATTENTION! »

Yasopp fit un bond sur le côté, ses bras tenant toujours fermement Lola, entraînant avec lui Lili et Nirina. La roche explosa d'un coup net sous la puissance de frappe du moustique, qui posa sa patte sur le sol. Nirina cria.

« -Ils ne sont pas tous morts! »

Sebastian se figea quand il vit que son autre patte allait percuter non pas la surface, mais la roche sous leur pieds. Celle ou ils marchaient, ils étaient debout sur de la pierre qui allait s'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Ils allaient tomber dans un cimetière d'insectes géants, dont certains n'étaient pas tous à faits morts. Il attrapa le bras de Yasopp, qui tenait toujours Lola, et attira Lili et Nirina contre lui.

« SURTOUT NE ME LÂCHEZ PAS! »

Il ne put savoir si ils l'avait entendu, puisque au même moment, la patte musclé de l'énorme insecte vint violemment percuter le mur de pierre qui les séparaient. Sous eux, le sol s'effondra, explosa littéralement, Sebastian se sentit tomber dans le vide, la dernière chose qu'il pensa, avant qu'un gros éclat de pierre vienne le percuter sur le front, fut la prière qu'aucun de ses amis ne finisse étouffé ou écrasé sous les gravas, ou dévoré par un moustique faisant la taille de leur bateau.

Chapitre 4 fini! Je suis DÉSOLÉ de cette ÉNORME retard! Mais vraiment, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration! J'ai repris les cours, j'ai donc beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à cette fic! Mais je ne vais pas l'abandonner! Pour rien au monde ! Par contre, je dois vous dire que j'aurais surement le temps de poster le 5 ème chapitre, mais que le sixième aura du retard! Je pars en voyage du 31 décembre 2012 au 17 Mars 2013, et mon ordi est cassé, je dois l'emmener à réparer. Donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'emmener avec moi. Je continuerais d'écrire, mais pour poster, ce sera un peu plus compliqué. Je pars en voyage dans un autre pays, et même pour internet, ça va être délicat. Je suis désolé =( Mais je continuerais cette fic =) Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, je parle surtout de; Miss sweet death, Mai 96, fofollenc, marion, Ambroisine, lolipop62150, Guest et Hotaru. ^^ Vos review m'encourage vraiment ^^ Et pour vos questions, je ne réponds par par message aux inscrits mais directement sur le site, comme ça si quelqu'un se pose la même question, il connaitra la réponse =D La suite de cette étrange excursion dans le prochain chapitre! Review si il vous plait =)


	6. Chapter 5

**Réponse à la review de Miss sweet death: Effectivement en Allemagne, ça doit être dur de comprendre ce qu'ils disent, même si j'y suis jamais allé :D Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que mes chapitres on tendance à être assez long, (à peu près 10 000 mots), mais j'ai pris l'habitude de les écrire comme ça, j'essaye de ne pas en faire de plus courts que les autres =) A partir de maintenant, l'action sera plus présente ^^ Voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres :D**

**Réponse à la review de fofollenc: Je vais changer le texte des premiers chapitres pour mettre Crocodile en Uke, ça me parait également mieux :D Ensuite, comment font les hommes pour accoucher? Eux... j'espérée que personne ne me pose cette question xD Parce que pour l'instant, je n'en ai aucune idée =P Peut être que j'en ai une pour la suite, il FAUT que j'en ai une d'ailleurs, puisque je compte écrire l'accouchement d'un des membres masculins de l'équipage dans un des Flash Back de la fic. ( Donc, si quelqu'un à une idée... x) ) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews!**

**Réponse à la review de LePouvoirDuKiwi: Alors déjà, sache que j'ai totalement flashé sur ton pseudo =D Pour commencer, ensuie merci beaucoup de ta gentille review ^^ Les fruits du démon, j'ai pensé que c'était la cause la plus problable pour le pouvoir de la fécondation =D Malheureusement, pour qu'Oda lise ma fic, il faudrait qu'il comprenne le français, ce qui je crois n'est pas le cas ^^ C'est vrai que One Piece manque un peu de couples (De couples Yaoi, bien entendu xD) Pour la longueur des chapitres, heureuse qu'elle te convienne, parce qu'ils sont vraiment longs ^^ La suite, là voila, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que le début =D Et merci de tes reviews!**

**Réponse à la review de Miaoi: Merci beaucoup! J'ai vraiment voulu faire une histoire originale, parce que le site commence à se remplir de fics toutes pareilles, alors j'ai voulu faire un truc pas banal ^^ Pour les personnages principaux, je suis désolé mais je vais te répondre sur ce com, comme ça si quelqu'un se pose la même question il pourra voir ma réponse, et je ne suis pas inscrite sur skyrock.**

**Je ne peux pas te dire toute la fin, je veux garder le suspens, mais certains personnages vont mourirs, ce ne sera pas vraiment une happy end, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire =P**

**Voici le chapitre 5, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 5: Excursion Souterraine_

_Bateau des Mugiwaras. 5 Août 1623. 12h14_

Nico Robin laissa ses yeux parcourir les mots incessants formant le texte du livre qu'elle lisait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, sans qu'elle n'en ai compris une ligne. Rien ne perturbait sa lecture, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, pas une parole, pas un mouvement brusque. Seul le cri de quelques mouettes innocentes venait se répercuter sur ses tympans. Rien ne la dérangeait, contrairement à d'habitude, ou les cris des enfants lui faisaient tourner la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de vérifier si aucuns d'eux ne s'étaient fait mal, ou les réclamations nutritives de son capitaine, suppliant Sanji de lui servir quelque chose en attendant le diner du soir, ou même les petites joutes verbales de Shanks et Baggy, qui avaient garder leur complicité d'enfants. Non, cette fois çi, pour une fois qu'elle était au calme, le problème venait d'elle.

Pour une fois, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Elle avait tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y avait malheureusement aucuns autres moyens. Peut être étaient-ils déjà au point centrale de l'île, elle l'espérait. Plus vite ils reviendraient, plus vite elle serait rassurée. Plus vite ils seraient rassurés. Ses grands yeux bleus se tournèrent vers son ancien patron, accoudé à côté de la porte, un cigare à moitié consumé entre les lèvres, le regard tourné vers l'océan, ne semblant pas vouloir tourner la tête vers cette île qui gardait jalousement prisonnière son unique enfant. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, peut être une seconde, peut être même moins, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Robin comprenne. Elle savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour leurs enfants, mais à des dégrés plus ou moins différents.

Sanji paraissait complètement angoissé, les mains crispés sur le bord du navire, son oeil visible rempli d'anxiété. Zoro était dans la vigie, soulevant ses altères tout plus lourds les uns que les autres. Mihawk dormait dans un hamac, son chapeau rabaissé sur ses yeux, les mains entrecroisées sous la nuque. Shanks était assis sur le bastingage, même si il ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qu'il se passait sur la mer plus loin, les yeux fixés sur le MontRoche. Kidd était affalée sur une chaise à l'ombre, son bras gauche accoudé sur le dossier, Annaëlle sur les genoux, il gardait un oeil sur l'île, attentif au moindre mouvement ou son.

Law était partit dans son laboratoire, fabriqué par Franky des son arrivé dans l'équipage, relisant ses bouquins de chirurgie pour penser à autre chose qu'à ces trois enfants seuls sur une île dont il ne connaissait absolument rien. Le cyborg au cheveux bleus était assit sur le ponton, ses yeux posés sur la machine qu'il était en train de fabriquer avec Usopp, Lyana à leur côté, ouvrant de grands yeux curieux. Kaya était assise à par terre en tailleur, à côté de Chopper, étudiant avec attention les différentes plantes médicinales séchant au soleil, elle regardait de temps en temps l'île, l'air inquiète.

Brook avait le regard rivé vers la mer, et fredonnait un air d'une chanson connu, ses doigts battant la mesure sur le rebord, c'était son moyen de détente personnel. Nami était debout, sous un de ses mandariniers, cueillant ses fruits fétiches, aidée par Yumi et Aurel. Killer était dans un hamac, les yeux fixés sur l'île, son casque posé à côté de lui. Alvida jouait aux cartes avec Arthur et Méane, sous l'oeil désintéressé de Baggy. Marco était assis près d'eux, tracant une carte marine. Ace, assis sur un de ses genou, regardait l'île, et les mains inhabituellement tremblante de son compagnon, inquiet.

Luffy était à la table également, engloutissant les gigots préparés par Sanji, observant attentivement la partie de carte de ses nakamas, Liam sur ses genoux. Hancock était assise dans une chaise longue, complètement affolé, ses mains ne cessaient de tripoter nerveusement le bas de sa robe. A côté d'elle, un verre à la main, les jambes croisés, les yeux cachés par ses lunettes, Doflamingo était allongé sur son transat, son regard allant de l'île en face de lui à Crocodile.

Robin referma son livre, et le posa délicatement à côté d'elle, sur le rebord, près de ses fleurs. Elle sourit mystérieusement et se releva, sa longue chevelure noire comme la nuit se balançant pareusseusement sur ses hanches, sous le regard intrigué de ses compagnons, ouvrit la porte menant à l'intérieur et traversa le corridor à pas mesuré. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte en bois noire, décorée de motifs complexes. Elle la laissa se refermer dans un bruit sourd. A sa droite, un miroir reflétait la pièce, la seule pièce ou Robin se sentait parfaitement au calme sur ce bateau. La démone d'Ohara se dirigea vers une grande étagère en bois, ou des centaines de livres étaient posés. Tranquillement, ses longts doigts vinrent aggriper un vieux livre au pages cornées, recouvert de poussière. Elle le tira en arrière. En quelques secondes, une porte apparut à sa gauche, une partie de la bibliothèque disparut derrière le mur. Elle entra dans la pièce, et prit soin de bien refermer la porte.

Un véritable paradis de lecture s'étendait devant elle. Les livres par milliers l'invitait à les feuilleter, à s'abreuver de leurs mots et rimes. Mais elle ne prendrait pas un malin plaisir à tous les effleurer du bout des doigts, caressant furtivement leur reliure, étreignant leurs odeurs de cendres froides, de cendres aussi vieilles que ces ouvrages. Non. Pas cette fois. Cette fois ci, seul un livre en particulier l'intéressait. Elle déambula entre les étagères, bien plus haute qu'elle, et s'arrêta devant une petite table basse, recouvert d'un tissu rouge. Elle souleva le petit drap, et sortit un coffre, aux même motif et couleur que la porte d'entrée principale. Elle plongea la main dans son décolleté, et en sortit une clé, ressemblable au coffre et à la porte. Elle l'inserra dans la serrure, un léger "clic" suivit son geste.

Délicatement, elle ouvrit le coffret, et ressortit sa main de l'intérieur, avec entre ses doigts, un livre noire, aussi vieux que le monde. Un signe était dessiné sur la couverture. Un cercle avec à l'intérieur, un tigre, portant une lys dans sa bouche. Elle l'ouvrit, manipulant ses gestes avec soin, et tourna les pages. Elle s'arrêta à la numéro 6, écrite dans un language complexe, recouverte de signes inconnus dont elle était la seule à comprendre la signification. Elle traduit la première phrase, bien qu'elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou elle l'avait lue et relue. Elle s'arrêta sur une phrase. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Alors seulement, elle laissa couler une larme sur sa joue.

* * *

Portgas D Lola fit rouler du pied une pierre, venant des décombres, la faisant atterir quelques mètres devant. Un coup de vent glacial rejeta sa longue chevelure noire et bouclée en arrière. Elle enserra ses épaules frêles avec son gilet.

_Elle avait froid._

_Elle était frigorifiée._

Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur son front. Elle tendit une main tremblante devant elle. Soulevant douloureusement son bras, profondément entaillé au niveau du coude. Il retomba mollement. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles.

Elle fit un pas, puis un autre. Très lentement, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'elle ne voulait voir. Elle étouffa un sanglot, ferma fort les yeux, les rouvris. Le même cauchemar. Par terre, devant elle, un corps. Qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Une vieille chanson que lui chantait sa tante Kaya lui revint en tête.

_" Quand il me prend dans ses bras,_

_Il me parle tout bas_

_Je vois la vie en rose... "_

Le corps de sa tante. Ses longs cheveux bruns, recouvert de sang coagulé. Ses grands yeux bleus fermés à jamais, comme plongée dans un paisible sommeil. Elle gémit. Gémit. Gémit. Et gémit encore. Elle allait se réveiller. Elle nageait en plein rêve, un monstrueux rêve, ou plutôt, un cauchemar. Elle tourna la tête, lentement. Un haut de coeur la prit, elle sentit la bile lui remonter à la gorge. La flaque de sang étendu par terre se répandait jusqu'à ses pieds. Le corps du brun, allongé à quelques mètres, son nodachi sorti du fourreau à côté de son bras, déversant son sang lui fit détourner les yeux, hoquetant d'effroi. Une plume tomba à ses pieds. Une plume d'une vive couleur rose...

_" Il me dit des mots d'amour_

_Des mots de tous les jours,_

_Et ça m'fait quelque chose..."_

Toujours aussi lentement, elle tourna le regard, pour voir, étendu par terre, un homme blond, un bras arraché, mort. Des corps, des cadavres, des pantins, sans vies, sans âmes. Tout autour d'elle. Ses membres s'activèrent mécaniquement. Ses pas la menèrent vers un homme brun, aux multiples tâches de rousseurs, allongé par terre. A ses côtés, un homme, de la même taille, blond, était recroquevillé sur lui même, mort. Ils étaient morts. Tous les deux. Elle tendit la main, tremblant de tous ses membres. Les gouttes de pluies tombaient à présent par milliers. Un désagréable bourdonnement lui emplissait les oreilles. Elle prit le bras de l'homme blond, et l'étendit sur le sol, le dos contre le béton glacé. Ses yeux se baissèrent.

_" Il est entré dans mon cœur,_

_Une part de bonheur_

_Dont je connais la cause…."_

Elle regarda, impuissante, son ventre déchiqueté, ou pendaient quelques ligaments. Elle se souvenait de son papa, quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Qu'il la soulevait du sol, qu'il la tendait vers les nuages, et qu'alors, elle avait l'impression d'être aussi libre qu'un oiseau. Et que son autre papa, plus petit, plus enfantin, plus brun, le grondait doucement, les yeux adouçit par l'éclat d'amusement qui y était encré. Un éclair zébra le ciel. Elle entendit des pas s'avancaient vers elle. Le ciel était recouvert de nuages. Elle ne vit pas son ombre. Mais elle savait qu'il était la.

_Elle_

* * *

_MontRoche. 13h30_

_Portgas D Lola et Sebastian_

_Hurla_. Ses mains moites de transpiration s'aggripèrent au sol. Ses petits doigts d'enfants vinrent s'enfonçaient dans la terre, lui arrachant un bout ongle. Près d'elle, quelqu'un bougea. Elle tenta de retrouver un rythme de respiration régulier. Se calmer. Elle devait absolument se calmer. Sinon, elle allait commencer à paniquer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la tête secouée dans tous les sens. Elle était par terre, assise, entre deux longes parois rocheuses, ou quelques traînées de sables s'y glissaient paresseusement Devant elle, le tunnel se prolongeait, il semblait ne pas avoir de fin, l'obscurité engloutissante au bout lui rendit un sentiment d'insécurité profond.

Elle se releva, mal à l'aise, et s'appuya contre la paroi de sable, une grimace au lèvres. Un gémissement s'y échappa. Elle avait terriblement mal au ventre. Comme si un objet d'une tonne lui avait écrasé l'estomac. Ou était-elle? Elle se souvenait de cette île, entourée de roches et de pics, complètement désertique. Elle était partie avec Lili, Yasopp, Nirina, Sebastian, Jinh, Louis et Wedy, pour retrouver Leatitia, Hugo, Alicia, Ben, Nakam et Solène.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les triplés avaient décidés de partir de leur côté, sachant que les autres s'étaient séparés en deux groupes. Eux avaient continués à avancer, ils avaient trouver cet espèce de morgue à insectes géants, puis là... Le trou noir. Le vide complet. Elle sentit tous son corps se paralysait de peur. Ou était elle? Comment avait-elle atterrit dans ce tunnel? Et les autres, ou étaient-ils? Un mouvement à sa gauche la fit sursauter.

Sebastian se redressa, difficilement. Il cligna des yeux. Son regard se porta vers Lola, qui le regardait, l'air perdu.

«- On est ou la?

-J'en sais rien! Je me souviens plus de rien après avoir vu cet affreux cimetière géant.

-C'est normal, tu t'es évanouis, et t'as été prise de spasmes. Ça va mieux?

-Ouais, ça va. J'ai mal au ventre par contre.

-T'as du te recevoir un truc dans l'estomac. C'est rien, ça va passer.

-On sont les autres?

-J'en sais rien, mais ça sent pas bon. Ça sent même pas bon du tout. Tout s'est écroulé quand un insecte s'est réveillé et à détruit ce sur quoi on marchait. »

Il se releva en gémissant, une main sur son front saignant. Il regarda autour de lui et reporta son attention sur Lola.

« -Au faite, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé toute à l'heure? »

Elle le regarda, hésitante. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent quelques secondes. Elle les referma. Les images de son rêve repassèrent en boucle dans sa tête. Elle déglutit difficilement.

« -Rien d'important. J'ai... C'est ce truc qui m'a dégoûté. Tous ces insectes morts...

-J'comprends, c'était vraiment horrible. Bon, faut qu'on se bouge de retrouver les autres. Le sol s'est effondré sous nos pieds, donc... »

Une exclamation franchit les lèvres du blond. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« -On est en dessous! On est sous l'île!

-Sous l'île? Pourquoi y'a un tunnel alors?

-J'en sais rien, mais il est surement pas la pour rien. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi on à atterrit là, y'a pas de trou dans le plafond, y'a pas de trace d'explosion. Comme si on s'était téléporté. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Lola se racla timidement la gorge.

« -Alors, on va par ou?

-J'en sais rien, on à plus les sacs, on à plus de boussole, on à plus de carte. On à qu'a y'aller à l'instinct. »

Lola lui lança un regard pas du tout rassuré, ce qui n'aida pas le jeune garçon à s'encourager.

« -De toute façon ou est ce que tu veux qu'on aille? On va pas rester planté là.

-On peut attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher!

-Ca m'étonnerai fortement qu'on croise quelqu'un, voyons plutôt ou mène ce tunnel, on avisera ensuite. Estimons nous heureux d'avoir toujours nos armes, et réjouis toi que j'ai hérité du caractère de mon père. »

Lola ria nerveusement. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas longtemps supporté quelqu'un ayant le caractère de Nami. Elle s'avança légèrement et plongea son regard dans l'obscurité engloutissante du couloir rocheux. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

« -On ne voit rien du tout. » Murmura t'elle.

Sebastian sourit légèrement, narquoisement. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche, et en ressortit une boîte d'allumette.

« -T'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu. »

* * *

_Roronoa Nakam , Solène Doflamingo et Leatitia._

En faite, sans compter les quelques minutes d'intervalles, ils s'étaient réveillés à peu près tous en même temps. Mais ils l'ignoraient, bien évidemment. Puisque...

« -ON EST TOUT SEUL, PAUMES ON NE SAIT OU, BLESSES, FATIGUES, ENFERMES DANS CE PUTAIN DE TUNNEL, SANS ESCARGOPHONES! »

Solène s'était réveillée. Nakam et Leatitia avaient repris connaissance dans cet étrange corridor, -fortement semblable à celui de Lola et Sebastian- et avaient trouvés Solène couchés à quelques mètres toujours inconsciente. Il l'avait réveillé à coup de claques -pour Leatitia- et à multiples tendres caresses sur la joue -pour Nakam-, mais à présent, ils le regrettaient très fortement. Dès l'instant ou elle avait comprit ou elle se trouvait, Solène avait criée.

Cela faisait donc à peu près cinq minutes. Mais c'était déjà trop.

Une veine se contracta sur la tempe de Leatitia. Il fallait que Solène cesse de hurler. Il fallait absolulement qu'elle cesse de hurler. Ou elle aussi allait s'énerver. Et dans le cas ou ils se trouvaient, s'énerver était la dernière des choses à faire. Nakam ne parlait pas. Assis par terre, en tailleur, une main sur son épée, le temps ne semblait plus compter. Lentement, sa tête tourna vers Solène, adossé contre la paroi, le souffle haletant. Ses muscles se contractèrent, et elle releva les yeux vers eux, un peu honteuse.

« -Excusez moi. » Souffla t-elle.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de répondre. Entre eux, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, les regards n'avaient plus de secrets. Nakam réfléchissait. Il espérait très fort que tous ses compagnons soient en vie, et en bon état. Son regard croisa celui de la fille de Crocodile et de Doflamingo, et pour la toute première fois, ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux verts hérités de Zoro, ne reflétaient rien. Solène porta une main discrète à sa poitrine, son tatouage sur le sein gauche, montait en température. Leatitia sembla remarquer le geste, et elle baissa les yeux. Sa paume se referma, dans une maigre tentative de calmer la douleur de l'échauffement de la marque. Un silence sourd s'installa.

« -Faut qu'en même bien qu'on bouge. »

La voix fatigué de Nakam parvint aux oreilles de Leatitia et Solène, assise l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles hochèrent la tête, et se relevèrent lentement.

« -Quelqu'un à une lampe?

-On à laissé nos sacs en haut. » Lui répondit simplement la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Il avança malgré tout. Dans le noir, mais il avança. Derrière lui, Solène marchait également, les mains touchant les parois de l'étroit couloir. Un bruit venant de derrière la fit se retourner.

« -Leatitia, ça va?

-Oui oui, c'est juste que... vous entendez? »

Nakam s'arrêta également, tendant l'oreille. Les yeux de Solène se plissèrent, elle effleura son pistolet, accroché à sa ceinture, l'oreille aux aguets. Le seul garçon du groupe souffla:

« -C'est rien de menaçant, on dirait plutôt... Un ruisseau? »

Maintenant, il semblait plutôt incertain, questionnant indirectement ses deux amies.

« -De l'eau? C'est impossible, on est sous terre et cette île ne contient aucun point d'eau. » Fit Solène.

Leatitia fronça les sourcils, elle colla son oreille contre la roche. Aucuns doute, l'eau coulait bien entre la pierre, et à forte densité. Comment était-ce possible? Prit d'un affreux doute, elle se tourna vers Nakam.

« -Donne moi ton épée.

-Hein? Pourquoi?

-Donne moi ton épée! »

Le jeune blond cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas le sens de la requête. Il plongea néanmoins la main dans son fourreau, ressortant son épée.

« -Merci Nakam .

-Bah de rien, mais on peut savoir ce que tu fais? »

La fille de Baggy et d'Alvida ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de prendre l'épée, et, d'un coup sec, la planter dans le mur. Solène émit une légère plainte surprise, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés. Nakam se tut, commençant à comprendre. Leatitia retira la lame, la rendant à son propriétaire. Elle colla son oreille contre le trou. Le bruit était toujours là, à présent plus fort.

« -Y'a bien de l'eau la dedans. Affirma t-elle.

-Super. Et ça nous aura servi à quoi de faire un trou dans le mur? » Questionna Solène.

Ce fut Nakam qui lui répondit.

« -Eh bien ça nous permet d'arriver à deux déductions. La première, c'est qu'on à atterrit tellement profond sous terre, que l'on se retrouve sous l'océan. »

Leatitia approuva, plus pour elle même que pour Solène.

« -Sous l'océan? Comment ça sous l'océan?

-C'est très simple. Répondit Leatitia d'une voix lasse. On était sur l'île, on est tombé dans les sables mouvants, qui nous ont amenés sous terre. La forme de cette île est sûrement spécial, elle est plate au dessus, mais doit avoir des galeries souterraines en dessous. Même si ce n'est pas courant, avec ce genre d'île, on aurait pu s'y attendre. Ces bestioles se nourrissent surement des humains qui font escales sur leurs terres, ou entre elles si elles n'ont plus

à bouffer. Mais elles ne peuvent pas survivre sans eau, voilà pourquoi elles se servent des nappes phréatiques sous terre.

-C'est pour ça qu'on ne les avaient pas vus, elles se servent de ces tunnels pour se déplacer.

-Attends une minute, ça veut dire qu'on peut tomber sur un de ces insectes géants n'importe quand?

-Ouais, c'est exactement ça. »

Solène déglutit. L'image de l'araignée démesuré ne cessaient de s'imposer dans son esprit.

« -... Et la deuxième déduction?

-La deuxième, c'est que la paroi n'est vraiment pas solide. »

La jeune blonde fit volte face vers le mur troué, bien qu'elle ne put rien voir dans l'obscurité, elle entendait le ruissellement d'eau qui s'écoulait du trou. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit le liquide s'infiltrait sous ses chaussures. Nakam recula.

« -Mais j'avais pas prévu que ça coulerait aussi vite. »

Le commentaire de Leatitia, bien que prononcé sur un ton calme, fit jurer Nakam. Il agrippa la main de la jeune fille de 16 ans, et de l'autre, il enserra le bras de la blonde. Il partit en courant dans l'autre direction. Derrière eux, l'eau continuait sournoisement de s'écouler, insensible à leur panique grandissante.

* * *

_Monkey D Lili, Yasopp et Nico Nirina._

Yasopp tâtonna le mur. Rien. Pas une petite fuite d'eau.

« -Hey! Y'a rien par ici! Et de votre côté?

-Nada!

-Idem. »

Il soupira de soulagement. Il était arrivé -sans le savoir- à la même conclusion que Nakam et Solène. Lui non plus n'avait pas de lumière, pas d'eau ni de nourriture, et encore moins de quoi s'orienter. Et ils avaient pour seul aide en cas d'attaque, une petite fille de dix ans et une autre de huit ans. C'était bien la galère. Il n'était pas particulièrement peureux, mais pas particulièrement courageux non plus. Et il était parfaitement conscient qu'un insecte ou un torrent d'eau pouvait leur tomber dessus à tout instant. La voix de Nirina retentit.

« -On va ou maintenant?

-Faudrait essayer de repérer le centre de l'île. Avec de la chance, nos crétins de nakamas réfléchiront un tant soit peu et se souviendrons qu'on devait tous se rejoindre au centre de l'île. Et que c'est valable même sous terre.

-Et comment veux tu qu'on se repère dans le noir? »

Yasopp ne répondit rien à la question de la petite Lili. La langue de Nirina claqua avec agacement.

« -On aurait jamais du aller sur cette île. On est paumé, ça fait une heure qu'on tourne en rond et on à toujours pas trouvé ce vieux. Et puis j'commence à avoir faim.

-Moi aussi j'ai faim! Arrête de te plaindre Nirina! Ça sert à rien. Tu te tais et tu marches. »

La petite fille s'étrangla avec sa salive et lança un regard noir en direction du blond. Chose totalement inutile vu qu'ils ne voyaient rien. Il y'eu un silence pesant, le groupe continuait à avancer dans le noir, cherchant une source de lumière, la sortie ou un de leurs amis. Soudain, Lili s'arrêta, alarmée. Sa main agrippa celle de Nirina. Celle ci sursauta au contact brutal. Yasopp, sentant du mouvement, se retourna vers elle.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

L'air semblait devenir de plus en plus pesant au fil des secondes, ils commençaient à étouffer, dans cet étroit couloir. Un tintement contre la roche les fit sursauter.

Nirina n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Sa main lâcha celle de Lili. Sa tête percuta violemment le sol. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit, fut son prénom, crié par l'unique fille de Monkey D Luffy et Boa Hancock.

* * *

_Alicia Mihawk, Ben Mihawk et Hugo._

Ni Ben, ni Alicia, ni Hugo avaient vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient perdus. Perdus et paniqués. Ce n'était pas tellement le faîte de se retrouver seul, dans le noir, vagabondant dans les tunnels d'une île désertique qui inquiétait Alicia. Mais plutôt la respiration précipité de son jumeau. Et sa main serrant son épaule déboité. Mais elle ne devait pas paniqué. C'était ce que Mihawk et Shanks lui avait toujours enseignait. Toujours resté calme, posée, et réfléchie, même dans la plus catastrophiques des situations.

Elle eu un très rapide temps de réflexion Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ils étaient dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler "la plus catastrophiques des situations". Mais elle faisait partie de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. L'équipage pirate le plus recherché au monde, contenant quatre anciens grands corsaires, cinq supernovaes, deux anciens membres de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, un ancien yonkou, et neuf grands pirates dont la prime dépassait les cinquante millions de berrys. Le fait est, qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas perdre son sang froid, et suivre l'exemple de son frère et de son meilleur ami.

Sa main vint entrelacer celle de Ben. Elle sentit les doigts de son frère refermer leur prise sur les siens. Plus ils avançaient dans les profondeurs de l'île, plus il faisait chaud. La température devait varier entre 35 et 40°; l'air était lourd, difficilement respirable, et la jeune fille pouvait sentir la moiteur de la main de son frère, collée contre la sienne.

Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à deviner si il transpirait à cause de la chaleur ou de son manque de confiance en soi dans cette situation compliquée.

Le silence installé fût soudainement brisé par Hugo.

« -Vous croyez qu'on est encore loin?

-Loin de quoi? On avance sans destination. Fit Alicia d'un ton morne.

-Loin du centre, c'est au noyau de l'île que nous nous rendons. N'est ce pas ce qu'on à convenu avec les autres?

-ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU NOUS LE DIS! »

Ben émit une légère plainte de mécontentement, son oreille juste à côté de la bouche de sa soeur. Celle ci fusilla Hugo du regard, et continua plus doucement.

« -Pourquoi tu ne nous à pas prévenu avant?!

-Je pensais que vous vous en souviendrais. » Répondit-il simplement avec un haussement d'épaule.

La jeune rousse rougit légèrement, et remercia le ciel d'être plongé dans l'obscurité. A l'inverse, sa fierté en aurait prit un coup. Soudain, Hugo s'arrêta net. Alicia, ne voyant rien, lui fonça dedans.

« -Aïe!

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça? Demanda Ben d'un ton agacé. »

Il leur chuchota rapidement de se taire, et se colla au mur, suivi des jumeaux. Ceci, l'oreille aux aguets, guettaient le moindre bruit ou mouvement. Ils n'entendirent cependant que leur propre respiration saccadé. Quelques minutes passèrent, et ils comprirent l'attitude d'Hugo. Un bruit de pas discrets se faisaient entendre. Le coeur d'Alicia s'affola dans sa poitrine, martelant ses côtes avec forces. Une goutte de sueur glacée coula le long de son dos. Sa main vint s'agripper au manche de sa hache, accroché dans son dos. Elle sentit son frère faire de même avec son épée, de son bras valide. Hugo tendit légèrement les paumes, prêt à utiliser son fruit du démon. Les réflexes défensives au combat leur avait été appris depuis leur plus jeunes âges. Les pas semblaient de plus en plus proches.

Et de plus en plus nombreux. La jeune rousse espéra fortement, très fortement, que ce fut leurs nakamas. Ou alors...

* * *

_Jinh, Louis, et Wedy Kidd Law_

« SALOPERIES DE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE! »

Jinh évita rapidement la grosse botte fourrée cent pour cent écolo qui faillit lui atterir dans la figure. La boots militaire s'écrasa contre le mur, avant de retomber au sol. Tout droit dans une flaque d'eau.

Un ange passa.

Un toussotement de Louis se fit entendre.

« AARGGH! MA BOTTE! »

La fille de Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar Law se précipita sur sa chaussure et s'en empara vivement. Elle l'enfila, un frisson parcourut son échine quand sa chaussette vint en contact avec la semelle humide. Ses narines se pincèrent dangereusement. Une de ses mains vint pianoter sur sa cuisse. Elle inspira profondément. Son autre main serrait fermement une petite boîte.

« Saloperies d'allumettes, saloperies d'allumettes, saloperies d'allumettes, saloperies d'allumettes... »

Tout en continuant de marmonner rageusement, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges tenta d'en craquer une huitième. Sans succès. Par terre, les cadavres brisés des sept autres jonchaient, rapidement suivi de la huitième malheureuse.

Son frère brun soupira et d'un geste rapide, arracha des mains de sa soeur la petite boîte en carton.

« Ça suffit. Jette moi ça, toutes les allumettes ont pris l'eau, elles ne nous sont plus d'aucunes utilités. »

Il la balança par dessus son épaule, presque avec ennuie. Jinh ne rajouta rien, savant parfaitement que la nonchalance de son jumeau lui servait à cacher son anxiété. Ce constat lui redonna de l'espoir. Cette peur qui le titillait, il se devait également de prendre soin de parfaitement la dissimuler Louis jouait la carte de l'ennui, Jinh de la froideur, et Wedy de la colère.

Ils fonctionnaient comme ça depuis toujours, une routine involontaire, sans qu'aucun n'ait peur de la briser. Ça leur paraissait impossible. Ils se complétaient à trois.

_Wedy avait toujours été là pour leur redonner du courage, et les forcer à avancer, d'une façon qui lui était bien particulière._

_Jinh était toujours là pour les protéger, prendre soin d'eux, parce qu'après tout, il restait l'aînée des trois._

_Louis serait toujours là pour les calmer, leur donner la douceur et le réconfort cruellement manquant dans les pires situations, forcés ses deux têtes de mules au caractère trop vif à réfléchir, et les mener tous les trois toujours plus loin._

Telle était leur façon de faire, et ils étaient tous trois farouchement convaincu que jamais rien ne pourrais y changer.

Wedy, la colère ou l'agacement plus ou moins passés leur cria pour le moins violemment de se bouger le cul, et de trouver une sortie avant qu'elle ne finnisse claustrophobe. Louis ne lui répondit que par un vague marmonnement lasse. Jinh lui ordonna de ne pas lui donner d'ordre, son masque de glace plaqué au visage.

« Et toi? Tu viens pourtant de m'donner un ordre. Pauv'débile. »

Dans l'obscurité, les trois pûrent sourirent librement. Oui. Rien ne pourrait les changer.

_Absolument rien._

* * *

_Portgas D Lola et Sebastian_

Le fils de Killer et Nami déglutit bruyamment, les yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement. A ses côtés, Lola paraissait figée elle aussi, les yeux rivés devant elle. Aucuns ne pouvaient parlés, époustouflaient par le spectacle.

Ils avaient avancés grâce au stock d'allumettes de Sebastian. Sans rencontré d'insectes, bien heureusement. Un semblant de lumière leur était apparue au bout du couloir. L'espoir de retrouver la sortie les avaient subjugués et ils avaient courus le plus vite possible. Sans s'attendre à tomber là dessus.

Une cascade, une gigantesque cascade de feu. Des explosions de lave par dizaine. Les traînées de liquide rouge s'écoulaient entre les tunnels des parois.

Lola oublia la cauchemardise de son rêve, dont les images ne cessaient de défiler, Sebastian cessa de penser à la crainte de se retrouver seul, loin de ses parents, loin de son frère, loin de sa soeur, loin de ses amis. Sans la fille de Marco et Ace, peut être n'aurait t'il pas pu tenir. Ou du moins pas aussi facilement.

Le spectacle les laissaient sans voix. Autant dangereux que splendide, rien ne semblait les faire réagir. Mais ça arriva soudainement. Le genre de chose on ne pense pas tout de suite, qui n'est pas frappant d'évidence. Lola tilta. Ces longues traînées de lave, heureusement sans danger pour eux, se trouvant à une distance respectable, s'avérait dangereux pour ses nakamas. Ça pouvait leur tomber dessus n'importe quand, n'importe ou, n'importe comment.

Elle eut l'impression de se prendre une claque dans la figure. Le charme se romput, elle brisa le contact visuelle avec les flots de braises. Elle secoua Sebastian.

« -Quoi?! »

Ce dernier sursauta, sortant de sa léthargie. Il tourna la tête vers la fillette en panique.

« -Faut qu'on trouve les autres et qu'on aille les prévenir! De ce qui peuvent leur tomber dessus! »

Sebastian sembla rapidement réalisé. Ses nakamas. Ses nakamas étaient en danger. Il hocha la tête, décidé, faisant virevolter ses cheveux blonds.

« -T'as raison! Allons y! »

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme sur leur pas, avant de s'arrêter brutalement dans leur élan. Le tunnel qu'il avait emprunté. Il n'y avait plus rien. Sebastian cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que? Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, le tunnel n'était plus là. Lola se précipita vers la paroi, tapant de toutes ses forces dessus. Rien. Les coups ne sonnaient même pas creux. Le blond tapa du plat de sa main.

« -Merde mais qu'est ce qui se passe? »

La lave ne montait pas, elle s'écoulait torrentiellement dans les conduits de pierre, les jaillissements en hauteur ne semblaient étrangement pas les toucher. Comme si les gouttelettes de feu esquiver leur fragile peau. Lola se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour la lave, qui ne coulait pas vers leur direction, bien qu'elle restait méfiante, mais elle se sentait devenir claustrophobe dans cette pièce fermée, sans aucun air.

Sebastian était dans le même état. Peut être allait-il mourir là finalement? Lui qui rêvait de vivre de nombreuses aventures toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres, comme son capitaines, ses parents et ses nakamas, il allait mourir ici. Manquant d'eau, de nourriture, de force, d'air... D'espoir. Il regarda Lola.

Effrayée. La petite fille de huit ans était effrayée. Tout cela faisait trop, trop en trop peu de temps. Trop de trop dans trop peu de mots. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas montrer sa terreur à son nakama. Elle faisait partie de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Elle se devait d'être forte, ou du moins de le paraître. Car, intérieurement, elle aurait en cet instant tout donnée pour que ses parents soient près d'elle.

* * *

_Roronoa Nakam , Solène Doflamingo et Leatitia._

Ils couraient tous les trois. Déambulant dans les dédales des sombres couloirs. L'eau s'écoulait derrière eux. Solène trébucha sur une pierre, se rattrapant de justesse à Nakam. Le petit blond, stoppé dans sa course, rougit légèrement.

Leatitia respirait difficilement, haletant, s'étouffant. Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois avaient réussis à reprendre leur souffle. La jeune fille se redressa.

« -Merde, on est ou?

-Alors là... »

Nakam fronça les sourcils. Au loin, une lumière semblait apparaître. Il ne chercha pas vraiment à réfléchir, il courut en sa direction. Il entendit vaguement l'exclamation étouffé de ses deux amies. Il continuait à courir. Il arriva devant la lumière, qui s'infiltrait à travers la roche. Devant les trois amis, une porte dans la pierre coulissa.

Qu'est ce qui les poussa à entrer dans cette salle éclairée, ou trônait une fontaine de lave au milieu Ils ne savaient pas. Qu'est ce qui les poussa à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, inconscient du danger. Ils ne le savaient pas non plus. Mais voilà. Ils étaient entrés. Et la porte s'était à présent refermée derrière eux. Solène écarquilla les yeux, regardant autour d'elle avec un mélange d'effroi et d'émerveillement. Leatitia avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, mais ces sourcils étaient froncés. Les lèvres de Nakam se pinçèrent inconsciemment. Un cri les fit violemment sursauter.

« -SOLENE! NAKAM! LEATITIA! »

Les trois tournèrent violemment la tête et écarquillèrent des yeux plus grands encore. Lola se trouvait là, accompagné de Sebastian. La fillette les regardait, n'osant pas y croire. Ses grands yeux noirs baignés de larmes. Nakam ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Pour la rouvrir, quelques secondes plus tard.

« -Que?... Se-Sebastian? Lola? Mais... Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là?

-Vous répondiez pas sur vos escargophones! Alors tata Robin nous à dis d'aller vous aidez au cas ou vous auriez des problèmes! Puis, on à recontré une bête géante qui nous à fais aller là! » Hurla Lola en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle évita de lui parler de son rêve terrifiant. C'était sans importance de toute façon. Ses amis avaient l'air déjà assez paniqués. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Solène s'avançait lentement vers Sebastian.

_CLAC!_

Leatitia, Nakam et Lola sursautèrent, se retournant d'un même homme. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, ébahis. Sebastian la tête tourné, la joue rougie.

Ses yeux paraissaient étrangement vide. Peut être s'y était- il attendu?

Solène se tenait à côté, les yeux glacials.

_Merde. Il aurait peut être mieux valu que Sebastian et Lola reste au bateau._

Histoire que ça fasse moins d'embrouille.

Les yeux de Solène crachaient des flammes.

« -Espèce d'imbéciles! Vous venez juste de nous ramener deux fois plus de problèmes! Pourquoi Robin -Robin bordel!- pourrait vous dire de venir nous rejoindre vous? Six personnes coincés ici, c'est largement suffisant! Et puis t'étais sensés venir qu'avec les triplés! »

La main du blond se tendit un peu. Son index tapota un de ses shirukens.

-Bah en faite... On est tous venu...

-Tous venu? Comment ça tous venu?

- Eh bien, Lola et moi, Yasopp, les triplés...

-Et qui d'autre encore? Siffla t'elle..

-Lili. Et Nirina.

Putain on à pas l'air con si on reste tous bloqués...

-Et? Dîtes? Pourquoi y'a une porte qui s'ouvre? ... Dans le mur?

* * *

_Monkey D Lili, Yasopp et Nico Nirina._

Aïe.

Aïe.

_'T'ain... J'ai mal à la têêêêête...'_

_'C'est p'tête parce que t'es en train de te r'çevoir une valse de claques dans la figure'_

_'Ouais... pt'être. [...] QUOI!'_

-Nirina! Nirina! Eh Nirina! Me clamse pas dans les bras hein! Hé ho!

-Mais arrête! C'est pas en lui foutant des claques qu'elle va réa...

Lili partit voler dans le mur derrière elle, une marque rouge sur la joue. Une furie aux cheveux noirs et bleus se releva dans un cri de rage, les yeux lançant des éclairs, les cheveux tous décoiffés.

-Et arrête! Tu t'es pris un coup à la tête, faut que tu que tu restes assise.

-Oh ta gueule! J'ai pas besoin de...

Elle vacilla dangereusement en direction du sol, sa jambe gauche percutant la droite. Yasopp la rattrapa à temps, et rougit légèrement quand la tête de la fille de Franky et Robin retomba contre son torse. La jeune fille ne s'en embarrassa pas plus que ça, se préoccupant plus de la douleur assourdissante dans son crâne. Elle gémit légèrement, tandis que le jeune blond devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants est en entrain de me piétiner le cerveau...

-Ah. Bah tu ferais peut être mieux de te reposer ... Non?

-Me reposer? C'quoi ces conneries? Pas le temps de me r'poser. Faut qu'on trouve les autres, sont p'têtre en danger...

-Mais...

-Ouch... T'aurais pu y'aller un peu moins fort, avec le coup de poing. Je l'ai sentis passé. En plus vous en profitez pour vous câliner! Sympa pour moi.

Yasopp prit une jolie teinte écrevisse et lâcha brusquement Nirina, qui retomba brutalement au sol. Le blond cligna des yeux, avant de les écarquiller brusquement.

-CONNARD!

-J'suis... J'suis désolé!

Il se précipita vers son amie, l'aidant à se relever. Il lança un regard noir à Lili, qui hurlait de rire au sol.

-Tu peux pas faire attention! Je me suis éclaté le crâne là!

-J'sais pas se qui m'a pris!

Hum. Bien sûr qu'il savait, c'était ce qu'avait dit Lili qui l'avait terriblement gêné, et il avait malencontreusement laisser tomber la petite fille.

Nirina, toute à sa colère, n'avait pas encore percuté, mais toute au fond de son esprit, une question la taraudait sans qu'elle ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Tout ça à cause de ses deux crétins de nakamas. Enfin ça lui apparu clairement.

-Au faite? Pourquoi je me suis évanouie?

-Pourquoi tu t'es évanouies? Ah, c'est juste parce que y'a un insecte géant qui nous a attaquer. Lui répondit Lili avec légèreté.

-QUOI?

-Mais t'inquiète pas, on l'a explosé.

-ET C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU ME LE DIS?

-Désolé, désolé. Mais je te l'ai dis, on l'a eu.

-Et comment tu l'as eu? Tu sais même pas te battre.

-OH CA VA HEIN!... De quoi? Comment je l'ai eu? Hum... En faîte, c'est plutôt Yasopp qui s'est battu.

-Sérieux?

-Bah tu sais, elles paraissent pas comme ça mais une bille explosive à suffit à la mettre KO.

-Ok...

-... Bon bah... On y va?

-Ouais.

-Ouais.

Sur ses joyeuses paroles, les trois amis déambulèrent dans les couloirs rocheux et humides -Obscurs également, rappelons qu'ils ne voient rien- avant de s'arrêter devant une faible densité de lumière qui semblait émaner du mur. Soudainement, sans crier gare (Un mur qui crie gare...) une partie de la roche s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une fontaine de lave. Explosant de milles feux.

_Whowhowho. Stop It._

De la lumière qu'émane du mur?

Une porte dans un mur?

Une fontaine de lave dans la pièce de l'autre côté du mur?

Lili souffla d'émerveillement, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Whooooaaaaaaa! La classe!

Nirina étouffa un petit rire.

-Tu parles d'un mur de fou...

Yasopp déglutit bruyamment.

-Euh les filles... J'sais pas si on devrait rentrer là dedans...

Les deux filles firent le demi tour le plus rapide de leur vie et le fixèrent, des éclairs dans les yeux. Elles se rapprochèrent dangeuresement, Lili haussa le poing, Nirina l'attrapa par le col. Celle ci prit la parole en sifflant.

-On est paumé depuis une heure dans ces tunnels souterrains, sans issues possibles, sans lumières, sans repères, y'a une porte qui s'ouvre dans le mur -Une porte qui s'ouvre dans le mur!- et TOI tu ne VEUX PAS Y ALLER SOUS PRETEXTE QU'IL Y'A UNE MALHEUREUSE FONTAINE DE LAVE QUI POURRAIT NOUS TUER A TOUTE INSTANT A L'INTERIEUR!

-C'est clair, tu t'es cogné à la tête ou quoi? C'est l'éclate total un truc pareil!

-Mais... Mais je...

-Tu vas nous suivre! Et pas de discussion!

-Bon.. Bah je... D'accord...

-Et plus vite que ça!

(Rappelons que Nirina à 10 ans, et Yasopp 14.)

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, avant de brutalement se retourner.

Oh Putain de bordel de merde.

La porte s'était refermée derrière eux.

Lili ne laissa rien paraître, en faite, elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète pour le moment.

Yasopp faillit faire un infarctus, et un hoquet d'effroi franchi ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Et Nirina...

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là vous?

Yasopp et Lili tournèrent la tête avant de voir, ébahis, Sebastian, Lola, Nakam, Leatitia et Solène. Qui les regardaient eux aussi ébahis.

Si quelqu'un étaient entré, il serait vite ressortit devant tous les regards de poissons sortit de l'eau auquel ils auraient étaient confrontés.

Solène fut la première à reprendre contenance -Tout de même, elle était la fille de Crocodile!-.

-Ce serait plutôt à nous de demander ça! Vous étiez sensés rester sur le bateau! Résultat on est coincé tous les huit!

-On avait peur qu'ils vous soit arrivé quelque chose. Fit Yasopp d'un ton ferme. C'est Robin qui nous à envoyé ici pour vous sortir de là.

-C'est clair qu'on est bien avancé...

Nirina, Yasopp et Lili rejoignirent leurs amis, assient par terre.

Il y'eu un silence pesant. Chacun réfléchissait à comment sortir de là, et quelque part, tous étaient heureux de ne pas être seuls dans cette situation pour le moins compliqué.

Leatitia fut la première à réaliser qu'une nouvelle fois, une porte dans le mur était en train de s'ouvrir.

* * *

_Alicia Mihawk, Ben Mihawk et Hugo_

_Jinh, Louis, et Wedy Kidd Law._

Alicia, de soulagement, se laisser choir au sol quand elle reconnut les triplés Kidd Law, s'étant arrêtés devant eux, la lueur de la flamme de l'allumette qu'avait allumé Hugo quelques secondes plus tôt reflétant leur air surpris.

Ben soupira, légèrement rassuré. Avant de leur lancer un regard irrité pour leur avoir fait autant peur.

Hugo sentit la pression rechuter et tous ses muscles se détendre à la vue de Jinh, Louis et Wedy.

Avant que tous trois n'ouvrent brusquement les yeux, se rendant compte de quelque chose.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là?!

La phrase, unaniment prononcé par les d eux jumeaux et l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, fit hausser un sourcil à Wedy, qui les regardait comme des demeurés.

-Bah... on est venu vous chercher. C'est Robin qui nous renvoie. Vous répondez plus sur l'escargophone.

-Tu parles d'une bonne idée. Maintenant ou est tous bloqué.

Wedy agita la main, comme en chassant une mouche, d'un air dédaigneux.

-T'inquiète, c'est qu'une question de minute avant qu'on sorte de là.

-T'es sûr?

-Tu doutes de moi?

-Non, mais...

-Eh les mecs, c'est quoi cette lumière là bas? Fit Jinh en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hein?

Les cinq autres se retournèrent, les sourcils haussés. Une faible densité d'éclairage passait à travers la roche. Wedy cligna des yeux, légèrement décontenancé.

-C'est quoi ce délire?

-J'en sais rien mais ça me dit rien qui vaille...

Alicia ne prit même pas en compte le conseil de son jumeau, et joignit ses deux mains, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Whooooaaaa! Trop la classe! On va voir!

-Quoi? Mais...

-Y'a pas de mais qui tienne! C'est la survie de l'équipe qu'est en jeu!

-Oï, t'exagère pas un peu p'tite soeur?

-JE SUIS TA JU...

-Je pense qu'elle à raison. Commenta Louis calmement. On a pas d'issue, se diriger vers cette lumière est la meilleure initiative à prendre pour le moment.

Son regard se fit menaçant.

-Quelqu'un à t'il quelque chose à redire?

Ses trois nakamas déglutirent, tandis que son Wedy et Jinh le regardait la larme à l'oeil.

-Tu as vus comment notre petit frère à bien grandi? Frangine! C'est devenu un homme!

-Voui... Son regard m'a presque fait peur -presque-. Faut croire qu'il commence à s'endurcir, le p'tit.

-VOS GUEULES!

Hugo -Qui, je viens de m'en rendre compte, n'a rien dit depuis toute à l'heure- soupira.

-Bon. On y va?

-Yosh!

-Wesh!

-On est vraiment obligé... ?

-Bien sur.

-SUGOÏ! Enfin!

Alicia se précipita vers la lumière, suivi plus calmement par les cinq autres. Avant de piler. Brutalement. Un gros trou -Ou une porte, suivant le point de vue- venait d'apparaître du mur. Jinh écarquilla les yeux.

-Oi! Y'a même des portes qui apparaissent de nul part maintenant!

Sa soeur ricana.

-Flippant hein?

Tous détournèrent leur regard effrayé des deux jumeaux. Ils ne se rendaient peut être pas compte que eux était bien plus "flippant" que cette soudaine ouverture dans le mur. Alicia fut la première à pénétrer à l'intérieur, suivit de son frère jumeau, beaucoup plus prudent que la petite rousse. Les triplés franchirent la porte à leur tour, juste avant Hugo.

La première chose qui les frappa fut l'immense fontaine de lave trônant au beau milieu de la pièce.

Le deuxième, fut que la porte se referma brusquement derrière eux. Une exclamation de surprise franchit les lèvres de Ben.

-Qu'est ce que... ?

-Tiens, vous êtes là aussi?

-Solène!

Les deux groupes se regardèrent, abasourdis. Il y'eu un léger silence. Le calme fut rompu par Leatitia, qui se jeta dans les bras d'Hugo en poussant un cri de soulagement. Sebastian les regarda en souriant, semblant également s'attendre à leur venue. Lola poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et de contentement, tout comme Nirina. Un large sourire vint éclairer le visage de Yasopp, heureux de voir que tous ses nakamas allaient bien. Lili sauta de joie et vint enlacer les triplés, dont les regards s'étaient fais légèrement gênés. Devant leur visage, Solène ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

Elle aussi était une antisocial handicapé des sentiments. Ils se comprenaient, entre meilleurs amis.

Nakam rigola joyeusement, heureux de voir que les deux filles de l'équipe restante allaient bien.

Leurs six camarades les rejoignirent assis au sol. L'air, pourtant étouffé par la chaleur, se fit soudainement glacial. Le fils de Nami et Killer scruta un par un le visage tendu de ses nakamas. Sauf ceux de Solène, Alicia, Lili et les triplés, qui semblaient détendus. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un minuscule soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Alors? Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

La question inévitable, à laquelle ils s'attendaient tous. Et qui les plongea dans l'angoisse la plus totale. Aucune issue n'était possible désormais.

Une moue légèrement déçue se forma sur le visage de Leatitia.

-Et dire qu'on à fait tout ça pour trouver ce vieux, on se retrouve maintenant tous coincés ici.

-C'est clair, tu parles d'une galère. Fit Wedy d'un ton froid.

-Les escargophones ne fonctionnent pas? Questionna Hugo

-Nan. Aucune connexion possible. Lui répondit piteusement Nakam.

-Vous vous foutez de nous?

Wedy s'attira les regards surpris de tous ses nakamas. Sauf Louis, Jinh, Solène, Lili et Ben.

-J'préfère encore crever ici que d'appeler nos parents au secours. Vous imaginez? Qu'est ce qu'on leur dirait? Qu'on s'est fait coincé dans cette putain de pièce comme des cons? D'solé, ma fierté le supporterait pas. Et j'sais qu'cest pareil pour vous tous. Merde! Il est pas question d'appeler au secours bordel!

Devant de telles paroles, personne ne pût répondre, et ils n'en n'eurent de toute façon pas le temps. Un rire calme et un peu éraillé les fis tous sursauter.

-Héhé... Que de vilains mots dans une si jeune bouche, jolie petite fille.

Par pur réflexe, ils réagirent tous au quart de tour.

Nakam et Ben dégainèrent leur sabre, Wedy ses poignards cachés sous sa veste en cuir, Louis, sa tronçonneuse, attaché dans son dos, Jinh sortit vivement sa paire de poings américains. Solène s'arma de ses revolvers, Sebastian de ses shurikens, Lola de ses boomerangs, Alicia de sa hache, Yasopp de son lance pierre. Leatitia s'empara de sa flûte, soigneusement dissimulé dans la poche intérieure de son sweat, Hugo se prépara à devoir utiliser son fruit du démon, et Nirina saisit une dynamite, dissimulé également dans sa veste.

Lili resta de marbre. Impassible. Intérieurement, c'était une autre histoire. Parce que la réalité la frappa comme un boulet de canon.

Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était peut être en danger de mort. Non. Parce que la seule chose qu'elle voyait, c'était cette horrible vérité. Cette vérité qu'elle s'était trop souvent caché.

Elle ne pouvait pas se battre. Elle ne savait pas avec quoi se battre. Elle ne pouvait pas se protéger.

Et pire que tout. Elle ne pouvait pas protéger ses nakamas.

C'est cette réalité, qui lui éclata à la figure.

Néanmoins, ses sombres pensées furent violemment arraché par la voix impérial de Solène, qui s'était faîte entendre, détestant le faîte qu'on la prenne par surprise.

-Qui est là! Qui a parlé!

-Voyons... Inutile de vous énerver jeune fille. Vous devriez savoir qu'ici, vous êtes dans ma demeure...

Personne ne sursauta, cette fois ci, mais tous raffermirent leur garde.

Sauf Monkey D Lili.

Lola écarquilla les yeux.

-Eh... Regardez.

Tous suivirent le mouvement de tête de la petite brune, et purent voir avec stupeur quelque chose à la quelle ils ne s'attendaient pas le moins du monde. Wedy plissa les yeux, méfiante.

-Hey! C'est vous le viock qu'on cherche depuis ce matin?

Un vieil homme. Portant un kimono blanc se trouvait tranquillement assit devant eux. Son sourire était paisible, et ses yeux bleus océans pétillaient de malice. Il ne semblait pas leur vouloir leur faire de mal. Yasopp, peut être celui qui savait mieux cerner les sentiments de ses compères humains, aurait même dit qu'il était heureux, de les "accueillir" ici. Il rit une deuxième fois. Toujours aussi délicatement.

-Oui, il est très probable qu'il s'agisse de moi. Si vous pourriez me faire l'honneur de vous asseoir, cela serait fortement aimable.

Yasopp, Lola et Leatitia baissèrent leurs armes, sans le quitter des yeux. Les autres, comprenant qu'il n'était pas dangereux se calmèrent également. Nakam, Solène, Louis et Wedy furent les derniers à garder leur outils de combats. Le vieillard les regarda d'un oeil apaisant.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je n'aurais aucun intérêt à vous faire du mal. C'est même plutôt le contraire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Siffla le fils de Zoro et Sanji.

-Je vous expliquerai tous si vous baissez vos armes, et m'écoutez attentivement.

Les quatre amis hésitèrent franchement, mais, face au regard de leur nakama, rangèrent ce qui leur servait à combattre. A contre coeur. Le vieux sourit, ce qui eu le don d'énerver Wedy.

-Bien. Tout d'abord, je dois vous féliciter. Sachez que je ne reçois jamais personne ici. Et encore moins des personnes aussi jeunes que vous. Vous devez savoir incroyablement bien vous battre, pour être parvenu jusqu'ici.

-Nous faisons parti de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Répondit simplement Hugo.

-Ça, jeunes gens... Je le savais déjà. Maintenant, ce que je voudrait savoir, c'est pourquoi des personnes aussi importante que vous êtes vous venus faire escale sur cette île, dans le but de me trouver, semble t-il.

Louis tiqua légèrement.

-Des personnes aussi importantes que nous?

-On est venu vous demandez l'emplacement du One Piece.

La réponse, annoncé de but en blanc par Nirina, eu l'effet de couper le souffle de chacun de ses nakamas, tandis qu'elle même ne pût empêcher un frisson de la parcourir.

La réponse qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps... Était t-elle tout près? Là? A quelques secondes.

L'étrange homme sourit tristement, presque mélancoliquement. La réponse fut calme. Douce. Elle fit cependant l'effet d'une bombe chez les enfants Mugiwaras.

-Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais pas. Quatres petits mots qui les pétrifia sur place. Et l'espoir s'envola. Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Solène se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, et ne fit rien pour stopper la vague de déception qui la submergea. Peut être était-ce la seule qui, dés le début, c'était attendu à cette réponse.

-Pourtant, on raconte que vous savez tout. Murmura t'elle distraitement.

-Sachez que cela est faux, jeune gens. Je suis loin de tout savoir. Mais à vrai dire... Je vous attendais.

Cette phrase eu pour effet de faire oublier la déception aux enfants, remplacé par l'étonnement.

-Vous... ? Vous nous attendez?

-Oui mademoiselle Nico. Je vous attendez.

-Co... Comment connaissez vous mon nom?!

-Je connais tous vos nom. Et votre famille. Monkey D Lili, fille de Monkey D Luffy et Boa Hancock. Portgas D Lola, fille de Marco Le Phénix et Portgas D Ace. Solène Doflamingo, fille de Donquichotte Doflamingo et Sir Crocodile. Sebastian, fils de Killer "Le Massacreur et Nami "La Chatte Voleuse". Alicia et Ben Mihawk, enfants de Juraquille Mihawk et Shanks Le Roux. Jinh, Louis et Wedy Kidd Law, enfants de Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar Law. Yasopp, fils d'Usopp et Kaya. Roronoa Nakam, fils de Roronoa Zoro et Sanji La Jambe Noire. Nico Nirina, fille de Nico Robin et Cutty Flam alias "Franky". Leatitia et Hugo, enfants de Baggy Le Clown et Alvida à la Massue.

Tous restèrent muet de stupéfaction, même Solène et les triplés. Comment?... Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir tout ça?

-Néanmoins... Je vous attendais plus nombreux...

-Comment ça plus nombreux? Demanda Lola.

-Eh bien... Ne les avez vous toujours pas trouvez?

-Trouvez? Trouvez qui? S'impatienta Solène.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils. Il parut légèrement déstabilisé quelque secondes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il finit par souffler faiblement;

-Ne me dîtes pas que... Vous ne savez... rien ?

Les nakamas se regardèrent entre eux, interdits? Qu'est ce qu'il y'avait de si importants à savoir? Lola se racla timidement la gorge.

-Euh... On ne sait rien de quoi?

-De tout. De tout, jeunes gens. De vos origines, de vos pouvoirs, de votre destin... Et des ces étranges marques dont vous avez chacun hérité.

Le vieil homme laissa une pointe d'étonnement paraître quand il vit tous les enfants devant lui reculer d'un bond à cette phrase.

Wedy, les yeux pleins de colère, avait brandit un de ses poignard, dont la lame aiguisé luisait dangereusement.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais sur notre marque?! T'es qui d'abord hein? Pour connaître notre vie?!

-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais je ne peux vous répondre, pour ça, demandez conseil aux plus sages de votre équipage. J'espère sincèrement que vous survivrez tous, vous m'avez l'air fort preux, jeune brigands au grands coeurs que vous êtes.

-... Arrête ton délire et répond nous! Répond nous!

Trop tard. Le vieux avait disparu. Volatilisé. Le silence se fit. Un immense silence. Tous sursautèrent quand une porte semblables aux autres s'ouvrit dans le mur. Machinalement, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient, ils s'avancèrent dans le tunnel.

* * *

_Bateau des Mugiwaras. 5 Août 1623. 17h20_

Sanji tourna une centième fois son regard vers l'île, commençant à désespérer. Il cru mourir de soulagement quand il vit, au loin, les enfants de leur équipage, s'avançait vers le bateau. Il ne semblait manquer personne.

-ILS SONT LA! ILS SONT RENTRES!

A ces mots, tous les adultes de l'équipage se précipitèrent vers le rebord du bateau, pour apercevoir le reste de leur équipage. Quand ils montèrent un à un le Sunny, Sanji voulut sauter dans les bras de son fils, et lui faire une inspection médicale de la tête au pied, comme tous les autres, en faîte.

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent net dans leur élan. Brutalement.

Ils croisèrent le regard de leurs enfants.

Un silence de mort s'installa.

Et devant ses visages glacials, ils ne purent que reculer.

Louis, le visage fermé, ses grands yeux complètement impassible, braqua son regard sur les adultes du Sunny-Go.

Même Law, qui connaissait son fils mieux que personne, ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'une voix si polaire.

"-Je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications".

* * *

**J'AI FIIIIIINIIIIIIII ! YES! Juste à temps =D Bon excusez moi de mon très gros retard, mais... J'sais pas... J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche! Par contre j'ai eu mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncez =(**

**CETTE FIC EST EN PAUSE. JE PARS EN VOYAGE 3 MOIS ET JE NE POURRAIS RIEN POSTER, MAIS JE VAIS M'ARRANGER POUR POUVOIR QUAND MÊME ECRIRE!**

**Voilà désolé :$**

**Review? Quand même?... ^^**


End file.
